Us Another chapter of my story
by Heda.Lexa
Summary: - Se qualcosa ti ferisce così tanto da farti male, ricorda che devi sempre alzarti e tornare a combattere per il tuo popolo. L'unico modo per poter andare avanti, è seppellire l'accaduto…anche se fosse così tremendo da non poter essere dimenticato. La sua voce fece mancare un battito al mio cuore. Non sapevo se piangere o essere furiosa con lei. CLEXA
1. Chapter 1

_Capitolo 1_

 _"May we meet again"_ …ci rincontreremo.

Furono le sue ultime parole quella notte.

Rivederci. Come avrei mai potuto accettare di rivedere il suo sguardo…due occhi che nascondevano dolcezza quando mi guardava… gli stessi che si mostrarono freddi e distaccati mentre mi tradiva.

Dopo che Mount Weather era caduto, immagini di lei mi tornavano alla mente come un film che si ripeteva in continuazione.

 _"È una decisione che ho preso con la testa e non con il cuore"._

Già…voleva salvare il suo popolo ad ogni costo. Ed io?

Avevo messo da parte il mio dolore per quel tradimento, mutandolo in rabbia per salvare la mia gente…ma ora…ora che la guerra era finita sentivo che qualcosa in me si era frantumato.

Eppure continuavo ancora a pensare alle sue labbra, ai suoi occhi.

 **\- Una volta Anya mi disse: Se qualcosa ti ferisce così tanto da farti male, ricorda che devi sempre alzarti e tornare a combattere per il tuo popolo. L'unico modo per poter andare avanti, è seppellire l'accaduto…anche se fosse così tremendo da non poter essere dimenticato.**

La sua voce fece mancare un battito al mio cuore. Non sapevo se piangere o essere furiosa con lei.

Sentimenti contrastanti scaturivano dal mio animo.

 **\- È proprio ciò che non ti aspetti che ti fa stare male.**

Aggiunse poi con un tono che tradiva tristezza.

Era poggiata con la schiena al tronco di un albero. Le braccia incrociate al petto, come a trattenere dentro sé ogni emozione, mentre mi guardava.

 **\- Conoscerti, incontrarti, parlarti e vedere il tuo volto…ecco cosa mi fa male.**

Sibilai con cattiveria.

 **\- Non siamo un popolo di combattenti, Lexa, ma ho dovuto far andare in guerra il mio popolo che TU hai** **abbandonato. Hai abbandonato loro…hai abbandonato me.**

Il suo sguardo si adombrò.

 **\- Mai ti avrei abbandonata, Sky Girl. Ho monitorato tutto fino alla caduta di Mount Weather. Non potevo** **fare altrimenti.**

Strinsi i denti inspirando a fondo. Avrei voluto aggredirla verbalmente, ma in fondo, ha fatto ciò che ci si aspetta da un Comandante. Perché mi faceva così male?

 **\- Secondo la tua logica dovrei seppellire tutto ciò che è accaduto. Hai ragione. In fondo, il** **tempo scorre e con esso anche i giorni. Come tu, quando te ne sei andata, anche tutto il resto diverrà passato.**

Mi voltai. Ero stanca di vederla…di sentire la sua voce.

 **\- Clarke, essere un leader comporta dover sacrificare persino se stessi.**

 **\- Clarke!**

La voce di mia madre attirò la mia attenzione. Mi voltai vedendo che camminava a passo svelto verso di me. Guardai nel punto dove si trovava Lexa, ma di lei non vi era traccia.

Me l'ero forse immaginata?

Non ne dubiterei molto facilmente. In quel momento avevo bisogno di risposte o forse solo di una persona su cui sfogare ciò che sentivo in quel momento.

 **\- Dove stai andando?**

Mi chiese mia madre, ora di fianco a me.

 **\- Lontano da qui.**

 **\- Non puoi andare da sola. Questa terra è piena di pericoli…tu lo sai più di me.**

Non risposi limitandomi a camminare.

Volevo allontanarmi da Camp Jaha, volevo dimenticare tutto…dimenticare lei.

M'incamminai,lasciando che la voce di mia madre divenisse un eco lontano, mentre Kane la tratteneva dal raggiungermi.

Solitudine, ecco ciò di cui avevo bisogno.

Camminai per minuti o ore. Ormai non lo sapevo più.

Il peso che avevo sulle spalle, faceva sembrare un eternità ogni battito di ciglia.

Un ruscello scorreva poco lontano da me.

Mi sedetti sulla riva. La mano nell'acqua fredda…fredda come il suo cuore.

 **\- Esci dalla mia testa!**

Gridai. Volevo solo dimenticare.

 **\- È pericoloso girovagare da sola nel bosco.**

Di nuovo lei. Era davvero la mia mente a giocare brutti scherzi?

 **\- Non ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli.**

Sbottai.

 **\- Voglio solo stare sola. Ciò implica stare senza te.**

 **\- Come desideri Sky Girl.**

Il silenzio tornò a circondarmi, rotto solo dal fruscio del vento fra le fronde degli alberi.

Un mare di domande mi ronzavano nella testa. Domande che necessitavano di risposte.

Respirai profondamente una, due, tre volte prima di porre al vento il mio dubbio più doloroso.

 **\- Perché rischiare la tua vita contro dei cecchini per poi abbandonare tutto così?**

 **Dì la verità, era solo apparenza la tua? L'accordo era già stato stipulato in precedenza?**

Pronunciai quelle domande freddamente, quasi come una coltellata al petto. Dubbi che facevano male, dubbi che stordivano lasciando senza fiato, per paura di un eventuale risposta.

Sapevo che era ancora lì, nascosta ai miei occhi ma non al mio essere.

 **\- Stato di necessità.**

Una risposta secca. Un pugno nello stomaco.

Risi amaramente. Ero disgustata.

Sentii dei passi avvicinarsi a me. Mi voltai a guardarla. La rabbia sul mio viso.

 **\- Ciò che provo e ho provato in quel momento è celato ai tuoi occhi.**

 **\- In questo sei brava.**

Ringhiai ferita.

Ora lei era proprio lì, davanti a me.

 **\- Qualsiasi cosa riguardante la mia intera esistenza, si basa sul mio popolo. Clarke Griffin non è** **contemplata.**

Nonostante sembrò che per lei fosse stato difficile pronunciare tali parole, mi mancò il respiro. Deglutii più volte, incredula per ciò che avevo appena udito.

 **\- E io che mi sono fidata di te.**

E io che mi sono innamorata di te…dissi dentro me sentendomi morire.

 **\- Spesso ci si sofferma all'apparenza. Ti facevo più intelligente Clarke del Popolo del Cielo.**

 **\- Perdonami se mi sono lasciata distrarre dal tuo tradimento.**

Sentenziai con rabbia. La sentivo crescere in me, arma di difesa contro quel dolore intenso.

 **\- Un leader non mostra mai la sua debolezza.**

 **\- Tu non sei affatto debole, tu sei senza cuore.**

Fu in quell'istante che mi afferrò dalla giacca e mi baciò. Avrei voluto farle del male per quel gesto, ma qualcosa mi fermò. Seppur fugace, una lacrima scese a bagnarle la guancia.

Bastò questo per sentire il mio cuore fermarsi.

 **\- Non ti dirò mai che in quell'istante volevo solo fuggire lontana da te, dal tuo sguardo ferito. Come non ti** **dirò mai che l'accordo ha salvato la mia gente ma ha ucciso me.**

La strinsi forte ma lei si allontanò. Quelle parole mi devastarono. So quanto fu difficile per lei ammetterlo e so anche quanto fosse vero.

 **\- Un leader non mostra mai la sua debolezza.**

Mi ripeté prima di lasciarmi sola con un peso nel cuore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitolo 2_

Guardai il cielo. Il sole stava tramontando. Dovevo cercare un rifugio per la notte ma, per come mi sentivo mentalmente, non ero certa di volerlo trovare.  
Tra gli alberi si udirono mormorii.  
Non ero molto lontana da Camp Jaha. Magari era qualcuno in perlustrazione.  
Altri rumori…e ciò che vidi davanti a me, mi pietrificò. Terrestri.  
 **\- L'Heda non è qui.**  
Informai. Il tono fermo.  
 **\- Clarke Griffin del Popolo del Cielo?**  
Mi chiese uno di loro, togliendosi la maschera e avvicinandosi a me.  
Era alto. Voce profonda. su un lato del viso spiccava un tatuaggio a me familiare.  
Al suo passaggio gli altri terrestri si scostarono.  
Non sapevo se mentire o dire la verità.  
 **\- Sì, sono io.**  
Risposi incuriosita. Che volevano? Erano stati mandati da Lexa?  
Sfoderarono le spade mettendosi in posizione d'attacco.  
Ok, era meglio mentire!  
Il mio cuore iniziò a battere senza sosta.  
 **\- Prendetela!**  
Ordinò l'uomo davanti a me.  
Con uno scatto fulmineo corsi via.  
Sentivo i loro passi pesanti sul terreno. Erano poco lontani da me.  
Non sapevo dove andare. Davanti a me solo alberi e vegetazione. Nessun luogo dove nascondersi.  
Corsi a perdifiato pregando che non ci fossero arcieri sugli alberi.  
Non avrei ceduto, no….non così facilmente.  
Non volevo portarli dritti al campo. Almeno in quel momento ero solo io ad essere in pericolo.  
Scansai velocemente al mio passaggio rami e foglie. Non potevo cadere. Non ora.  
Il verde del bosco iniziò a diradarsi. Rumore d'acqua sostituì il cinguettio degli uccelli.  
Raggiunsi una radura e dopo di essa, il nulla.  
Ero in piedi su di una scogliera. Sotto di me un lago naturale in cui vi ricadeva una cascata.  
Mi voltai. Il fiato corto. Ero sfinita.  
I guerrieri mi avevano raggiunta. Sogghignavano trionfanti.  
 **\- Uccidetela.**  
Un ordine che si apprestarono ad eseguire.  
Si avvicinarono a me. Ero in trappola.  
La scogliera era alta per saltare.  
Guardai i Terrestri armati davanti a me per poi voltarmi verso l'acqua sottostante.  
 **\- Non morirò per mano vostra.**  
Sibilai.  
Trattenni il respiro gettandomi nel vuoto.

Mi sentii trascinare a riva prima di perdere i sensi totalmente.  
Qualcuno comprimeva la mia gabbia toracica per poi posare le proprie labbra sulle mie, dandomi ossigeno.  
Altri passi veloci sul terreno. Voci ovattate, ora, mi circondavano.  
Mi sembrava di vivere tutto da spettatrice.  
Tossii svariate volte e solo allora vidi il suo viso.  
I capelli bagnati la rendevano ancor più bella.  
Qualcuno mi mise a sedere. Mia madre…ne riconobbi il profumo.  
Lexa era davanti a me. Mi aveva salvata?  
Mi scostava gentilmente i capelli dal viso mentre io cercavo di riprendere fiato.  
D'un tratto mi tornarono alla mente i miei assalitori.  
 **\- Hai…mandato qualcuno a uccidermi!**  
Volli improvvisamente allontanarmi da lei, ma l'Heda, mi afferrò il viso costringendomi a guardarla. Cosa che non feci.  
 **\- Guardami Clarke!**  
Esclamò. Il tono feroce, lo sguardo torvo.  
Alzai gli occhi incatenandoli ai suoi.  
 **\- Non lo farei mai.**  
Non le credetti.  
 **\- Sapevano il mio nome, Heda!**  
Ringhiai con rabbia.  
 **\- Dimmi. Ricordi qualcosa di loro? Chi ti ha parlato?**  
Con l'aiuto di mia madre mi alzai in piedi prima di rispondere a Lexa.  
 **\- Avevano tutti delle maschere. Inquietanti oserei dire...non che le vostre siano più invitanti.**  
Pensai attentamente.  
 **\- Aspetta. Quello che mi ha parlato aveva gli stessi tatuaggi o marchi, come li chiamate voi, di Quint.**  
Lexa si scostò bruscamente da me. La sua espressione di rabbia sul volto mi stranì.  
 **\- Che cosa succede Heda?**  
Chiese mia madre ma senza ottenere risposta.  
 **\- Lexa?**  
Cercai di richiamare la sua attenzione. Ero preoccupata da quella sua reazione.  
La guerriera si guardò intorno furiosa prima di mettersi a correre verso il bosco.  
Si fermò. In quel momento vidi Indra.  
Lexa mi indicò mentre parlava con il suo secondo.  
Indra fece un cenno verso il bosco.  
Tre cavalieri armati, su bellissimi destrieri neri, si avvicinarono all'Heda.  
Dopo pochi istanti ci raggiunsero.  
 **\- Vi scorteranno a Camp Jaha. Io devo tornare a Ton DC e informarmi sull'accaduto.**  
 **\- Voglio venire con te.**  
Protestai.  
 **\- No!**  
Il suo tono duro, più alto del dovuto.  
La vidi prendere un respiro profondo.  
 **\- No Clarke. Se hai detto il vero, sei in pericolo. Non puoi venire con me.**  
Mia madre mi attirò a sé.  
 **\- Sarò io a venire da voi. Ora andate!**  
Ci ordinò prima di chiamare il proprio cavallo che la raggiunse.  
Salì sul destriero.  
 **\- Se capita qualcosa anche solo a uno di loro, ne risponderete con la vita. Sono stata chiara?**  
Ringhiò furiosa.  
 **\- Sì, Heda.**  
Risposero all'unisono. Non sembrarono mostrare emozione alcuna.  
Sospirai. Avremo mai vissuto normalmente in questo mondo?  
 **\- So che ti ha salvato la vita, ma io non mi fido. Non mi fidavo prima e non mi fido ora.**  
Bisbigliò mia madre, facendo in modo che sentissi solo io.  
Come biasimarla.  
 **\- Qualsiasi decisione ti chiederà di prendere, voglio esserne informata.**  
Decisioni. Il missile…Mount Weather e centinaia di vite sulla mia coscienza.  
Tutto intorno a me cominciò a girare vorticosamente.  
Battei le palpebre più volte.  
La vista iniziò ad appannarsi.  
Vidi mia madre preoccupata.  
Accennai un assenso con il capo, per rispondere a ciò che mi aveva detto.  
Sentii il respiro venir meno.  
 _"Not everyone, not you."_  
Furono le ultime parole che mi tornarono alla mente prima che il buio mi circondasse.

Quando mi svegliai, ero nell'infermeria di Camp Jaha.  
 **\- Bentornata fra noi.**  
Disse mia madre sorridendomi.  
 **\- Cos'è accaduto?**  
Chiesi tentando di mettermi a sedere ma, poggiandomi una mano sul petto, mi fece sdraiare nuovamente.  
 **\- Va tutto bene. Hai solo perso i sensi.**  
Mi rilassai.  
 **\- Lexa è qui. Vuole vederti.**  
Il tono di mia madre suonò severo. Vi immagazzinò tutta la sua disapprovazione per quella situazione.  
 **\- Le dirò che stai riposando, se anche tu sei d'accordo.**  
Lo ero? Non saprei.  
Sentii un nodo alla gola.  
 **\- Voglio andare nella mia tenda. Sto bene ora.**  
Gli occhi di mia madre erano ridotti a due fessure.  
 **\- Se mi prometti di riposare.**  
Disse poi seppur contrariata.  
 **\- Tranquilla.**  
La rassicurai.  
 **\- Voglio solo stare sola. Un po' di riposo e solitudine mi faranno bene.**

Ero sdraiata sul mio letto arrangiato.  
Aprii gli occhi e la vidi, in piedi, davanti all'entrata della mia tenda.  
Lo sguardo mi chiedeva il permesso d'entrare.  
La ignorai voltandomi. Chiusi gli occhi nuovamente.  
Speravo se ne andasse, ma allo stesso tempo volevo che rimanesse.  
 **\- Clarke…**  
Udire la sua voce, pronunciare il mio nome, mi faceva sempre sussultare.  
Mi misi a sedere. Finalmente la guardai.  
 **\- Devi mangiare.**  
Disse sedendosi al mio fianco.  
 **\- Non ho fame.**  
Mi zittii un istante.  
 **\- Davvero Lexa, non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.**  
Non rispose.  
 **\- Acqua?**  
Mi chiese poi sorridendomi timidamente, porgendomi una borraccia.  
Non potei fare a meno di sorridere di rimando. Era così ostinata.  
Accettai.  
 **\- Come ti senti?**  
Chiese speranzosa che iniziassi una conversazione.  
Feci spallucce. Il sorriso era già svanito dal mio volto.  
Le sue spalle si abbassarono frustrate.  
 **\- Vorrei solo che capissi.**  
In quella frase sentii la profonda tristezza che provava in quel momento.  
 **\- Io potrei anche capire…è il mio cuore che stenta a crederci.**  
Sussurrai. Faticai a dire quelle parole, ma Lexa sembrò averne compreso il senso.  
 **\- Heda, Clarke Griffin, il Cancelliere vuole parlarvi.**  
La presenza di Indra, in quel momento, fu per me un'ancora di salvezza.  
Avevo bisogno di una boccata d'aria e che quella conversazione finisse.

Eravamo tutti attorno ad un tavolo d'acciaio.  
 **\- Heda, cos'avete scoperto?**  
Domandò Kane con garbo. Stimava Lexa e lei, incredibilmente, stimava lui.  
 **\- Nyko.**  
Chiamò Lexa. Il terrestre la raggiunse porgendole un pezzo di carta arrotolato.  
L'Heda lo poggiò sul tavolo. Era una mappa.  
Una mappa…un tavolo…pianficare…  
Iniziai a massaggiarmi le tempie.  
Ricordi. Un terribile dejavu.  
Presi un respiro profondo. Sospirai.  
Lexa mi guardò preoccupata. Scossi il capo indicandole di proseguire con la mano.  
Riuscii a scorgere Indra guardarmi contrariata.  
 **\- Siete a conoscenza di ciò che è accaduto nel bosco tra Clarke e Quint, un rappresentante dei 12 Clan?**  
Chiese l'Heda ai presenti. Kane, mia madre e Bellamy negarono.  
 **\- Cominciamo dal principio. Clarke del Popolo del Cielo, vuoi parlarne tu?**  
Guardai Lexa e acconsentii alla sua richiesta.  
 **\- Tutto è iniziato durante la riunione con i rappresentanti dei 12 Clan. Stavamo pianificando l'assalto a** **Mount Weather. Quint, uno dei 12, mi rinfacciò l'uccisione del fratello morto durante l'attacco, da parte dei** **terrestri, alla navicella esodo dei 100.**  
 _"Hai bruciato vivo mio fratello"._  
 _"Non avrebbe dovuto attaccare la mia navicella"._  
 _"Sei molto coraggiosa con il comandante che ti protegge, eh?"._  
Come immagini di un film, i ricordi m'investirono.  
 **\- Ammise di non voler essere un alleato della nostra gente. Poco dopo lasciai l'incontro con i 12. Stavo** **camminando nel bosco e notai che Quint, mi stava dando caccia. Voleva uccidermi. Fuggii. Egli riuscì a ferire a** **morte Byrne e poi mi attaccò. L'Heda mi salvò e il Pauna lo uccise. È tutto.**  
Lexa annuì al riassunto che feci. Mia madre era pallida. Sul suo volto un misto fra rabbia e paura.  
 **\- Le informazioni di cui sono a conoscenza sono le seguenti: il nuovo rappresentante del clan, prima** **presieduto da Quint, vuole vendetta. Dopo la caduta di Mount Weather e il patto stipulato con la gente** **della montagna da parte mia, ha ben pensato che l'alleanza con il Popolo del Cielo fosse sciolta. Vuole** **uccidere Clarke, vostra Leader, a costo di radere al suolo Camp Jaha.**  
Alle parole dell'Heda seguì il silenzio.  
 **\- Non possiamo usare diplomazia?**  
Chiese mia madre pensierosa.  
 **\- Si può provare. Avrete comunque il mio appoggio.**  
 **\- Non credo di volerlo.**  
Sbottai contro l'Heda.  
Ottenni gli sguardi di tutti su di me.  
 **\- Clarke…**  
 **\- No, niente Clarke, Lexa.**  
Detto ciò uscii.  
 **\- Perché è tutto così difficile?**  
Il mio, fu un pensiero ad alta voce.  
 **\- Sei tu a renderlo difficile. Pensaci.**  
Kane mi aveva seguita sino all'esterno.  
 **\- So che non ha sbagliato.**  
Risposi seppur tentennante.  
 **\- E allora perché continui a condannarla?**  
Dopo quella domanda sembrò comprendere qualcosa che lo fece sorridere.  
 **\- Ora comprendo. È il cuore che ti comanda, Clarke?**  
Non dissi nulla.  
 **\- Lo prendo per un sì.**  
Mi mise una mano sulla spalla.  
 **\- Ora hai bisogno della testa. Ed è ciò che ha fatto pure lei.**  
 **\- Lo so.**  
Bofonchiai allontanandomi.

Andai a guardare Octavia allenarsi assieme a Indra, Lincoln e alcuni terrestri. A loro si unirono anche altri volontari desiderosi d'imparare a difendersi.  
Trascorsero un paio d'ore e vidi Lexa sedersi accanto al falò. Nyko le parlava e lei scosse il capo.  
Rimase sola a guardare i suoi guerrieri lottare contro alcuni dei nostri.  
Sospirai.  
Si alzò allontanandosi.  
Ero certa che sapesse che l'avrei seguita…e così feci.  
Andammo in un posto lontano da tutti. La tranquillità della notte ci circondava. In lontananza, le grida d'incitazione ai lottatori. Accanto a noi alcune tende vuote.  
D'improvviso si fermò. Tra noi il silenzio. Guardavamo le stelle.  
Fui io, come il solito, a infrangerlo.  
 **\- Kane mi ha detto che ora ho bisogno di agire con la testa…lo stesso che hai fatto tu. Per farlo devo scordarmi il tuo viso.**  
Inizia quel discorso sentendomi salire un nodo alla gola.  
 **\- Eppure…qualcosa mi riporta sempre indietro da te. Non importa quanto io mi possa allontanare. Non riesco mai a** **dimenticarti. Mi hai stretta a te baciandomi, così all'improvviso…e con la stessa velocità mi sei entrata nel** **cuore senza che io riuscissi a porre resistenza.**  
Distolsi lo sguardo, puntandolo a terra.  
 **\- Dio mio, mi hai toccata per un secondo e tutto ciò che sono…è svanito.**  
La sentii sospirare. Ti è difficile parlare di ciò che provi, lo so…lo sento.  
 **\- Clarke, volevo solo farti comprendere, che sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno qui…su questa terra.**  
Con una sola frase, era riuscita a disarmarmi. Mi sentivo una marionetta nelle mani del burattinaio.  
Come ci riusciva?  
\- **Vorrei tanto che mi liberassi, Lexa. Liberami da ciò che sei** **per me. Vattene e lasciami sola.**  
Quelle parole uscirono tutte d'un fiato.  
 **\- Come desideri, Sky Girl…ma non ti lascerò andare. Non così. Non adesso.**  
Alzai lo sguardo da terra per vedere il suo volto ancora una volta, ma mi accorsi di esser rimasta sola.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitolo 3_

Era notte fonda ormai. Non riuscivo a dormire.

Con tutte le cose successe quel giorno, la consapevolezza che volevano uccidermi e sapere che Lexa era qui a Camp Jaha…di sicuro nulla di ciò aiutava a conciliarmi il sonno.

Ok, questo non era di certo il momento migliore per voler dimenticare l'Heda. Avevo bisogno di lei ora più che mai.

Uscii dalla mia tenda. Decisi di fare una passeggiata all'interno dei resti dell'Arca.

Quanti ricordi dentro quelle mura d'acciaio.

I miei passi rimbombavano sul pavimento. Solo io ero presente in quel lungo corridoio.

Avevano ripristinato l'elettricità in modo da utilizzarne le camere rimaste intatte dopo lo schianto. C'era l'infermeria, la sala grande che avevamo utilizzato per riunirci quella sera…e nel mentre passai accanto a quest'ultima, vidi che non era vuota.

Lexa era intenta a studiare la pianta del territorio circostante.

 **\- Non è meglio se riposi, Sky Girl?**

Si era accorta di me, senza nemmeno voltarsi.

 **\- Potrei dire lo stesso di te.**

Risposi con monito di sfida. Mi avvicinai a lei seppur timidamente.

Non si era mossa di mezzo centimetro dalla sua posizione.

Mani poggiate sulla mappa e sguardo fisso su essa.

 **\- Il Villaggio della tribù di Quint è proprio qui.**

Mi disse tracciando un cerchio immaginario, con il dito indice, su un'area della mappa.

 **\- Cavalcando fino a qui, usando diplomazia, potremmo discutere di eventuali soluzioni.**

Proposi.

 **\- Non so quanto siano disposti a discuterne, Clarke.**

 **\- Lexa, tu sei l'Heda…Quint era in errore. Ha disubbidito ai tuoi ordini.**

Stette in silenzio fissando la mappa davanti a sé.

 **\- Puoi rimproverar loro di star facendo lo stesso. Dire che l'alleanza è ancora salda e che loro stanno contravvenendo ad essa.**

Aggiunsi senza credere davvero a quello che stavo dicendo.

Con un gesto fulmineo del braccio scaraventò a terra la cartina, ringhiando con rabbia, per poi tornare a poggiare le mani sul tavolo e sospirare frustrata.

 **\- Sappiamo entrambe che non ascolteranno. Vorranno che tua madre, Cancelliere e quindi tuo Leader in seconda, compia il sacrificio in nome di una** **tregua e quindi per l'alleanza stessa. Questa è la legge di noi Grounder. Blood must have blood.**

Quelle parole, celavano il suo profondo dolore per quella realtà cui stavamo andando incontro.

Il ricordo di ciò e il sapere cosa mi aspettava, mi distrussero.

 _"Puoi avere la tua tregua"_

 _"Grazie"_

 _"Mi serve solo una cosa in cambio"  
"Dimmi"_

 _"Consegnami quello che chiamate Finn. La nostra tregua comincerà con la sua morte"._

Il mio cuore cominciò a correre senza freno.

Credo di essere sbiancata perché la vidi avvicinarsi e afferrarmi le braccia.

 **\- Sanno anche che io non lo permetterei.**

Ero come in uno stato di trance. Le sue parole mi giunsero lontane.

Il volto di Finn nella mia mente… le mie mani sporche di sangue.

 _"Ho paura"_

 _"Starai bene…"_

 _"Grazie Principessa"._

Alzai lo sguardo mettendo a fuoco il suo volto, tornando così alla realtà.

 **\- Se è questo, ciò che serve al mio popolo…**

Dissi flebilmente.

Strinse la presa.

 **\- No! Non se ne parla!**

 **\- Hai detto tu stessa che essere Leader, equivale a sacrificare se stessi.**

 **\- No, Sky Girl, non a questo prezzo.**

Deglutii alle sue parole. Doveva forse finire tutto così?

Sentii le sue mani accarezzarmi il viso.

Non mi ero nemmeno accorta che stavo piangendo.

Mi baciò le guance bagnandosi le labbra con le mie lacrime.

La sua mano mi scostò un ciuffo di capelli dal viso. Il tocco delicato.

Posò le sue labbra calde sulle mie ed io mi lasciai andare. La volevo. Avevo bisogno di lei.

La spinsi a ridosso del muro. La sua schiena si poggiò contro il freddo acciaio.

Mi strinse a sé prepotentemente.

Le nostre lingue lottavano in un bacio passionale che andava via via intensificandosi.

Fece alcuni passi avanti, facendomi indietreggiare sino al tavolo. Mi alzò, sedendomi sopra di esso.

Cinsi la sua vita con le mie gambe. Volevo più contatto.

Mi tolse la giacca e subito dopo anche la maglia.

Le sue labbra si spostarono sul mio collo fameliche.

Le poggiai una mano sul petto scostandola. Il suo sguardo si fece interrogativo.

Le sganciai la cappa che portava sulla spalla. Le tolsi il cappotto.

Mi spinsi verso il centro del tavolo.

Le afferrai la maglia e l'attirai sopra di me.

Mi sorrise maliziosa dopo aver compreso le mie intenzioni.

iniziò baciandomi il ventre per poi salire lentamente sul mio seno sino alle labbra.

La sua gamba si muoveva tra le mie facendomi gemere, ma improvvisamente si fermò.

Mi guardò con quei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi.

 **\- Cosa stiamo facendo, Sky Girl?**

Mi scostai.

 **\- Mi sembra sia una cosa che vuoi anche tu.**

Sbottai infastidita.

 **\- Sì ma non così.**

Presi i miei vestiti caduti a terra e mi rivestii.

 **\- Fottiti Lexa!**

La vidi serrare la mascella.

 **\- Non capisco questo tuo linguaggio, ma leggo ciò che mi trasmette il tuo corpo. Perché ti comporti così,** **Clarke?**

Il suo tono era duro ma tradiva dolcezza.

 **\- Se ti chiedo di lasciarmi sola mi torturi continuando a seguirmi, mi concedo a te e mi rifiuti. Che cazzo vuoi** **da me eh? Lasciami in pace allora!**

Le urlai contro incamminandomi verso la porta.

In un attimo mi afferrò un polso voltandomi. Mi ritrovai schiena al muro ed entrambi i polsi bloccati addosso ad esso.

Il suo viso mostrava cattiveria ma mi decisi ad affrontarla.

 **\- Vuoi farlo? Ti accontento subito.**

Ringhiò. La voce bassa. Faceva paura.

Con uno strattone finii a terra sopra il suo mantello ed il cappotto. Staccò con forza un pezzo di corda che pendeva dal soffitto. Capii. Cercai di fuggire indietreggiando ma mi afferrò una caviglia trascinandomi verso di sé.

In un attimo fu subito sopra di me.

Mi bloccò i polsi con una mano mentre con l'altra li legò annodando la corda ad una grata fissata al muro.

Mi sorrise con cattiveria pura. Non potevo nemmeno scalciare perché era seduta sulle mie gambe.

Era troppo forte rispetto a me…potevo solo subire.

 **\- Lexa fermati.**

Le dissi preoccupata. Avevo paura.

Scosse il capo mimando un "No".

I suoi occhi, ghiaccio puro.

Respirava lentamente, a differenza mia.

Inclinò la testa guardandomi.

Mise una mano dietro la schiena prendendo il coltello che portava sempre con sé.

Il cuore mi saltò alla gola.

Lentamente fece scorrere la sua lama sul mio seno, sul ventre.

 **\- Lexa fermati.**

Le urlai terrorizzata.

Mi afferrò il mento con la mano libera. Il suo sguardo freddo nel mio. Chi era la persona che stavo guardando in quell'istante?

 **\- Anch'io posso essere cattiva e irrispettosa. Ho scelto la via più difficile con te, tentare di conquistarmi il** **tuo perdono, mostrandoti tutto ciò che posso offrirti. Non ho più intenzione farlo. Se qualcosa accade tra** **noi, non voglio che tu te ne penta il giorno successivo. Non sono un oggetto.**

Il suo tocco si fece più gentile ma il suo sguardo non si ammorbidì. Usò il coltello per liberarmi i polsi tagliando la corda.

 **\- Riesci a capirlo?**

Mi chiese. Accennai un "Sì" con il capo.

 **\- Non volevo spaventarti, Sky Girl.**

 **\- Io…**

Ero incredula per ciò che era appena accaduto…e mi sentii uno schifo per come l'avevo trattata. Me ne resi conto solo ora.

Si mise a sedere sul pavimento ed io la imitai. L'abbracciai e in quel momento la sentii irrigidirsi.

 **\- …mi dispiace, Lexa.**

Sciolse il mio abbraccio e si alzò, raccogliendo i suoi indumenti da terra.

 **\- Lo apprezzo.**

Disse prima di voltarsi per andarsene. La fermai afferrandole un polso.

Mi alzai in piedi affrontandola.

 **\- Ti prego, resta.**

Non mi rispose. Si scostò andando a sedersi su una sedia accanto al tavolo.

 **\- Sono stata egoista. Ho…pensato solo a quanto stavo soffrendo. Forse…avevo solo bisogno di sfogarmi…o** **di un confronto.**

Scossi il capo. Non sapevo nemmeno io dare una spiegazione plausibile…sentivo solo il dolore e ora mi stavo pentendo di tutto.

La vidi sospirare. Mi guardava scrutandomi come se volesse leggere la mia anima.

Mi fece cenno di avvicinarmi e la raggiunsi.

Si sporse, afferrandomi alla vita e portandomi verso sé. Voleva sedermi sulle sue ginocchia.

Mi strinse dolcemente. Ed io nascosi il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Amavo inspirare il suo profumo.

Mi accorsi di quanto mi era mancata.

 **\- Nonostante il dolore che mi hai causato andandotene, sei l'unica persona che voglio al mio fianco…**

Le dissi scostandomi per guardarla.

 **\- Lo apprezzo.**

Rispose con tono piatto.

 **\- …e nonostante il cuore mi faccia così male quando ti vedo, sei l'unica persona che vorrei baciare sino a** **togliermi il respiro.**

La sentii irrigidirsi a quelle mie ultime parole, bisbigliate maliziosamente al suo orecchio.

Serrò la mascella deglutendo.

 **\- In questo momento posso solo sopravvivere, ma so, che per vivere davvero ho bisogno di te…Clarke.**

Sentii un tuffo al cuore quando incatenò i suoi occhi ai miei per poi abbassare lo sguardo.

 **\- È difficile perdere qualcuno che vorresti avere accanto.**

Una frase soffocata la sua. Forse detta a sé stessa. Un pensiero fugace. Pensava a ciò che era successo a Mount Weather?

 **\- Non mi hai persa.**

Le bisbigliai di rimando sperando capisse.

Si voltò nuovamente verso di me e in quell'istante la guardai, accennando un sorriso.

I suoi occhi s'illuminarono sorridendo di rimando.

Quel sorriso splendido…un dono riservato solo a me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitolo 4_

Venni svegliata dalle prime luci del mattino.  
Un lieve vociare proveniva dall'esterno, segno che i grounders e alcuni dei nostri erano già operativi.  
Notai Lexa dormire ancora profondamente. Il viso poggiato alla mia fronte, le braccia mi stringevano a sé, anche se la stretta era flebile.  
Mi aveva coperto con il suo mantello, così da tenerci entrambe al caldo durante la notte.  
Sorrisi, poi però, fui costretta a tornare con la mente alla realtà. Che cosa dovevamo fare con il clan che mi dava la caccia?  
 **\- Dobbiamo parlarne con tua madre.**  
La voce dell'Heda ancora impastata dal sonno.  
 **\- Riesci a leggermi il pensiero?**  
Le chiesi sorridendo debolmente.  
 **\- No ma ho visto il tuo sguardo preoccupato, rivolto nel vuoto.**  
Si sporse leggermente per baciarmi la guancia, ma io mi voltai per riceverlo sulle labbra.  
Sentii il suo sorriso ampliarsi su di esse mentre mi attirò a sé, ancor di più, per approfondire il bacio.  
Udimmo dei passi nel corridoio. Era arrivato il momento di affrontare i nostri doveri.  
Ci alzammo. Sistemammo velocemente la stanza recuperando la mappa da terra.  
 **\- Heda, siete qui.**  
Indra sembrò preoccupata.  
 **\- Abbiamo studiato una possibile soluzione per tutta la notte.**  
Mentì Lexa, senza darlo a vedere.  
Mia madre, Bellamy e Kane ci raggiunsero nella stanza.  
 **\- Siete giunte a una soluzione?**  
Domandò poi il suo secondo, incuriosita.  
 **\- Volevamo discuterne con tutti voi.**  
Disse l'Heda rivolta a mia madre e Kane.  
 **\- Il vostro sguardo preoccupato m'intimorisce Heda.**  
Ammise mia madre con preoccupazione.  
 **\- Prego, prendete posto. Vi spiegherò il pensiero che ci affligge.**  
La invitò a sedersi guardandola gentilmente. L'apprensione sul viso di mia madre aumentò notevolmente a quelle parole.  
Lexa andò a sedersi sulla sedia dove poco prima avevamo riposato.  
Sospirò puntando lo sguardo a terra. Sembrava cercare un modo per dire le stesse cose che aveva detto a me poche ore prima.  
Il silenzio si stava facendo pesante.  
 **\- Heda.**  
La spronò Indra.  
Lexa alzò lo sguardo verso di me, distogliendolo subito dopo.  
Sospirò poi, guardando mia madre.  
Quei gesti apparentemente insignificanti dimostrarono quanto per lei fosse difficile quella situazione.  
Si alzò dalla sedia. Le mani giunte dietro la schiena.  
Guardava fuori dalla finestra dandoci le spalle.  
 **\- Anche Clarke, come lei Cancelliere, mi ha proposto diplomazia…**  
Fece una pausa come se stesse soppesando le parole.  
 _"Lexa, tu sei l'Heda…Quint era in errore. Ha disubbidito ai tuoi ordini._  
 _Puoi rimproverar loro di star facendo lo stesso. Dire che l'alleanza è ancora salda e che loro stanno_  
 _contravvenendo ad essa."_  
 **\- …cavalcare sino al villaggio e discutere, con il generale, di possibili soluzioni.**  
 **\- Mi sembra una valida proposta. Cosa vi affligge Heda?**  
Lexa sospirò nuovamente alla domanda di Kane. Si voltò incatenando lo sguardo a quello dell'uomo.  
 **\- Ripensate al prezzo della nostra alleanza e saprete il peso di ciò che sto per dirvi.**  
Dopo quella parole l'Heda si voltò nuovamente dandoci le spalle.  
Mi madre si alzò. Era pallida.  
 **\- No. No!**  
Urlò poi raggiungendo a passi veloci Lexa afferrandola per le spalle e voltandola perché la guardasse.  
Indra mise una mano sull'elsa della spada pronta all'attacco.  
 **\- Non puoi permetterlo, non puoi!**  
Urlò nuovamente.  
Lexa le afferrò i polsi cercando di calmarla.  
 **\- Non lo permetterò, Abigail.**  
 **\- Cosa possiamo fare?**  
Lexa lasciò la presa sui suoi polsi.  
Mia madre la guardò quasi supplichevole.  
La raggiunsi abbracciandola, cercando di calmarla.  
 **\- Possiamo tentare l'approccio diplomatico. In quanto Heda devono rispondere a me, ma sicuramente vorranno che Abigail, Cancelliere e quindi Leader in seconda, compia il sacrificio per onorare l'alleanza stessa.**  
Tutti tacquero.  
 **\- Come pensavate di evitarlo?**  
Domandò Bellamy, facendo sentire la propria voce per la prima volta in quell'assemblea.  
 **\- Ricorderò loro che l'ordine impartito da Clarke è stato dato per difendere il suo popolo. Si è redenta ai miei occhi, aiutando Anya a scappare da Mount Weather. Poi rammenterò loro che Quint ha intenzionalmente disubbidito a un mio ordine, uccidendo dapprima la guardia personale di Clarke e poi attentando alla sua vita.**  
 **\- Speriamo funzioni.**  
Disse il giovane sospirando.  
 **\- Se ciò non funzionerà, agirò di conseguenza considerandoli un nemico.**  
Lo sguardo di Lexa si adombrò a quelle parole.  
Un terrestre, di guarda in fianco alla porta della sala, sembrò aver seguito ogni movimento dei presenti.  
Ammiravo quanto fossero attenti ad ogni minimo dettaglio, pur di proteggere l'Heda.  
Decidemmo di organizzare la partenza di li a poco.

Avevano fatto sellare cinque cavalli.  
Io e Lexa in testa al gruppo seguite da Indra e mia madre. Subito a fianco a loro Bellamy e Kane.  
Nyko e il terrestre che sorvegliava l'Heda all'assemblea di stamane, serravano i fianchi esterni del gruppo così da osservare eventuali assalitori provenienti dall'interno del bosco.  
Avevo paura per ciò che sarebbe accaduto, ma dovevo distrarmi.  
Il cuore sembrava volermi uscire dal petto e l'ansia ormai era a livelli oltre il limite consentito.  
Tentaii con il dialogo. Ne avevo bisogno.  
 **\- Hai già scoperto come si chiama il nuovo Generale?**  
Chiesi a Lexa incuriosita. Non era scesa molto nei dettagli di ciò che aveva scoperto.  
 **\- Amros.  
\- Amros…e com'è diventato Generale? Non dovresti eleggere tu il Leader?**  
 **\- È stato il suo popolo ad eleggerlo**.  
Il suo tono era strano. Sembrava preoccupata o addirittura all'erta.  
Stavamo andando al passo. Oramai mancava poco per giungere al villaggio del Clan, in precedenza comandato da Quinn.  
Il cavaliere terrestre, si scostò dalla sua posizione portandosi oltre Lexa e fermandosi.  
Indra fermò il convoglio e l'Heda, chiese spiegazioni all'uomo di tal comportamento.  
Il cavaliere, sul sontuoso destriero nero, fece voltare il cavallo lentamente. Ora era faccia a faccia con il suo Comandante.  
Inclinò il capo come a scrutare Lexa. Ella non si scompose minimamente a quell'affronto.  
 **\- Alcuni di noi non torneranno a casa, vero?**  
Il tono dell'Heda era freddo.  
Il cavaliere non rispose.  
Grida di guerra si udirono provenire dalla vegetazione che ci circondava.  
Lexa, mettendo una mano dietro la schiena, mi afferrò saldamente facendo impennare il cavallo.  
L'animale si voltò velocemente per poi essere aizzato al galoppo, ma dopo pochi metri, venne azzoppato da una freccia facendoci cadere rovinosamente a terra.  
Accusai il colpo alla gamba e alla spalla ma, grazie all'adrenalina e alla paura, non sentii dolore.  
I Grounders erano già addosso ai miei accompagnatori. Del traditore non c'era traccia. I nostri cavalli erano scappati.  
Gli arcieri colpivano il terreno davanti a loro per non farli allontanare.  
Non ci volevano morti. Perché attaccarci allora?  
Lexa mi aiutò a rialzarmi in tutta fretta. Voleva che scappassimo nel bosco.  
Approfittò della confusione e si mise a correre, prendendomi per mano, cercando di ripararmi il più possibile dagli attacchi nemici.  
Sfilò la spada uccidendo un terrestre alla nostra destra.  
Alcune frecce si conficcarono nel terreno davanti a noi facendoci indietreggiare.  
Mi spinse verso un punto in cui la vegetazione era assai folta, mentre teneva a bada altri tre guerrieri pronti ad attaccarci. Così facendo li portò molto lontano da me.  
Indra e Nyko avevano steso alcuni Grounders e ora lottavano contro altri.  
 **\- Colpisci gli arcieri!**  
Esclamò Kane a Bellamy che sparava a tutto ciò che si muoveva fra gli alberi.  
 **\- Non li vedo!**  
Rispose il giovane cercando di proteggere mia madre.  
Dei click sordi mi giunsero familiari fin troppo. Avevano finito le munizioni.  
Estrassi la pistola, ma qualcuno mi afferrò da dietro mettendomi una mano sulla bocca.  
 **\- Resta qui. L'Heda l'ha fatto per proteggerti.**  
Lincoln.  
Spostai nuovamente lo sguardo su Lexa. Colpì, con un affondo letale, l'assalitore davanti a sé per poi scagliarsi su un altro appena giunto alle sue spalle. Parò l'attacco e poi la vidi immobilizzarsi.  
L'Heda abbassò la spada facendola cadere a terra.  
Il terrestre contro il quale stava duellando fece un cenno agli altri due in arrivo e, assieme a loro, si ritirò nel bosco.  
Lexa si toccò il collo estraendone un piccolo ago acuminato.  
Il mio cuore si fermò. Tutto sembrò andare a rallentatore.  
 **\- Heda!**  
Il grido di Indra si levò nell'aria.  
Tutti i nostri assalitori erano scomparsi.  
Lexa cadde a terra esanime.  
Sentii Lincoln trattenermi, la sua presa era così salda da farmi male. Volevo correre da lei, ma non me l'avrebbe permesso.  
Indra e Nyko scattarono in avanti per raggiungere l'Heda, ma gli arcieri gli impedirono l'avanzata.  
Il secondo di Lexa tentò nuovamente.  
Una decina di frecce, colpirono il terreno ma lei non desistette.  
Fu ferita alla spalla da una di esse. Un grido lancinante scaturì dalle sue labbra.  
Un'altra freccia sibilò accanto alla testa di Nyko, che trascinò Indra con sé, raggiungendoci assieme a mia madre, Bellamy e Kane.  
Sentimmo le frecce passarci accanto. Il loro scopo era che abbandonassimo l'Heda. Stranamente ci volevano vivi.  
Correvamo a perdifiato, lungo il sentiero che poco prima avevamo percorso.  
Ci fermammo in uno spiazzo. Il fiato corto.  
 **\- Non possiamo lasciarla così!**  
Protestai. La mia voce spezzata da singhiozzi.  
 **\- Non abbiamo altra scelta.**  
Mi disse Indra. Il volto tirato per il dolore alla spalla.  
 **\- Perché sei qui Lincoln?**  
Chiese mia madre con sospetto.  
 **\- L'Heda aveva notato dei comportamenti sospetti a Ton DC. Voleva la sicurezza di Clarke prima di tutto,** **così mi ha detto di starle sempre accanto, qualsiasi cosa accada.**  
 **\- Ma lei, ora, chi la salverà?**  
Chiesi tentando di calmarmi. Mia madre mi strinse a sé.  
 **\- Stanotte, sono andata per conto dell'Heda a parlare con i capi degli altri 11 Clan. Si presenteranno a Camp** **Jaha entro sera, nel caso di mancato contatto con il nostro Comandante.**  
La voce di Indra tradiva dolore.  
 **\- Lexa sapeva già che non sarebbe andata bene…**  
 **\- Sospettava un tradimento interno, Clarke del Popolo del Cielo. Solo, non sapeva sino a che punto** **potessero arrivare i cospiratori, né che si trattasse proprio di un suo fidato cavaliere.**  
Aggiunse Nyko tristemente.  
 **\- Dobbiamo andarcene di qui!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitolo 5_

Non ricordo quanto tempo passai nella mia tenda a Camp Jaha quando, le nostre vedette, ci informarono di alcuni movimenti sul limitare del bosco.

Grounders.

Scortati da ventidue guardie armate di scudo, che li circondavano per assicurar loro protezione da ogni lato, un gruppo di undici capi stava avanzando verso il cancello del nostro campo.

 **\- Siamo qui per parlare con l'Heda.**

Era una voce femminile quella che udii.

Udire il titolo di Lexa fu come un pugno allo stomaco.

Corsi verso il cancello, seguita da Indra e Nyko.

Mia madre e Kane, avevano già ordinato di aprire e farli entrare.

Solo undici guardie entrarono con loro, le altre undici rimasero di guardia al cancello. Oltre il limitare del bosco, centinaia di uomini.

 **\- Mi chiamo Abigail e sono il Cancelliere. Questo è Kane. Mia figlia, Clarke, la conoscete già.**

Ci presentò gentilmente mia madre, seppur intimorita.

 **\- Benvenuti.**

Li salutai chinando il capo.

 **\- Abbiamo anticipato il nostro incontro, sperando di poter parlare nell'immediato con l'Heda.**

Fu un uomo alto e possente dalla voce bassa e roca a parlare.

Il silenzio calò fra i presenti.

Sul volto degli 11 si poté notare preoccupazione e rabbia.

 **\- È già cominciato…**

Disse uno di loro notando il nostro silenzio.

Indra fece un passo avanti.

 **\- Siamo stati attaccati. Gli arcieri ci bloccavano qualsiasi via di fuga mentre decine di guerrieri ci attaccavano solo per tenerci occupati. L' Heda ha cercato di mettere in salvo Clarke, Leader del Popolo del Cielo, ma il loro cavallo è stato azzoppato e pure loro costrette al confronto diretto con i guerrieri…almeno fino a quando il nostro Comandante non è stato ferito. In quell'istante tutti i guerrieri si ritirarono nel bosco. Abbiamo cercato di avvicinarci all'Heda, caduta a terra priva di sensi, ma gli arcieri non ce l'hanno permesso.**

Dopo le parole di Indra, i Capi degli 11 Clan di guardarono tra loro.

 **\- Dobbiamo parlare. In privato.**

Disse un giovane rivolto a me e mia madre.

Casa sapevano? Quanto brutto era ciò che ci stavano per dire?

L'ansia iniziò a farsi sentire.

Andammo nella sala riunioni. Nove guardie erano all'interno con noi mentre due rimasero fuori dalla porta.

Il giovane, che poco prima ci chiese privacy, fece un passo in avanti verso il tavolo che divideva noi da loro.

 **\- Partiamo dal principio.**

Sospirò come per riordinare le idee prima di iniziare il discorso.

 **\- Dopo la morte di Quint e l'elezione di Amros come nuovo Leader da parte del proprio popolo, le sue idee e la sua sete di vendetta hanno fatto sì che il clan subisse una scissione.**

 **Alle persone che rifiutarono Amros come capo e la sua condotta violenta, fu dato asilo presso il mio clan.**

 **I guerrieri rimasti con il Generale iniziarono ad alimentare una vendetta che si sarebbe consumata. Nessuno di noi sapeva quando e di che intensità fosse…ma mai pensavamo accadesse così…mai contro l'Heda.**

 **\- L'Heda ha salvato Clarke, Leader del Popolo del Cielo, da Quint. Soprattutto sapevano che il nostro Comandante non avrebbe mai permesso violenza su questa giovane…incluso il sacrificio per una tregua che, come tutti hanno notato, a loro non interessava. Né la tregua, né l'alleanza.**

Rammentò Indra.

I capi degli 11 Clan si guardarono come a chiedersi a vicenda qualcosa.

Che cosa ci nascondevano?

Uno di loro fece un cenno d'assenso al secondo dell'Heda.

 **\- C'è dell'altro.**

Aggiunse poi Indra. Quel cenno era un permesso.

 **\- Spiegateci.**

Li spronò Kane.

 **\- Amros ha rapito la famiglia del cavaliere che vi ha tradito e assieme a loro una decina di bambini che vivono a Ton DC. Non sapevamo fosse lui il colpevole. Sono spariti e basta.**

Annunciò un altro degli 11. Alcuni tatuaggi su viso e collo lo distinguevano dagli altri.

 **\- Abbiamo un infiltrato fra i loro uomini. Si assicura che la famiglia del vostro cavaliere e i bimbi rapiti, restino in vita.**

Continuò.

 **\- Come avete saputo, in seguito, che i bimbi erano stati rapiti da Amros e soprattutto che erano ancora vivi?**

Chiesi con un tono che tradiva rabbia e disgusto per tutta quella situazione.

 **\- L'Heda è stata avvisata ieri notte dal cavaliere stesso, Reidar. È stato in quel momento che ha deciso di mandarmi all'incontro con gli 11.**

Spiegò Indra.

 **\- Allora ci avete mentito! Lei sapeva! È stata proprio lei a lasciare che Reidar ascoltasse i nostri piani per poi andarli a riferire.**

Ringhiò mia madre

 **\- Nyko non ha mentito, Cancelliere del Popolo del Cielo. Vi ha rivelato solo ciò che sapeva. Non siamo tutt'ora a conoscenza di quanti siano ne chi siano i cospiratori. La massima segretezza prima di tutto.**

Rispose Indra. Il tono calmo.

 **\- Se sapeva, perché rischiare che ci uccidessero tutti? Perché rischiare la sua vita?**

Domandò mia madre con rabbia. Si sentiva in pericolo per l'ennesima volta.

 **\- Non volevano ucciderci, volevano lei. L'ha fatto perché ora possono dichiarare guerra al Clan di Amros. Prima, le loro leggi e la loro alleanza non lo rendevano possibile.**

M'intromisi come se avessi pronunciato un mio pensiero ad alta voce.

 **\- La giovane Leader del vostro popolo ha ragione. Non vi è ancora certezza di colpevolezza verso Amros. È la parola del vostro cavaliere Reidar, contro la sua di Generale. Un attacco diretto verso l'Heda, invece, è guerra aperta.**

Spiegò uno dei Capi Clan.

 **\- Perché rischiare una guerra per una vendetta?**

Chiese Kane.

 **\- Eliminando l'Heda eliminano ogni accusa, ogni testimonianza importante e valida che possa distruggere il** **loro Clan. Amros non sa che il vostro cavaliere è stato appositamente aiutato, non sa nemmeno che uno dei** **suoi più fidati uomini è dalla nostra parte. Inoltre, tutti noi, sappiamo di come l'Heda vi protegge, Clarke del Popolo del Cielo. Persino dopo il patto con gli uomini della montagna. Lei ha sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo per voi e, questo, Quint non lo sopportava. Né lui né Amros.**

Disse il più giovane degli 11.

 **\- La vendetta rende ciechi. Quando si è certi di vincere, si commettono errori che possono porre fine a** **tutto.**

La voce cupa di uno di loro centrò il punto.

 **\- Quindi vogliono uccidere l'Heda?**

Domandò mia madre con apprensione.

 **\- Non proprio. C'è stato un intrusione a Mount Weather dopo la sua caduta.**

Annunciò il giovane Generale.

 **\- Abbiamo idea che siano state rubate alcune cose.**

Aggiunse poi.

Mi paralizzai.

 **\- Mietitore.**

Bisbigliai. Gli occhi sgranati. Ricordavo tutto ciò che era successo a Lincoln. No…non poteva essere.

 **\- Pensiamo che vogliano scatenarvela contro, una volta che tornerete a riprenderla.**

Ipotizzò un altro degli 11.

 **\- Così da eliminare le persone di cui si fida. Le uniche che proveranno a liberarla. E tra queste, il vostro Leader.**

S'intromise il giovane.

 **\- Ciò che non sanno è che noi saremo lì e circonderemo il villaggio.**

Di nuovo il Capo Clan dalla voce roca.

 **\- Vi faranno entrare senza troppa resistenza. Proprio per far sì che a voi ci pensi lei.**

Aggiunse infine facendo rimanere in silenzio l'intera sala.

 **\- Chi mi dice che Amros, non sia già a conoscenza di un attacco contro il suo villaggio?**

Chiesi sospettosa.

 **\- L'esercito che vedete là fuori è un quarto degli uomini che possediamo. Numero sufficiente a sterminare l'intero Clan di Amros. A titolo informativo verso chiunque chiedesse spiegazioni, tutti questi uomini fanno parte della nostra guardia personale. Devono seguirci ovunque andiamo. Nessuno sa le eventuali destinazioni ne i motivi legati ai nostri spostamenti. Chi ha ascoltato la nostra conversazione in questo momento sono i nostri fratelli di sangue. Se cadiamo noi, cadranno anche loro.**

Fu una donna a parlare, la stessa voce che poco prima udimmo al cancello chiedere udienza all'Heda.

 **\- Sembra un piano sicuro.**

Ammise Kane compiaciuto.

 **\- Ciò che non facilita le cose, sarà intrufolarci nel villaggio e recuperare l'Heda nel caso fosse ancora viva.**

Disse mia madre guardandomi.

 **\- Armati di tutto punto è un rischio che possiamo correre. Porterò con me Nyko, Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke e** **quel giovane al suo fianco. Al nostro seguito i soldati del nostro Comandante. Nessuna obiezione.**

Indra aveva già un piano nella sua mente.

 **\- Entreremo nel villaggio. Minacceremo Amros di sapere che detiene l'Heda.**

 **\- Con quale prova, Indra?**

Chiese la donna con arroganza.

Il secondo di Lexa tirò fuori la freccia che l'aveva colpita. I colori delle piume erano quelli del Clan di Amros.

La donna si zittì.

 **\- Sarà grazie a questa che ci condurranno da l'Heda.**

 **\- Come fai a esserne sicura, Indra?**

Le chiesi incuriosita e preoccupata.

 **\- Grazie a questa freccia Amros è punibile per alto tradimento. Dovrà ucciderci tutti per eliminare così ogni** **testimone.**

Rispose poi con un ghigno.

 **\- Voi gente del cielo non valete poi molto, intendo come valore dato alla vostra parola, ma il secondo** **dell'Heda e i Grounders più fidati al suo servizio, sono le persone che verrebbero ascoltate e prese in** **considerazione da noi Capi Clan.**

Puntualizzò il giovane Generale.

 **\- A questo proposito, perché non venire subito a parlarne con voi?**

 **\- Giusta domanda, Cancelliere del Popolo del Cielo. Amros sa che impieghereste troppo tempo, per andare** **a Ton DC a indire un'udienza con i Capi Clan…tempo che vi gioca contro al momento. Da qui la certezza di un attacco diretto.**

Non potevamo fare altro che annuire a quelle parole. Avevano pensato a tutto.

 **\- Una volta certi che siete entrati, le nostre sentinelle che saranno già sul posto a sorvegliare l'intero** **incontro, ci avviseranno e inizieremo ad avanzare dando poi il via all'attacco.**

Aggiunse infine.

 **\- Che ne sarà di Amros?**

Chiese mia madre come se stesse cercando di valutare e soppesare tutte le parole appena udite.

 **\- Verrà catturato, processato e giustiziato.**

Spiegò uno degli 11.

 **\- Partiremo all'alba.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitolo 6_

Avevo battagliato un bel po' contro mia madre e il suo rifiuto di farmi partecipare al recupero di Lexa.

Alla fine convenne anche lei che non potevo esimermi. Volevano vendicarsi a causa mia e, cosa ancor più importante, non potevo abbandonare l'Heda.

Mi ritrovai a fare una decina di respiri profondi per cercare di calmarmi. Tra paura, ansia e brutti presentimenti, non sapevo più a cosa badare. Concentrazione, ecco ciò di cui avevo bisogno.

Andavamo al passo con i nostri splendidi cavalli. Non riuscivo a fare a meno di adorare quell'animale…avevano destrieri stupendi i cavalieri grounders.

Mi trovavo seduta dietro ad Octavia. Ormai era diventata un'esperta terrestre.

Davanti a noi i cavalli di Nyko e indra. Spostai lo sguardo verso Lincoln alla nostra destra e poi su Bellamy era alla nostra sinistra…un po' impacciato ma se la cavava bene.

Dietro di noi, marciavano un centinaio di Grounders, tutti guerrieri fedeli all'Heda.

Avevamo un vantaggio sul vasto esercito degli 11 Capi Clan. Doveva sembrare che fossimo soli.

Davanti a noi, gli alberi si diradavano mostrando un villaggio, fatto di baracche in legno.

 _"Vi faranno entrare senza troppa resistenza. Proprio per far sì che a voi ci pensi lei"._

Ricordai le parole di uno dei generali …infatti, sembrava essere disabitato.

Ci guardammo intorno. Il silenzio più assoluto ci circondava.

 **\- Trappola.**

Borbottò Indra fermando il convoglio.

Sapevamo già a cosa andavamo incontro. Dovevamo mostrarci sorpresi?

 **\- Amros! Mostrati se hai il coraggio.**

Gridò il secondo dell'Heda.

Alcuni rumori parvero udirsi tutti intorno a noi.

Eravamo sotto tiro da ogni angolazione possibile. Gli arcieri erano appostati ovunque l'occhio potesse vedere. Attorno a noi guerrieri armati, in numero nettamente superiore al nostro, erano pronti all'attacco.

Sapevamo che sarebbe accaduto, ma viverlo faceva decisamente un altro effetto.

 **\- Quale onore.**

Davanti a noi vedemmo il guerriero che, giorni prima, mi chiese come mi chiamavo prima di dare l'ordine di uccidermi.

 **\- Amros.**

Ringhiò Nyko.

 **\- A cosa devo la vostra visita?**

Amros sogghignava compiaciuto.

 **\- Siamo qui per l'Heda.**

Il tono di Indra era duro. Eppure, stava mostrando molto autocontrollo.

 **\- L'Heda? E perché dovrebbe essere qui?**

 **\- I tuoi uomini ci hanno attaccati nel bosco.**

Amros a quell'accusa alzò una mano per zittire la guerriera.

 **\- I miei uomini?**

Chiese per poi mettersi a ridere.

In quell'istante Indra mostrò la freccia con i colori del Clan di Amros e Quint.

Il sorriso sulla faccia dell'uomo svanì.

 **\- Prendeteli. Non vi consiglio di fare resistenza, se volete vederla viva. Siete solo pochi testimoni. Carne da macello.**

Nyko, che aveva già la mano sull'elsa della sua spada, la spostò al suo fianco arrendendosi alla richiesta.

I guerrieri armati di spada si avvicinarono a noi minacciandoci con le armi.

Ci scortarono sino ad una bassa costruzione in cemento. Da li potevamo vedere il resto del nostro esercito ancora tenuto sotto scacco dagli uomini di Amros.

 **\- Gli altri non mi servono.**

Aggiunse il Generale. Bastò un cenno del capo per dare inizio ad un inferno.

Gli arcieri uccisero a uno a uno i grounders venuti con noi. Quelli che sopravvissero alle frecce erano costretti ad un corpo a corpo contro i guerrieri di Amros, sino a che, di un centinaio, ne rimase solo uno.

Aveva una ferita al braccio ma si era battuto con le unghie e con i denti pur di sopravvivere al massacro.

 **\- Fermi. Prendetelo e portatelo dal'Heda, assieme agli altri. Vedremo se saprà cavarsela così** **tenacemente, anche contro il suo Comandante.**

Avevamo fatto venire quei guerrieri con noi per aiutarci. Mi sentii morire nel vederli massacrare senza poter fare nulla per impedirlo.

Uno dei scagnozzi di Amros aprì una pesante porta in acciaio.

 **\- Prego, miei visitatori. Entrate.**

Il Generale rideva. Noi un po' meno.

 **\- Sospirai. Cosa sarebbe accaduto lì dentro?**

Avevo una paura fottuta nel vedere Lexa…Mietitore.

Una morsa sembrò serrarsi attorno al mio cuore tanto da farmi male.

Guardai Lincoln. Se fosse stata un Mietitore, mia madre poteva di certo salvarla. Mi feci coraggio.

A uno a uno entrammo nell'edificio in cemento.

 **\- Vediamo chi di voi è il più bravo a giocare a "predatore e preda". Buona fortuna.**

La porta si chiuse pesantemente e una risata si udì dietro essa.

Octavia si guardò intorno.

 **\- Beh…per lo meno non ci hanno disarmati.**

Disse abbozzando un sorriso per spezzare la tensione.

 **\- Non ci resta che avanzare e sperare.**

Ammise Bellamy frustrato per la situazione.

Davanti a noi un'altra porta d'acciaio come quella da cui ci avevano fatti entrare.

 **\- Dobbiamo prestare attenzione a qualsiasi movimento e a qualsiasi rumore.**

Ci informò Lincoln. Essendo stato un mietitore, ricordava ogni cosa.

Restammo poggiati al muro, mentre Nyko aprì la porta con un tremendo cigolio.

Il mio cuore fece una capriola nel petto. Lo sentii nettamente dopo aver visto Lexa, in piedi, in fondo a quella stanza spoglia e umida. Ci dava le spalle.

Sentii una mano chiudermi la bocca. Qualcuno mi tratteneva.

Lincoln. Non mi ero nemmeno accorta che stavo per scattare verso di lei.

Octavia si mise l'indice sulle labbra intimando a tutti il silenzio.

Il guerriero decise di farci strada all'interno della stanza.

La spada sguainata.

A uno a uno, senza fare rumore, lo seguimmo.

Usando il manganello elettrificato, potevamo stordirla senza farle troppo male.

Appena Bellamy lo estrasse ci fu un movimento, seppur quasi impercettibile da parte di Lexa.

D'un tratto l'Heda si voltò lanciandoci contro il suo fidato coltello. Uno scatto fulmineo. Un battito di ciglia.

Indra sembrò prevederne la traiettoria e spinse a terra Octavia.

L'arma andò a scalfire il muro dietro di noi, prima di cadere a terra.

Il suo viso inespressivo…il suo sguardo vuoto. Cosa ti hanno fatto, Lexa?

Lentamente l'Heda iniziò ad avvicinarsi al suo guerriero.

Il terrestre imbracciava la spada davanti a sé, ma gli si leggeva in faccia che non voleva colpire il suo Comandante, non poteva.

 **\- Devi colpirla.**

Ordinò Indra.

Il mio cuore sembrò fermarsi.

L'uomo alzò il braccio per difendersi ma, ci fu un istante in cui esitò.

Lexa approfittò dell'esitazione per afferrare il braccio dell'uomo e disarmarlo spezzandoglielo.

Un grido di dolore rimbombò fra le pareti.

Quel gesto non fu difficile da parte dell'Heda perché anche lui, come noi, era paralizzato da ciò che stava accadendo.

 **\- Comandante…Comandante.**

La voce del terrestre tremava. Mentre si teneva il braccio ferito, il suo sguardo era fisso sulla donna che, ora, brandiva la spada.

Con la mano libera Lexa lo afferrò per i lunghi capelli, scostandogli la testa come a mettere in evidenza il collo.

Lui tentò di allontanarla ma riuscì solo ad aggrapparsi alla sua veste di Comandante.

Un secondo grido, stavolta lancinante, ci fece accapponare la pelle.

L'Heda gli morse il collo facendolo sanguinare copiosamente e, nello stesso istante, trafisse il proprio guerriero con la spada.

L'uomo cadde a terra senza vita.

Indra mi spinse fuori dalla stanza, imitata dagli altri. Lincoln chiuse la pesante porta di metallo poggiandovi la schiena.

 **\- Va bene, va bene…dobbiamo agire altrimenti ci ucciderà tutti.**

Disse Bellamy tentando, allo stesso tempo, di pensare ad un piano d'azione.

Sentii Octavia prendere dei respiri profondi dopo le parole di Bellamy.

 **\- Ok, Ok…ci sono già passata. Dobbiamo far sì che ci dia le spalle. Qualcuno la distrae e noi la mettiamo KO** per poi portarla a Camp Jaha.

La giovane dai capelli corvini ricordò i terribili istanti in cui Bellamy sedò Lincoln dopo che aveva cercato di ucciderli.

 **\- Ma come?**

Chiesi io preoccupata. Non volevo le facessero male.

 **\- La stordiremo con il manganello elettrificato…alias moderno Taser. Appena perde i sensi la incateniamo e** la portiamo al Campo. Con Lincoln ha funzionato.

Aggiunse poi la ragazza.

 **\- Solo…state attenti.**

Disse Lincoln con tono preoccupato.

Ci guardammo e, dopo un cenno del capo da parte di Indra, Nyko riaprì la porta.

Con cautela guardammo all'interno della stanza.

Il cadavere del guerriero era riverso a terra, in una pozza di sangue.

Il coltello di Lexa, finito addosso alla parete, era sparito… anche dell'Heda, nessuna traccia.

 **\- Sia mai, che le cose siano semplici!**

Sbottò Octavia.

Davanti a noi c'era un'altra stanza.

Scendemmo i gradini che portavano alla sala successiva, illuminata da una finestra in alto ma chiusa da una grata.

Urla di guerra e scontri si udivano da fuori.

Dietro di noi, un'altra porta.

 **\- Uno in meno vedo. Alla fine, il guerriero, non era poi così bravo come credevo.**

Una risata accompagnò quella frase. Amros ci stava guardando dall'esterno, accucciato per vederci meglio.

 **\- Pensavate forse che, i capi degli undici clan, potessero spaventarmi? Io potrò pur cadere, ma qualcun altro** **vi sta già manipolando senza che lo sappiate. Poveri illusi. Spesso ci si circonda di nemici senza rendersene** **conto.**

Ci fu un'altra risata che alimentò la nostra rabbia.

Un rumore forte si sentì dietro di noi, attirando verso di esso la nostra attenzione.

La porta alle nostre spalle era chiusa, quindi non ce ne preoccupammo molto…almeno non in quel momento.

 **\- Vi consiglio di proseguire. Il tempo scorre amici miei.**

Amros si alzò in piedi. Da dov'eravamo noi potevamo vedere solo i suoi stivali.

Notammo che venne raggiunto da qualcun altro.

 **\- Mia signora.**

Il generale salutò il nuovo arrivato che non disse una parola.

 **-Avevo ordinato di non colpirli!**

Esclamò poi Amros con ira. Con chi si stava giustificando?

Si udirono dei gemiti di dolore soffocati e, il Generale, cadde a terra privo di vita.

Il nuovo arrivato, l'aveva colpito al collo con una della frecce del Clan di Amros.

Era quella la persona che stava tradendo gli 11 Capi?

Di nuovo udimmo quel forte rumore alle nostre spalle. Dovevamo muoverci.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitolo 7_

Aprimmo la porta con cautela. Non sapevamo chi o cosa fosse l'autore di quei forti colpi, che avevamo sentito fino a poco prima.

Nyko e Indra furono i primi a varcare la soglia della nuova stanza.

 **\- Preparatevi a colpire. Ci saranno almeno dieci mietitori.**

Bisbigliò la guerriera informandoci.

Sbirciai da sopra la sua spalla. Sembrava di essere all'interno di una fabbrica. C'erano grosse macchine in metallo, ferme immobili come tutto ciò che restava dell'evoluzione umana di cento anni fa.

Alcuni mietitori si stavano cibando di cadaveri a terra.

Nyko batté violentemente, con la spada, sulla porta d'acciaio. Voleva attirare la loro attenzione e ci riuscì.

 **\- Resta qui.**

M'intimò Indra. Le diedi retta molto volentieri.

Notai quanto Octavia era migliorata nel combattimento. Da sola era riuscita ad abbatterne due prima di essere in difficoltà, a causa di un terzo mietitore arrivatole alle spalle.

Lincoln lo uccise, liberando così la presa del mostro sul collo di Octavia.

Indra ne colpì velocemente almeno cinque.

Mentre Nyko e Lincoln si abbatterono sui rimanenti, Bellamy si accinse a cercare tracce dell'Heda e probabili vie d'uscita.

 **\- Venite, di qua.**

Ci fece un cenno perché lo raggiungessimo.

Con la via libera dai mietitori, potevamo continuare la nostra ricerca.

Davanti a noi un lungo corridoio semi buio. Era illuminato da poche piccole finestre, poste in alto verso il soffitto.

Camminavamo lentamente, per non fare rumore, guardandoci intorno sempre all'erta.

Passammo alcune porte chiuse. Le ignorammo preferendo raggiungere la stanza in fondo al corridoio.

Più ci avvicinavamo più sentivamo un lieve vociare sommesso. Sembrava che qualcuno piangesse.

Voci fragili.

 **\- I bambini…i bambini sono là dentro.**

Bisbigliai.

 **\- Dobbiamo portarli in salvo.**

 **\- Piano, Clarke Griffin. Non sappiamo ancora chi sia lì con loro.**

Mi fermò Indra.

 **\- Motivo in più per aiutarli.**

Insistei.

 **\- L'Heda ha la priorità.**

S'impuntò la guerriera.

 **\- Stai scherzando vero? Il vostro Comandante è un mietitore. Peggio di così non può andare. Non sappiamo chi ci sia con quei bambini. Potrebbero morire!**

Ringhiò Bellamy furioso.

Indra fece un passo verso di lui, minacciosa.

 **\- L'Heda ha la priorità.**

Sibilò con una mano sull'elsa della spada.

Bellamy serrò la mascella cercando di trattenere la rabbia.

 **\- Perfetto!**

Sbottò Lincoln attirando l'attenzione verso ciò che stava guardando.

Lexa era in piedi dietro di noi. Ci stava sbarrando ogni via d'uscita. Non potevamo portarla dai bambini.

 **\- Siamo in tanti. Riusciremo a stordirla.**

Constatò Octavia.

Ogni volta che la vedevo il cuore sembrava fermarsi.

Il capo chino come un automa silente.

La spada sembrava pesarle, toccava terra con la punta affilata.

Una scatto e alzò il viso. Immobile mi guardava. Il volto inespressivo.

Della Lexa che conoscevo non vi era nemmeno l'ombra.

Quelle splendide labbra, ricordo di quell'ultimo bacio impresso nella mia mente, sporche di sangue che scendeva su tutto il mento sino al collo.

Inspirai a fondo.

Mosse un passo verso di noi, facendoci indietreggiare a ridosso della porta alle nostre spalle.

Eravamo in trappola.

Un altro passo, ci fece mettere sulla difensiva.

Mise una mano alla cinta estraendone, lentamente, il coltello. Gesto che le sembrò essere di una fatica impressionante. Lo avrebbe lanciato nuovamente?

 **\- Sta cercando di lottare contro il farmaco che la rende un mietitore.**

Bisbigliò Lincoln.

 **\- Come lo sai?**

Chiese Octavia in un sussurro.

 **\- Ci ho provato anch'io prima che l'effetto mi inghiottisse l'anima e la mente.**

Vidi Lexa chiudere gli occhi. Il respiro pesante. Stava per arrendersi?

 **\- Dobbiamo colpirla ora. Il farmaco sta per prendere il sopravvento.**

Ordinò Lincoln guardando Indra che assieme a Nyko e Bellamy iniziarono ad avvicinarsi all'Heda.

L'avevano quasi raggiunta, quando Lexa aprì gli occhi. Sembrava aver acquisito nuova forza.

Alzò la spada colpendo Lincoln che cadde a terra ferito ad una gamba.

Nyko parò un fendente veloce cercando poi di disarmarla. Fallì scostandosi e lasciando il posto ad Indra.

Il secondo dell'Heda, riuscì a togliere il pugnale al proprio Comandante prima di finire a terra.

Bellamy stava per lanciarsi verso l'Heda, quando la porta alle mie spalle si aprì bruscamente colpendo me e Octavia alla schiena. Ci spostammo velocemente prima di essere assalite da altri mietitori.

Sparai alcuni colpi uccidendone almeno tre.

Indra nel frattempo era impegnata a combattere contro Lexa.

La guerriera dalla pelle scura era finita con la schiena al muro. La spada dell'Heda cercava di colpirla ma Indra riusciva a scansarsi velocemente. L'arma si abbatté sul muro svariate volte, prima che Indra riuscisse ad allontanare il proprio Comandante con un calcio.

Octavia, spada sguainata, lottava contro alcuni mietitori. Bellamy corse in suo soccorso.

In un attimo eravamo circondati.

Mi voltai. Nella sala accanto a me, riuscivo a scorgere dei bimbi spaventati.

Poco distante da loro un cadavere con l'armatura del Clan di Amros.

Bellamy mi lanciò un manganello elettrificato e, con esso, riuscii a difendermi dall'attacco di alcuni mietitori.

I miei compagni di sventura se la stavano cavando egregiamente. Erano più di noi, ma stavamo avendo la meglio su quei mostri.

Un grido alle mie spalle richiamò la mia attenzione.

Lexa aveva sfruttato quel caos per recarsi dai bambini.

 **\- No!**

Gridai con tutto il fiato che avevo.

Non avrei permesso che facesse loro del male.

Corsi a perdifiato raggiungendoli. Estrassi la pistola e la puntai contro l'Heda.

Il cuore correva veloce nel petto.

Lexa si fermò a pochi passi da me.

La guardai e in quell'istante capii cosa stavo perdendo.

La mia mano cominciò a tremare.

Dovevo farmi coraggio per salvarli.

 **\- Lexa…Lexa guardami…sono io Clarke…**

L'Heda non si mosse. Il suo sguardo vuoto nel mio.

 **\- Sky Girl.**

Aggiunsi con un nodo alla gola, al solo pensiero della sua voce pronunciare quel nomignolo che mi aveva dato.

Ebbe un sussulto di un istante, come a ricordare quel nome.

Bellamy le piombò alle spalle per stordirla ma Lexa, fu più veloce.

Si voltò. Braccio teso. Se non fosse stato per Nyko, Bellamy avrebbe perso la testa.

Si sentì distintamente la lama tagliare l'aria sopra il loro capo.

La colpii con il manganello elettrificato. Sentii la spada cadere a terra. Sembrava un buon segno finché l'Heda, non mi prese alla sprovvista buttandomi a terra.

Mi accorsi che erano giunti altri mietitori. Sembravano non finire più.

Bellamy, Indra e Nyko stavano facendo il possibile perché non si avvicinassero ai bimbi.

Sentii Octavia gridare e finire a terra.

Lexa mi fissò e io mi pietrificai.

In un attimo fu subito sopra di me.

L'Heda, mi stava trattenendo sul pavimento con la forza.

Lo sguardo inespressivo incatenato al mio.

 _"Tu sei quella che ha bruciato vivi trecento dei miei guerrieri."_

 _"Tu sei quella che li ha mandati ad ucciderci"._

Il nostro primo incontro riaffiorò nella mia mente. Sembravano giorni così lontani.

 **\- Dove sei Lexa?**

Le chiesi.

Con la coda dell'occhio vidi il manganello poco distante da noi. Allungai un braccio cercando di afferrarlo.

Lexa si sporse verso il cadavere a terra. Prese il coltello dalla cinta del guerriero.

Approfittai di quel gesto per allungarmi di più verso il manganello. Preso!

Anche Lexa lo notò. Sul suo volto vi si dipinse uno sguardo d'ira.

In quell'istante, vidi la lama del pugnale abbattersi velocemente verso di me.

 _"Not everyone. Not you"_

Un suono acuto e fastidioso, all'improvviso, rimbombò per tutta la sala.

Lexa si accucciò al suolo improvvisamente. Un espressione di dolore sul viso.

Era già successo a Lincoln quando il cecchino aveva azionato il comando acustico contro i mietitori. Serviva per renderli inermi e così fu anche per l'Heda.

Il pugnale a terra, al mio fianco. Ero salva. Lo eravamo tutti.

Bellamy ne approfittò per stordirla totalmente facendole perdere i sensi, mentre Indra si recò alla fonte di tale suono.

Reidar, il cavaliere traditore, ci aveva salvati.

Nyko immobilizzò il suo comandante usando alcune delle catene che tenevano prigionieri i bambini.

Reidar, dopo aver riabbracciato la propria famiglia, guardò il cadavere dell'uomo a terra.

 **\- È riuscito a proteggerli fino alla fine.**

 **\- Era lui il vostro infiltrato fra gli uomini di Amros?**

Domandai.

 **\- Sì. Sapevo che la mia famiglia era in buone mani. Mi dispiace per ciò che è successo. Non ho avuto scelta, ho dovuto tradire.**

Ci guardò scusandosi.

 **\- Ci hanno spiegato ogni cosa.**

Disse Bellamy per rassicurarlo.

 **\- Ma…non è finita.**

Quelle ultime parole di Reidar attirarono l'attenzione di tutti noi.

 **\- Qualcuno di potente vuole il trono dell'Heda, la stessa persona che ha aiutato Amros con questo piano.**

 **\- Come lo sai?**

Chiese Indra avvicinatasi al cavaliere.

 **\- Mi fidavo di lui.**

Rispose indicando l'uomo con l'armatura del clan nemico.

 **\- Sai chi possa essere?**

Domandai preoccupata.

Reidar scosse il capo frustrato.

Un bambino gli tirò la manica della divisa, attirando l'attenzione dell'uomo su di sé.

Appena Reidar abbassò lo sguardo, il piccolo gli diede un biglietto sgualcito.

Il cavaliere lo aprì.

 **\- "Amico mio, se leggi questo scritto, non sarò più in vita. Ricorda: Perché il destino di tutti noi sia la** **salvezza, l'Heda deve comandare sul nostro popolo. Se uno vive l'altro deve morire."**

Il silenzio calò fra di noi. Quelle parole lo resero pesante.

Cosa significava quell'ultima frase?

 **\- Usciamo di qui. Ne riparleremo a Camp Jaha. L'Heda ha bisogno di cure.**

La voce di Indra ci fece tornare alla realtà.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitolo 8_

Lexa venne caricata su un cavallo. Le restai accanto per tutto il viaggio.

Appena giungemmo a Camp Jaha, mia madre mi corse incontro, lieta che ne fossi uscita illesa.

Molti dei miei compagni di viaggio furono portati in infermeria.

Con l'aiuto di tutti fu allestito un campo per accogliere i soldati feriti appartenenti agli 11 Clan.

 **\- Dobbiamo sbrigarci, non so per quanto ancora resterà incosciente.**

Disse Nyko rivolto a mia madre, tenendo Lexa fra le braccia.

Mentre la portava nei resti dell'Arca, gli uomini dell'Heda chinarono il capo in segno di rispetto, al suo passaggio.

Un gesto semplice ma che rappresentava tutta la stima per il loro Comandante.

 **\- Dobbiamo metterla nella Camera di Equilibrio. È isolata e se si sveglia, saremo al sicuro.**

Le parole di mia madre, per quanto fossero dure, rappresentavano la realtà dei fatti. Lexa era un pericolo per tutti.

Sospirai dolorosamente. Faceva male.

Arrivati alla Camera, Nyko la stese sul lettino in metallo.

 **\- Devo legarla?**

Chiese poi dubbioso.

 **\- Per ora no. Quando si sveglierà agiremo di conseguenza.**

Ascoltavo mia madre, così autoritaria e fredda…sembrava sapere sempre qual'era la cosa giusta da fare.

Chiudemmo la porta.

La guardai dall'esterno prima di sedermi con la schiena poggiata al muro. Volevo starle accanto il più possibile.

Chiusi gli occhi cercando di non pensare. Tutti se n'erano andati o almeno così credevo.

 **\- Ce la farà…vedrai.**

La voce di Octavia mi fece sorridere amaramente.

Alzai le ginocchia al petto poggiando la fronte su di esse.

 **\- Perché fa così male?**

Le chiesi senza pensare.

 **\- Diventare un mietitore?**

Mi domandò perplessa.

 **\- Oppure vederla in quello stato?**

Aggiunse poi.

Non risposi.

 **\- Sei innamorata di lei vero?**

Una domanda fatta a bruciapelo.

 **\- Si vede tanto?**

 **\- Diciamo che gli occhi non mentono, Clarke…né i tuoi…né quelli dell'Heda.**

Alzai lo sguardo su Octavia che mi sorrise timidamente.

Nutriva ancora rancore per ciò che era accaduto a Ton Dc, ma in quel momento sembrò mascherarlo seppur lievemente.

Un ringhio si udì dalla stanza accanto a noi. Lexa si era svegliata.

Inizialmente, sembrò guardarsi intorno confusa finché non ci vide.

Nyko le aveva tolto qualsiasi arma, così da evitare che facesse male a se stessa o ad altri.

Venne verso di noi. Mi ero alzata in piedi per poterle anche solo parlare.

 **\- Lexa, sono io, Clarke.**

Tentai.

 **\- È inutile…ci ho provato tante volte con Lincoln.**

Mi avvisò Octavia con tono che tradiva tristezza a quel ricordo.

L'Heda iniziò a battere i pugni sul vetro della porta.

 **\- Tranquille, si romperà prima lei di quel vetro.**

Bellamy, che ci aveva appena raggiunte, era sarcastico. Non aveva mai visto di buon occhio i Grounders e di certo non gli importava se avessero sofferto.

 **\- Sta per arrivare anche tua madre.**

Ci informò prima che fossimo raggiunti anche da Nyko, Lincoln e Indra.

Lexa ispezionò la stanza. Con forza, staccò un tubo dal muro, decisa ad usarlo per sfondare il vetro.

 **\- Ah-ah…a questo non credo reggerà.**

Commentò Bellamy preoccupato.

 **\- Dovete fermarla. Adesso la si può immobilizzare.**

La voce di mia madre arrivò attraverso il corridoio.

Quelle sarebbero state ore difficili, ma almeno era al sicuro.

Nyko, Indra e Lincoln si guardarono.

 **\- Apro la porta e voi le tendete un agguato?**

Domandò Octavia indecisa sul da farsi.

 **\- Non dobbiamo lasciarla fuggire.**

Aggiunse Lincoln.

 **\- Voglio aiutare.**

Mi proposi volontaria.

 **\- Non se ne parla.**

Il tono di mia madre non ammetteva repliche. Mi voltai verso di lei affrontandola, ma tacqui.

Octavia aprì la porta e i tre Grounders afferrarono l'Heda, stando attenti a non farsi colpire.

Entrai con loro, un attimo prima che i battenti si chiudessero.

Lexa aveva una forza straordinaria.

Riuscì a far cadere a terra Indra mentre Nyko finì addosso al letto di metallo.

Lincoln sembrò contrastarla per un po' ma senza successo.

Finì a terra dopo aver sbattuto la testa su di un mobile.

L'Heda si voltò venendo verso me.

Non sapevo che fare, ma non staccai mai gli occhi dai suoi.

 **\- Lexa…sono io…Sky Girl.**

Notai Nyko, dietro di lei, prendere le catene. Assieme ad Indra tentò di aprire le manette. Sembravano avere qualche difficoltà.

L'Heda si fiondò su di me, afferrandomi per la giacca. Avevo le spalle al muro.

Tentai di allontanarla da me, ma era fortissima.

 **\- Lexa…**

Una sua mano si spostò sul mio collo iniziando a stringere.

 **\- Lexa…**

Mi guardava ma sembrava non vedermi.

Il respiro iniziò a venire meno.

In quel momento non seppi trattenere le lacrime.

 **\- Non…tutti…non…te.**

Dissi a fatica e in quell'istante, qualcosa in lei cambiò.

La presa si fece più flebile.

Mi lasciò libera allontanandosi da me, come spaventata.

Nyko e Indra, l'afferrarono riuscendo a immobilizzarla a terra.

Lei non si mosse. Si limitò a guardarmi.

 **\- Heda, il Cancelliere vi guarirà.**

Indra tentò di rassicurarla.

Lexa chiuse gli occhi e il suo corpo iniziò a tremare violentemente.

Lincoln si alzò dolorante ma illeso. Aprì la porta per far entrare mia madre che si precipitò sull'Heda.

Nyko si assicurò che il suo Comandante fosse immobilizzato a dovere prima di uscire dalla stanza.

 **\- È bollente. Questo le farà scendere la febbre.**

Disse mia madre iniettandole un farmaco.

Le convulsioni si fermarono e Lexa riprese a respirare normalmente.

 **\- Dobbiamo disintossicarla completamente. Solo allora la guarigione sarà compiuta.**

Mi accorsi, di essermi addormentata seduta a fianco a lei. La testa poggiata accanto al suo braccio.

L'avevamo portata nell'infermeria. Per sicurezza era stata legata al letto.

Quando alzai lo sguardo vidi i suoi splendidi occhi fissarmi.

Vi riconobbi una luce familiare.

 **\- Lexa?**

Un lieve sorriso nacque sul suo volto, nonostante l'aria visibilmente provata.

 **\- Sky Girl.**

A quel nome mi alzai di scatto. Gli occhi sgranati.

 **\- Dillo di nuovo.**

Sperai con tutto il cuore che non fosse solo la mia immaginazione.

Il suo sorriso si ampliò.

 **\- Ben svegliata Sky Girl.**

Mi chinai su di lei, accarezzandole il viso.

Non seppi come trattener la gioia e così non lo feci.

La baciai, con suo stupore.

Un brivido mi scese lungo la schiena. Sentii le farfalle nello stomaco.

Lexa ricambiò dolcemente.

 **\- Come ti senti?**

Le chiesi poi realizzando quanto era stata male nelle ore passate.

 **\- Come se un Pauna mi avesse strapazzata.**

Sorrisi.

 **\- Ti fa sorridere?**

 **\- No, scusami, sono solo felice di sentire la tua voce.**

Le risposi trattenendo una risata.

 **\- Lieta che stiate guarendo bene Heda.**

Sussultai e Lexa lo notò. Mia madre era alle mie spalle. Da quanto?

 **\- Grazie alle vostre cure, Abigail.**

 **\- Ho bisogno di parlarti Clarke.**

Lo sguardo di mia madre era torvo. Fu la sua unica risposta ignorando completamente l'Heda.

Le accennai un assenso con il capo. Accarezzai il braccio di Lexa e ci congedammo.

 **\- Cosa credevi di fare là dentro?**

Il suo fu quasi un ringhio. Cercò di tener bassa la voce e trattenere la collera.

 **\- Sapevo di poterla aiutare. Mi ha riconosciuta.**

Dissi, ricordando il momento in cui Lexa si era fermata.

 **\- Non essere sciocca, è stata una coincidenza.**

 **\- No! Mi ha riconosciuta. L'ho visto dal suo sguardo.**

 **\- Ti ha quasi uccisa!**

 **\- Si è fermata!**

Mi accorsi di aver alzato la voce un po' troppo.

 **\- Si è fermata.**

Ripetei quasi in un sussurro.

 **\- Vi ho viste.**

 **\- Cosa?**

Finsi di non capire.

 **\- Ho visto mentre vi baciavate. Sei forse impazzita?**

Sospirai infastidita a quella domanda.

 **\- Ti prego, dimmi che non sei qui per farmi la morale.**

Mia madre mi guardò. Un misto di rabbia, delusione e confusione nei suoi occhi.

 **\- Chi sei tu?**

Mi chiese poi. Fu come un pugno allo stomaco.

 **\- Sono una sopravissuta…**

 **\- Anch'io lo sono, ma pondero ogni decisione.**

 **\- E questo che significa?**

Domandai furiosa.

 **\- Lexa…non credo sia la persona giusta per te.**

 **\- Non c'è giusto o sbagliato. E poi, non la conosci nemmeno.**

 **\- Mi basta sapere che ha sacrificato 250 persone, che ha sacrificato noi…ha sacrificato te.**

Tacqui.

 **\- So che ci pensi anche tu, Clarke.**

Scossi il capo amareggiata.

 **\- Vado a vedere se ha bisogno di qualcosa.**

Mi voltai tornando nell'infermeria.

Quando entrai Lexa dormiva.

Mi sedetti al suo fianco ripensando alle parole di mia madre.

 **\- Mi dispiace creare tanto astio tra voi.**

Alzai il capo.

 **\- Ma non stavi dormendo?**

Le chiesi sorridendo.

 **\- La luce mi da fastidio, così ho chiuso gli occhi.**

Poggiai il capo sulla sua spalla stringendole la mano nella mia.

 **\- Quanto hai sentito di ciò che ci siamo dette?**

La sentii poggiare la testa contro la mia.

 **\- Spesso non serve ascoltare, basta vedere.**

Sentii due voci dietro di me. Indra aveva chiesto a mia madre se poteva parlare con Lexa.

 **\- Heda.**

 **\- Indra.**

La salutò Lexa con un cenno del capo.

Io mi ero fatta da parte per lasciare che si parlassero.

 **\- Clarke del Popolo del Cielo, vi ha informata su ciò che è stato scoperto?**

Lexa mi guardò poi spostò nuovamente gli occhi sul suo secondo.

 **\- Mi sono svegliata da poco.**

Indra mi porse il foglio scritto dal soldato di Amros.

 **\- Il soldato che vegliava sui fanciulli rapiti e sulla famiglia di Reidar, ha lasciato un appunto. A quanto pare** **sapeva cose che noi ignoriamo tutt'ora.**

Iniziò Indra.

 **\- Amros, è stato catturato?**

Chiese Lexa.

 **\- È morto.**

La informò il suo secondo.

 **\- Come?**

 **\- Assassinato.**

L'uso di tale parola fece incuriosire l'Heda.

 **\- Eravamo nel complesso in cemento dov'eravate rinchiusa. Vedemmo Amros attraverso una finestra con grata sopra le nostre teste. Si era accucciato per parlare con noi.**

 **\- "Io potrò pur cadere, ma qualcun altro** **vi sta già manipolando senza che lo sappiate. Spesso ci si circonda di nemici senza rendersene** **conto".**

Rammentai, interrompendo Indra e ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo truce.

Lexa si fece ancor più seria. Serrò la mascella. Le mani strette a pugno.

 **\- Ci siamo allontanati dalla finestra. Lui si alzò in piedi credendo che avessimo proseguito con le ricerche, lasciando così la stanza. In quel momento, notammo avvicinarsi a lui una persona. Amros la salutò con appellativo: "Mia Signora". Iroso, inveì dicendo che i suoi uomini non avrebbero dovuto colpirci…**

 **\- Indra, nell'agguato atto a rapirti, era stata ferita da una freccia con i colori del Clan di Amros. La stessa l'abbiamo usata come prova, presentandola ai Capi degli 11 Clan, confermando così il suo tradimento.**

Interruppi Indra nuovamente che sospirò.

 **-…è stata questa persona ad ucciderlo colpendolo al collo con una delle sue stesse frecce. Come a fargli pagare l'errore.**

 **\- Siete riusciti a vedere l'assassino?**

Domandò l'Heda.

 **\- No. La finestra, esternamente era a livello terreno. Si vedevano solo le gambe.**

Indra, parlandone, sembrò vedere ancora la scena dinnanzi i suoi occhi.

 **\- Parlami dell'appunto.**

Chiese Lexa.

\- **"Amico mio, se leggi questo scritto, non sarò più in vita. Ricorda: Perché il destino di tutti noi sia la** **salvezza, l'Heda deve comandare sul nostro popolo. Se uno vive l'altro deve morire."**

Lessi attentamente. La calligrafia era frettolosa e pessima.

Guardai Lexa e la vidi corrucciata.

 **\- Lexa?**

Chiesi per richiamare la sua attenzione.

L'Heda sembrava sforzare quasi la vista nel guardare il biglietto.

 **\- Sky Girl…cosa c'è scritto lì?**

Io ed Indra la guardammo perplesse.

 **\- Te l'ho appena letto.**

Le dissi quasi preoccupata.

 **\- No, dietro.**

Sbattei le palpebre più volte.

 **\- Dietro?**

Domandò Indra sempre più stranita.

Girai il foglietto. Lexa aveva ragione. Dietro il lato scritto si potevano intravvedere alcune lettere.

 **\- Sporcalo con della terra.**

Mi suggerì poi.

Alzai un sopracciglio confusa.

Indra uscì dall'infermeria, tornando poco dopo con un sasso di terriccio nella mano.

Me lo porse così da poterlo strofinare sul foglio sporcandolo.

 **\- "Faresti meglio a nasconderti dal suo inferno ghiacciato".**

Lexa sorrise amaramente.

 **\- Me lo sarei dovuto aspettare.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitolo 9_

 **\- Sai, per caso, a chi si riferisce quella frase?**

Le chiesi incuriosita. Lei accennò un assenso con il capo.

 **\- Nessuno deve sapere di questo appunto, e nemmeno di questa conversazione. Soprattutto nessuno deve sapere che Amros è stato assassinato.**

 **\- Ma così, chiunque sia, l'avrà vinta.**

Mi opposi.

 **\- L'avrà vinta solo se verrà a conoscenza di ciò che sappiamo.**

A quelle parole sorrisi. Lexa era astuta.

 **\- Terrai d'occhio i suoi movimenti, aspettando il momento giusto per agire.**

L'Heda sorrise alla mia intuizione, ma quel sorriso com'era nato svanì.

 **\- In fondo…che prove abbiamo? Solo supposizioni.**

Il viso di Indra era tirato in una smorfia di disappunto, per quella frase realista detta dal suo Comandante.

 **\- Deve riposare.**

Mia madre aveva fatto capolino dalla porta dell'infermeria.

In quell'istante abbassai lo sguardo sulla mano di Lexa. Stava tremando visibilmente.

 **\- Mia madre ha ragione. Hai bisogno di riposo adesso.**

 **\- Sto bene, Sky Girl.**

Le afferrai la mano. Anche Indra si accorse di quel forte tremore.

 **\- No. Non stai bene…non ancora.**

Mia madre si avvicinò a noi.

 **\- Heda, ho bisogno che rivolga lo sguardo verso di me.**

Vidi mia madre scuotere il capo dopo avere esaminato Lexa.

 **\- Ci vorrà ancora un po', ma siamo sulla buona strada.**

Il suo tono era fermo ma, per quanto disapprovasse il mio rapporto con l'Heda, mi guardò rassicurandomi.

 **\- Ora ha bisogno di riposo.**

Disse perentoria.

Indra si congedò. Io le sorrisi, voltandomi per uscire.

In quel momento, mi afferrò la mano che stava lasciando la presa sulla sua.

 **\- Se te lo chiedo…resti?**

Sorrisi a quella domanda.

 **\- Devi riposare…e così anch'io.**

La vidi farsi seria.

Pensava forse che la odiassi per ciò che era accaduto?

 **\- Lexa…il pensiero amaro che ho avuto, l'ho lasciato andare quando ho dovuto affrontarti. Mi sono accorta,** **in quell'istante, che stavo perdendo troppo…stavo perdendo te.**

Alle mie parole si rilassò.

 **\- Non sarebbe dovuta andare in quel modo, ma…non avevo alternative valide per evitarlo. Un'altra scelta** **che ti ha messa in pericolo.**

Disse amareggiata.

 **\- Lincoln ha agito bene. L'hai mandato per proteggermi…tutti l'hanno fatto, persino Indra.**

Sorrise.

 **\- Dovevo saperti al sicuro.**

Il mattino successivo, gli eserciti degli 11 Capi Clan si erano ritirati nella foresta, come al loro arrivo.

Ero andata ad aiutare mia madre a prestare soccorso agli ultimi feriti.

In quelle ore non mi parlò più né di me e del mio comportamento, né di Lexa e ciò che aveva visto.

Questo, per me, fu decisamente un sollievo.

Andai in infermeria per vedere se Lexa si era svegliata, ma di lei non vi era traccia.

Le corde che la legavano al letto erano state recise.

Uscii nel corridoio incontrando Nyko. Il suo volto preoccupato quanto il mio. Non era un buon segno.

 **\- L'Heda?**

Chiesi.

 **\- Pensavo lo sapessi tu, Clarke del Popolo del Cielo.**

Rispose Nyko.

 **\- La cerco da un'ora.**

Ammise subito dopo.

Corsi fuori dall'Arca. Cercai immediatamente Lincoln e Octavia.

Nemmeno loro l'avevano vista.

Mi preoccupai.

Provai a fare chiarezza. Dove poteva essere andata?

Ricordai la nostra chiacchierata isolate da tutti. Eravamo andate in un posto un po' nascosto, qui a Camp Jaha.

Mi recai subito in quel luogo. La vidi in lontananza. Stava andando verso il ruscello.

Evitai di chiamarla. Mi limitai a seguirla.

Si voltò e mi vide. Il suo sguardo era strano. Il cuore mi salì in gola.

La vidi prendere il coltello dalla cinta.

 **\- Lexa…**

La sua mano tremava prepotentemente.

 **\- Lexa, metti giù il coltello.**

Le intimai con tono gentile.

 **\- Non so cosa fare…non so…cosa fare…**

Mi disse. Era smarrita in un mondo solo suo.

La vidi afferrare la lama con l'altra mano, come a trattenere un impulso…un ordine, datole da un qualcosa che la controllava, nascosto nella sua mente.

Sangue denso cominciò a colare dal palmo ferito.

Quel dolore auto inflitto la fece tornare lentamente alla realtà.

Aprì la mano. La vista del proprio sangue sembrò lasciarla di stucco.

Avvicinai le mie mani all'arma.

Si lasciò disarmare. Era come sotto shock.

 **\- Va tutto bene Lexa.**

Tentai di calmarla.

 **\- No, non va bene.**

Nel suo tono si sentiva il tormento.

Mi misi il coltello dell'Heda alla cinta e l'accompagnai al ruscello, a pochi passi da noi.

 **\- Vieni che laviamo la ferita.**

Come un automa, eseguì.

S'inginocchiò al mio fianco e lentamente le lavai via il sangue pulendole il taglio.

Avevo ancora con me alcune garze avanzate dalla mattina, dopo aver prestato soccorso ai soldati.

Le fasciai la mano e la costrinsi a guardarmi, ma posò subito lo sguardo a terra.

Era così persa e sconvolta che sentii una morsa attanagliarmi il cuore.

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- L'aria attorno a me continua ad essere una gabbia.**

Le sue mani tremavano fortemente.

Le strinsi tra le mie, facendole sentire che non era sola.

Una lacrima, solitaria, scivolò sulla sua guancia.

L'abbracciai.

 **\- Ti prego…liberami da queste catene.**

La sua era una supplica dolorosa.

La strinsi forte a me per poi allontanarmi.

Il suo sguardo s'incatenò al mio.

 **\- Devi rialzarti Heda. So che puoi farcela. Combatti!**

Alle mie parole sospirò, serrando la mascella.

 **\- Combatti Lexa! Hai la forza necessaria per farlo, ti basta trovarla e io ti aiuterò.**

Ma non si lasciò mai aiutare…

Durante la convalescenza dell'Heda, Indra, era incaricata di tenere d'occhio la persona che secondo loro si era macchiata di alto tradimento.

Avevano deciso di attendere un passo falso.

Non ce ne furono.

Nei momenti in cui il suo secondo era fuori, almeno una decina di Grounders restavano al fianco dell'Heda. Temevano un nuovo attacco contro il loro Comandante.

Lexa si rimise, fisicamente, nel giro di pochi giorni…non potevo dire lo stesso del suo stato mentale.

Ogni giorno, riusciva a fuggire alle proprie guardie.

La vedevo andare al ruscello. Si sedeva con la schiena poggiata al tronco di un albero, chiudeva gli occhi e sospirava.

Potevo sentire quanto stesse soffrendo.

Appena mi avvicinavo mi sorrideva. Mi chiamava a sé facendomi sedere fra le sue gambe.

Poggiava il mento sulla mia spalla e parlavamo…ma mai di ciò che la tormentava. Se le ponevo qualche domanda, preferiva non rispondere.

Fortunatamente, non ebbe più nessun forte crollo emotivo.

Un giorno, iniziato come gli altri, ebbe invece un epilogo differente.

La seguii, come di consueto, sino al ruscello. Mi sedetti accanto a lei.

Il rumore dell'acqua alle nostre spalle era rilassante, mentre guardavamo il tramonto.

Poggiò la testa sulla mia spalla.

 **\- Non riesco a dormire…da giorni oramai.**

Fu un sussurro.

 **\- Questo tormento, questo dolore…lo sento dentro, nel profondo, sino a farmi male.**

A quelle parole deglutii.

Mi voltai lentamente a guardarla.

Poggiai la guancia sul suo capo.

Con il dito indice, disegnava ghirigori immaginari sulla mia gamba.

 **\- Farei qualsiasi cosa per aiutarti a farlo andare via. Perché non lasci che ti aiuti?**

Dopo le mie parole si fermò.

La sentii sospirare.

In quei piccoli gesti, vidi il peso di ciò che si portava dentro.

 **\- Mi toglie il respiro…mi sento soffocare, lacerata in pezzi. Non voglio che mi distrugga.**

 **\- Non lascerò che ciò accada.**

Lexa alzò il viso. Mi guardò in silenzio. Uno sguardo che sfiorava la mia anima.

 **\- Riesci ancora a vedere qualcosa di buono in me…dopo tutto ciò che ho fatto?**

Non c'erano parole per rispondere a quella domanda.

In silenzio, l'abbracciai stringendola a me.

La sentii rilassarsi a quel gesto.

Nascose il viso nell'incavo del mio collo.

 **\- La mia agonia svanisce, quando mi stringi fra le tue braccia…Clarke.**

Bisbigliò piano, come se quelle parole fossero un segreto che neppure il vento poteva udire.

Mi scostai lentamente per poi baciarla sulle labbra.

Un bacio dolce, ricco di tutto ciò che provavamo l'una per l'altra.

Ciò che prima era celato per orgoglio o per paura ora invece alimentava i nostri sentimenti.

Vidi un sorriso nascere sulle sue labbra. Quanto mi era mancata.

Restammo in silenzio, una appoggiata all'altra, accarezzandoci dolcemente le mani.

Dialogo silente eppure così intenso.

Una freccia si conficcò nel terreno poco distante da noi.

Lexa scattò in piedi, pronta a difendermi.

 **\- La tua peculiarità nel fare sempre di testa tua, mi irrita non poco.**

La voce di Indra ci raggiunse seppur lontana.

Sia io che Lexa ci rilassammo.

 **\- Non è vero. Ti ho ascoltata. Solo…sono negata.**

Octavia?

Le due si stavano dirigendo verso di noi.

L'Heda estrasse la freccia dal terreno, porgendola alla mia amica appena ci raggiunsero.

 **\- Heda, che ci fate voi qui?**

Domandò Indra preoccupata non vedendo la scorta al seguito del Comandante.

 **\- Avevo bisogno di solitudine. Le stai insegnando a usare l'arco?**

Le chiese Lexa perché il discorso cambiasse.

 **\- L'ostacolo più grande, che abbia mai affrontato in tutta la mia vita.**

Alle parole di Indra, Octavia fece una faccia impagabile.

Chinai il capo mettendomi una mano davanti alla bocca per trattenere una risata.

La mia amica lo vide e mi pestò il piede con forza, facendomi gemere di dolore.

 **\- Il disappunto di Octavia nei tuo confronti, Sky Girl, è per rammentarti che dovresti supportarla.**

Mi voltai verso Lexa, notando che si stava torturando le labbra per non ridere.

 **\- …e che dovrei fare allora?**

Tutte e quattro ci voltammo incuriosite. La voce di mia madre arrivò da un punto alle nostre spalle.

A differenza sua, noi quattro eravamo riparate dalla fitta vegetazione e un po' più in alto rispetto a loro, per questo non ci notarono.

 **\- Lasciarle il proprio spazio.**

Le rispose Kane. Notammo che erano diretti verso il fiume. Fra le mani alcuni secchi di piccole dimensioni.

Mia madre si chinò a riva imitata dall'uomo. Stavano pulendo alcuni oggetti.

 **\- Sì…ma…l'Heda!**

Sbottò poi più con preoccupazione che rabbia.

 **\- Ho avuto modo di conoscere il Comandante. Non soffermarti all'apparenza.**

Mi voltai. Octavia stava imbracciando l'arco e mirando ad un albero davanti a lei. Indra le stava correggendo la postura.

Lexa, mani dietro alla schiena, osservava i due lontani da noi. Di quando in quando spostava lo sguardo, per vedere la reazione che aveva su di me ciò che stavo udendo.

 **\- Apparenza…ha sacrificato persone.**

 **\- Abigail. Non stai riflettendo.**

 **\- Sto riflettendo anche troppo, Marcus.**

 **\- Permettimi, Abigail, ma a me non sembra affatto.**

Mia madre si voltò stizzita.

 **\- Vorrei rammentarti, che anche noi abbiamo sacrificato centinaia di persone per la nostra sopravvivenza.**

 **\- Contro il mio volere.**

 **\- Si parla comunque di scelte. Anche lei ha dovuto farne per proteggere il suo popolo.**

Mia madre si zittì.

Notai Lexa allontanarsi da me e raggiungere Indra.

Il secondo dell'Heda fermò Octavia. Lexa prese l'arco e le frecce.

Insieme poi si avvicinarono a me. Non capivo.

Lexa indicò un gruppo di alberi poco lontani da mia madre e Kane.

Mietitori. Si avvicinavano furtivi.

Indra m'intimò il silenzio.

Lexa imbracciò l'arco. Incoccò.

La vidi prendere un respiro profondo. Lo sguardo fermo ed impassibile.

Scoccò.

Il primo mietitore cadde a terra.

 **\- Corri, vai da tua madre.**

Indra mi spinse via ed io obbedii.

Altre due frecce vennero scoccate mentre raggiunsi Kane e mia madre, intimando loro di andarsene.

Octavia e Indra andarono velocemente verso il gruppo di mietitori che stava correndo verso di noi.

Un'altra freccia ne colpì uno in pieno petto.

Mia madre alzò lo sguardo vedendo Lexa incoccare nuovamente. Non servì. Indra la informò da lontano che se n'erano andati.

L'Heda, ci raggiunse assieme al suo secondo e ad Octavia.

 **\- Grazie.**

Le disse Kane sinceramente grato.

Lexa sorrise lievemente.

 **\- Ti ringrazio.**

Le parole sembrarono uscire a fatica dalla bocca di mia madre.

 **\- Dovere.**

Rispose l'Heda chinando il capo in segno di rispetto.

Una freccia sfiorò il viso di Lexa andando a conficcarsi nel tronco dell'albero accanto a lei.

Lo sguardo dell'Heda puntò subito sul punto da dove era stata scoccata.

Una donna vestita di bianco la guardò sorridendo. Lexa serrò la mascella. Lo sguardo era intriso d'odio.

La guerriera, ridendo, s'incamminò fra la vegetazione. L'Heda, con uno scatto, partì al suo inseguimento.

 **-Heda, no!**

Gridò Indra seguendola senza nemmeno attendere un ordine.

Staccai la freccia dall'albero. I colori erano quelli del Clan di Amros.

Guardai Octavia. Mia madre comprese ciò che volevo fare e mi afferrò un braccio.

Alzai lo sguardo affrontandola. Mi liberai dalla presa con uno strattone e insieme ad Octavia mi lanciai all'inseguimento dell'Heda.

Sentimmo la voce di Indra. Erano giunte sino ad una radura. Le raggiungemmo rallentando la nostra corsa.

 **\- …se questo fosse uno stratagemma per attirarvi in una trappola! Dovevate attendere Heda!**

Lexa si limitò a cercare fra gli alberi la figura vestita di bianco.

 **\- Dovete ascoltare di più il vostro secondo.**

Quella voce…la conoscevo…era la stessa che chiese di parlare con l'Heda dopo che era stata rapita. La stessa che chiese a Indra quale prova avevamo contro Amros.

Qualcosa sembrò muoversi sotto i miei piedi e, in un attimo, mi ritrovai appesa a testa in giù legata ad un albero.

La donna era in piedi, davanti a me. Quiei stivali…

Mi afferrò dalla giacca fermando la mia oscillazione. Le fui grata in quel momento.

Cercai di guardarmi intorno. Indra era circondata da alcuni guerrieri armati, mentre Lexa era minacciata da altri due. Le spade puntate alla gola.

 **\- Mi chiedo, se è il caso di rammentarti ciò che è accaduto a Costia.**

Disse sorridendo la donna tenendo in mano un coltello.

Vidi Lexa irrigidirsi.

La guerriera vestita di bianco ampliò il suo sorriso.

 **\- Proprio ciò di cui avevo bisogno.**

Disse poi alzando l'arma pronta a usarla contro di me.

Vidi l'Heda accucciarsi improvvisamente colpendo, con la propria spada, prima una guardia al ventre poi l'altra alla gamba.

Con uno scatto veloce si lanciò sulla donna davanti a me, che fu costretta a deviare l'attenzione su Lexa.

La guerriera afferrò la mano dell'Heda che brandiva la spada mentre Lexa le afferrò quella portante il coltello.

Rimasero a minacciarsi con gli sguardi qualche istante prima che l'Heda la colpisse al naso con una testata.

La donna indietreggiò mettendosi le mani al volto.

Indra, nel frattempo con l'aiuto di Octavia, riuscì ad abbattere le guardie che la circondavano.

 **\- Come Regina dell'Ice Nation, ti facevo più scaltra. Il tuo errore è stato esporti troppo.**

La voce di Lexa era calma, mentre si avvicinava alla donna che si tolse le mani dal volto intriso di sangue.

Quando l'Heda le fu davanti, si sfilò uno stiletto dallo stivale tentando di colpirla, ma Lexa fu più veloce.

Le fermò il polso e le afferrò il collo con l'altra mano. La spinse sino a farle cozzare la schiena contro il tronco di un albero. Aumentò la presa sul polso, disarmandola.

Indra le si avvicinò.

In quel momento arrivarono anche mia madre e Kane con alcuni rinforzi.

Finalmente Octavia, con l'aiuto di Lincoln, mi tirò giù. Iniziava a scoppiarmi la testa.

Il secondo dell'Heda, immobilizzò i polsi della donna dietro la schiena.

Con una smorfia di disprezzo sul volto, Lexa la spinse contro Nyko che l'afferrò.

 **\- A lei penserà il consiglio.**

Disse poi con tono che celava rabbia e disgusto.

La Regina dell'Ice Nation rise.

Lexa le afferrò il viso sanguinante.

 **\- Sarà solo un piacere doverti giustiziare con la mia spada.**

Sibilò poi con uno sguardo che avrebbe messo paura a chiunque.

La donna sorrise nuovamente.

 **\- Vedremo…Heda.**

Lexa lasciò la presa sul volto della guerriera.

 **\- Portatela via.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitolo 10_

 **\- Stai bene?**  
Mi chiese Lexa avvicinandosi.  
Le accarezzai un braccio per rassicurarla ma si scostò bruscamente. Un gesto che mi lasciò un attimo interdetta.  
Notai che stava guardando qualcosa dietro di me, per poi abbassare lo sguardo incontrando il mio. Nei suoi occhi lessi un silente "scusami".  
 **\- È tutto ok.**  
Dissi con un sorriso.  
Accennò un assenso con il capo per poi incamminarsi appresso Indra e Nyko. Quest'ultimo spronava la Regina dell'Ice Nation a muoversi.  
La vidi afferrare il suo secondo costringendola a rallentare il passo. Le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio. Il viso di Indra sembrò furente.  
 **\- Come stai?**  
Mia madre era giunta al mio fianco distraendomi.  
 **\- Un lieve mal di testa ma tutto ok.**  
Mi guardò. Uno sguardo che sembrava dire un sacco di cose.  
Celava preoccupazione.  
 **\- Sono solo preoccupata.**  
Le sorrisi.  
 **\- Lo so.**  
Dissi mostrandomi comprensiva. Nascosi dentro di me, il timore di un pericolo nei paraggi.  
Davanti a noi s'intravedeva Camp Jaha.  
Lexa ordinò a tutti di fermarsi.  
 **\- Qui, le nostre strade si dividono.**  
Il tono dell'Heda era duro.  
 **\- Dove andate Heda?**  
Chiese Kane confuso.  
 **\- Urge un incontro con i Generali dei Clan rimanenti.**  
 **\- Vengo con te.**  
M'intromisi.  
 **\- Voi, Popolo del Cielo, fate parte di un'alleanza non della Coalizione.**  
Lo sguardo duro mentre mi rispose.  
 **\- Non vorrai lasciarla fuori da tutto. In fondo abbiamo tentato di uccidere anche lei, chi ti dice che qualcuno** **non ci riproverà quando tu sarai lontana?**  
La Regina dell'Ice Nation terminò con una risata.  
L'odio negli occhi di Lexa era penetrante.  
La vidi distrarsi, guardando nuovamente dietro di me.  
 **\- Indra e voi, venite con me.**  
Disse poi rivolgendosi anche a me, Kane e mia madre.  
La seguimmo senza obiettare, lontano da orecchi indiscreti.  
 **\- Alta la guardia nel campo. Siate vigili e pronti a colpire sino al nostro ritorno. Ora andate. Lei verrà con me.**  
Ordini che non ammettevano repliche.  
Mia madre tacque inghiottendo un boccone assai amaro, ma obbedì.  
Appena si allontanarono assieme a Octavia, l'Heda si voltò verso il suo secondo.  
 **\- Indra, voglio che tu vada ad avvisare la Congregazione. Raggiungeteci prima possibile. E tu…**  
Lexa mi afferrò per le spalle. La presa salda come a imprimervi il suo disappunto per la situazione.  
 **\- …cerco di proteggerti ma non lo comprendi. Detesto questa tua impulsività.**  
Non mi aveva mai parlato così duramente.  
 **\- Mi preoccupo per te. Voglio solo aiutare, entro le mie possibilità.**  
Le dissi con sincerità.  
 **\- Non riesco a proteggere nessuno, se ho il terrore costante che ti facciano del male.**  
 **\- So difendermi da sola.**  
 **\- No Clarke, non contro di lei. Qualcosa deve ancora accadere, sto attendendo solo il "quando".**  
Poggiai le mie mani sulle sue braccia.  
 **\- Lexa, sarò pronta. Porterò Bellamy con me. Armi e munizioni. Non ti lascerò sola.**  
L'Heda sospirò.  
 **\- Non l'avrò mai vinta con te, vero Sky Girl?**  
Sorrisi, scuotendo il capo mimando un "No".  
Sembrò rassegnarsi alla mia testardaggine.  
 **\- Va a chiamarlo. Porta più munizioni che puoi. Indra, attendi al cancello e poi scortala da me.**  
Il suo secondo chinò il capo e insieme ci congedammo.  
 **\- Muovetevi, andiamo!**  
Sentii tutta la sua rabbia in quell'ordine.

Appena arrivati a Camp Jaha, un soldato terrestre si avvicinò a Indra informandola su qualche avvenimento.  
Ciò che disse era nella loro lingua, perciò non capii.  
Indra lo congedò con ordini precisi dati dall'Heda.  
Quello fu facile da comprendere, perché riconobbi il titolo di Lexa.  
Prima che riprendessimo a camminare, mi parai davanti ad Indra.  
 **\- Dimmi che succede.**  
La mia era una supplica silente e speravo lo capisse.  
La donna mi fissò e, seppur tentennante, decise di darmi spiegazioni.  
 **\- L'Heda ha notato alcuni uomini della Regina, spiare i nostri movimenti…dalla cattura della loro Leader a** **quando ci siamo congedate. Il terrestre con cui parlavo, ha confermato ancora la presenza dell'esercito Ice** **Nation accampato con gli uomini degli altri Clan.**  
 **\- A che gioco sta giocando quella donna?**  
Domandai serrando la mascella per trattenere la rabbia.  
 **\- Non lo so. L'Heda ha dato ordine di prepararsi ad un eventuale attacco. Teme che colpiscano la sede** **dell'incontro per liberare la Regina.**  
 **\- Farà avvicinare gli eserciti alla sede?**  
 **\- La sede è già molto vicina agli eserciti. Per questo ha preferito allontanarsi da qui, aveva bisogno di una mano dall'esterno, senza destare troppi sospetti o causare perdite tra il tuo popolo.**  
 **\- Se saranno attaccati, come faranno ad avvisare gli eserciti senza che i guerrieri dell'Ice Nation li attacchino per primi? Avere il cosiddetto "effetto sorpresa" sarebbe vantaggioso.**  
 **\- Per questo useremo** **il corno.**  
Alzai un sopracciglio perplessa.  
 **\- Il corno?**  
 **\- Ogni suono ha un significato e, ogni Clan ne possiede** **uno particolare che lo distingue dagli altri. Soffiando nel corno si ordinerà l'attacco.**  
 **\- La somma di più suoni compone ordini precisi e informazioni.**  
Indra confermò la mia intuizione con un cenno del capo.  
 **\- Ora dobbiamo sbrigarci. Trova il tuo amico e andiamocene.**

Camminavamo fra gli alberi e la fitta vegetazione.  
Seguivamo Indra, cercando di non perderla mai di vista, nonostante il buio pesto rischiarato solo dalla timida luce della luna.  
La sede, dove si sarebbe svolto l'incontro, era circondata da guerrieri.  
Potevamo vederla in lontananza.  
 **\- Undici Guerrieri per ogni Clan, suddivisi in altrettanti gruppi di sorveglianza.**  
Bisbigliò Lexa arrivandoci alle spalle.  
Sorrisi nel vederla.  
 **\- I gruppi sono misti, cosìcché, ciascun guerriero presente in esso rappresenti uno dei Clan.**  
Le fiaccole illuminavano i soldati, in quella notte così buia.  
Bellamy era affascinato quanto me da ciò che stava vedendo.  
Erano rimasti solamente in dieci i Generali e Capi dei Clan, ma dovevano apparire a occhio esterno ancora undici.  
Io e Bellamy eravamo immobili al fianco di Lexa.  
 **\- Ora, prestate attenzione alle mie parole.**  
La sua voce flebile. Lo sguardo duro.  
 **\- Dovrete essere dei fantasmi silenziosi.**  
Si voltò andando verso una parete rocciosa, scostandone l'edera che la ricopriva.  
 **\- Questo cunicolo porta alla sede. Percorretelo tutto. In lontananza potrete scorgere un cancello di ferro.**  
 **Non dovete mai e dico mai farvi vedere o sentire. MAI! Chiaro?**  
Accennammo un assenso con il capo.  
 **\- Scivolate lungo le mura. Riparatevi dietro le colonne che si trovano a ridosso di esso. Da lì potrete assistere. Non fate nulla di avventato. Nel caso avessimo bisogno del vostro aiuto, colpite ma senza esporvi troppo. Se la situazione volgesse al peggio, ripercorrete la galleria e tornate a Camp Jaha, in silenzio come siete arrivati.**  
 **\- Ma Lexa…**  
Tentai. Lei mi zittì con un cenno.  
In quel momento ci fissò attentamente.  
 **\- Non voglio eroi. Ora andate.**  
Quella sua freddezza era come un pugno nello stomaco, ma la comprendevo totalmente.  
Bellamy mi precedette ed io lo seguii ma, prima che mi voltassi per salutarla, Lexa mi fermò.  
Mi tirò a sé afferrandomi il polso.  
I suoi occhi incatenati ai miei. Non c'erano bisogno di parole in quell'istante.  
Un nodo mi salì in gola mentre mi accarezzò il viso per poi baciarmi.  
Quel bacio così dolce e intenso sapeva d'addio.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitolo 11_

Come un'ombra svanisce con la luce, così Lexa era scomparsa nella notte.

Bellamy, capo lievemente piegato da un lato, mi guardava perplesso.

 **\- E quello? Cos'era?**

Alzai gli occhi al cielo indicando di proseguire.

 **\- Quando tutto questo finirà, ti spiegherò.**

Camminammo nel cunicolo sterrato sino a intravedere il cancello di ferro, che separava la galleria dalla grande sala dove si sarebbe tenuta l'udienza.

Fortunatamente non vi era ancora nessuno al suo interno, ma un vociare insistente ci indicò che dovevamo sbrigarci.

Ci separammo in modo da non ostacolarci.

Schiena poggiata al muro, scivolammo dietro le due colonne a ridosso di esso.

Il cancello ora era davanti a noi.

La stanza era immensa e piena di piccole finestre, poste in alto, vicino al soffitto.

Lexa era seduta su di un trono di legno e pelli di animale.

Cinque capi clan erano in piedi alla sua destra e altri cinque alla sua sinistra. Le guardie personali alle loro spalle

Indra era accanto al cancello, forse, per darci ordini senza destar sospetti. Nyko, invece, non era presente.

Davanti a tutti loro, in ginocchio, la Regina dell'Ice Nation pronta per essere giudicata.

Dalla nostra posizione avevamo una perfetta visuale della stanza e delle persone presenti.

 **\- Ti sei macchiata di alto tradimento.**

Disse un Generale del Clan.

 **\- Davanti all'Heda, davanti a noi, dicci cosa ti ha motivato.**

Sul viso della Regina dell'Ice Nation, nacque un sorriso di sfida.

 **\- Non lo verrete mai a sapere.**

In un attimo, accadde ciò che nessuno avrebbe sospettato mai.

Le guardie personali dei Capi Clan estrassero le spade contemporaneamente, ribellandosi così ai loro fratelli di sangue.

I Generali si armarono per difendersi ma non furono abbastanza veloci.

Nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato dei propri fratelli.

Alcuni Generali furono feriti ma, nonostante ciò, riuscirono comunque a contrattaccare.

L'Heda era seduta. Sguardo fisso sulla donna davanti a sé. Non si mosse nemmeno per estrarre la spada.

Indra ci intimò di non muoverci.

Suoni di battaglia provenivano anche dall'esterno. Potevo dedurre che i guerrieri dell'Ice Nation avessero attaccato anche gli altri soldati.

In quel momento, alcuni uomini della Regina invasero la stanza.

E questi da dove arrivavano?

Le guardie personali e i Generali dei Clan, sembravano essere in una sorta di stallo, minacciandosi a vicenda con le armi ma senza colpirsi.

 **\- Avevi progettato tutto sin dall'inizio.**

Disse Lexa senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla Regina.

 **\- Sono andata incontro a fallimenti. Perché le cose vadano bene, bisogna farle da sé.**

Un guerriero dell'Ice Nation liberò la propria Leader, facendosi poi da parte.

 **\- Heda, ci stanno attaccando da tutti i fronti!**

Un soldato si era precipitato a informare Lexa, forse, inconsapevole di ciò che stava accadendo in questa stanza.

Quando notò la situazione, si pietrificò.

Un guerriero dell'Ice Nation lo colpì a morte.

Il terrestre si accasciò al suolo. Poche parole si udirono prima che morisse: Riposa tra noi…mia…Heda.

Che significato avevano?

La Regina non prestò attenzione a quel delirio, bensì sorrise all'atto compiuto dal suo soldato.

 **\- Ora sta a te decidere, Heda. Puoi arrenderti o morire combattendo.**

Lexa a quella domanda si alzò.

 **\- Siete circondati ormai.**

L'Heda sfilò da sotto il mantello, un Corno, scatenando l'ilarità della Regina.

 **\- Credi davvero che da qui ti sentiranno?**

Lexa alzò la mano portandosi lo strumento alle labbra.

Un suono basso ne uscì. Mi fece venire la pelle d'oca.

Il silenzio che seguì fu assai pesante.

 **\- Finiamola qui.**

Disse la Regina facendosi scura in volto.

 **\- Sono stanca di giocare.**

Alcuni suoni di Corno, si udirono da varie distanze…erano differenti tanto da sembrare tre segnali distinti.

La donna bruciò di rabbia. Raccolse la spada da un cadavere a terra e si precipitò contro Lexa.

 **\- Maledetta hai messo delle sentinelle!**

L'Heda estrasse la spada parandone i vari colpi, volti ad ucciderla.

 **\- Uccideteli tutti!**

Gridò poi allontanandosi da Lexa.

Indra ci disse di contrattaccare, prima di scattare bloccando la strada alla donna in fuga.

Io e Bellamy sparammo alcuni colpi verso l'entrata.

Il rumore assordante.

Gli uomini dell'Ice Nation, che cercavano d'entrare, vennero arrestati dai nostri spari d'arma da fuoco.

La Regina guardò verso di noi con disgusto.

 **\- Non sei l'unica ad avere un asso nella manica. Uno sparo equivale a un tuo soldato morto.**

Lexa si avvicinò lentamente alla Regina.

 **\- Volevi fare un colpo di stato ma hai fallito. Credevi davvero di poterti mettere, così facilmente, contro la Coalizione?**

La donna non rispose. Continuava a tenere la spada puntata al petto dell'Heda.

 **\- Hai convinto uomini ad andare contro il proprio sangue. Cosa gli hai promesso? Potere? Ma il potere di chi** **o cosa può essere così prezioso e potente da fare ciò?**

Lexa fece un passo avanti. Ora la lama poggiava conto il suo petto.

 **\- La vita.**

Rispose la Regina con un ghigno.

L'Heda capì, che quella parola celava più di ciò che il significato stesso intendeva.

 **\- Gli eserciti dei Clan non tarderanno ad arrivare. I tuoi uomini, lasciati tra loro, sono stati catturati.**

La Regina fece un passo indietro.

Lexa avanzò nuovamente.

 **\- Sappiamo tutti che è una questione che riguarda me e te. Da sempre.**

 **\- Voglio uno scontro.**

Propose la donna.

 **\- Uno scontro?**

Chiese l'Heda senza staccare gli occhi dalla Regina.

 **\- Solo noi due.**

Sentii Lexa ridere.

 **\- Sai benissimo che non si diventa così un'Heda.**

 **\- Ho le mie ragioni per credere che, la tua morte per mia mano insieme a ciò che posso offrire alla** **Coalizione, siano sufficienti a farmi salire al trono come Heda. Non ho mai voluto uccidere i Generali,** **bensì tenerli in stallo. A ciò mi sono serviti i fratelli. I tuoi Generali, per quanto valorosi, avrebbero esitato a** **colpire il proprio sangue.**

 **\- Non possiamo parlarne senza lasciare che vite innocenti paghino per questo?**

Chiese Lexa, cercando di usare diplomazia.

 **\- No.**

Rispose la Regina avanzando.

Lexa afferrò la lama con la mano. Il guanto le impedì di ferirsi ma dovette indietreggiare per non essere trafitta.

La donna, così facendo, la spinse sino a sedersi sul trono.

Indra cercò d'intervenire, ma fu bloccata da quattro guerrieri corpulenti.

Con un calcio, l'Heda riuscì ad allontanare la Regina.

 **\- Lexa…no.**

Mi ritrovai a bisbigliare.

Vidi Lexa alzarsi in piedi. La sua maestosità di comandante si vedeva in ogni gesto.

 **\- E scontro sia.**

Un ghigno compiaciuto si dipinse sulle labbra della Regina.

 **\- Ferma gli eserciti.**

Ordinò poi.

 **\- Che cosa?**

Domandò Lexa incredula.

 **\- Ho detto, ferma gli eserciti.**

 **\- Lo sai vero, che basta una sola mossa sbagliata e qui dentro morite tutti? Eserciti o no.**

Informò Lexa, come avvertimento formale.

 **\- Ferma gli eserciti.**

Ordinò nuovamente con odio.

Lexa sospirò prima di estrarre il Corno da sotto il mantello rosso.

 **\- Lexa…non farlo.**

Bisbigliai trattenendomi il più possibile.

L'Heda poggiò lo strumento alle labbra. Stavolta il suono era più acuto.

Il silenzio calò nella sala.

Dopo pochi istanti, in lontananza, lo stesso suono si udì ripetuto da varie distanze.

I Guerrieri dell'Ice Nation si spostarono lungo le pareti, lasciando libero il centro della sala.

Il mio cuore martellava nel petto.

La Regina, prese la spada di uno dei suoi guerrieri. Ora ne aveva due.

Indra, strattonando con forza, riuscì a liberarsi dalla presa dei guerrieri che la trattenevano. Sfoderò la sua spada e la porse, con rispetto, al suo Comandante.

 **\- Puoi ancora ritirarti se vuoi, Heda.**

La Regina, pronunciò quel titolo con disprezzo.

Lexa roteò in aria le due spade, lasciandomi affascinata e impressionata allo stesso tempo, per poi mettersi in posizione d'attacco.

 **\- Smetti di parlare.**

Le rispose con sufficienza.

Quel tono aizzò la donna contro di lei.

Ci furono alcuni attacchi velocissimi parati da Lexa, prima che entrambe incrociassero un colpo con così tanta forza da spezzare entrambe le lame.

Gettarono a terra l'arma ormai inutile, rimanendo con un'unica spada.

In quell'istante, la Regina, iniziò una danza brutale con l'unico scopo di uccidere la persona che aveva di fronte.

Lexa parava gli attacchi con maestria, mentre la donna davanti a sé colpiva con rabbia.

La Regina fece un affondo che l'Heda riuscì a schivare.

Lexa si scostò colpendola al petto con l'elsa della spada.

La donna incassò il colpo, mentre con la spada, tentò di tagliare la testa all'Heda che si abbassò.

Ci furono altri colpi velocissimi. Attacchi e parate, sino a quando la Regina non fece un passo falso.

Lexa riuscì a disarmarla e la donna si accucciò placcandola, come in una partita di football registrata che vedeva mio padre alla tv.

L'Heda cadde a terra sovrastata dalla Regina.

La spada scivolò lontana un paio di metri.

Veloce la donna sfoderò il suo pugnale, ma Lexa le afferrò la mano bloccandola.

La lama a pochi centimetri dal viso dell'Heda.

La Regina era seduta su Lexa, bloccandole le gambe.

Tenendo una mano sul coltello, l'Heda scostò il capo. Con un pugno colpì il viso della donna che la sovrastava, aproffittandone poi, per invertire le posizioni.

In quel modo, Lexa allontanò il coltello dalle mani della Regina che, appena si trovò le mani libere le strinse al collo del comandante.

L'Heda non si lasciò intimidire.

Quando però prese il suo coltello fidato dalla cinta, la donna tolse le mani immediatamente notando il pericolo. Le chiuse a pugno colpendo con forza lo stomaco del Comandante, che si accasciò al suolo senza respiro.

La Regina, fiato corto, ghignò compiaciuta prima di prendere a calci Lexa ancora a terra.

Il Comandante non si arrese. Dopo aver subito qualche colpo, riuscì ad afferrare la gamba della donna facendola cadere a terra. Batté la testa perdendo i sensi.

L'Heda sentiva le proprie forze venir meno ma, con un gesto fulmineo, avvolse il proprio mantello attorno al collo della Regina per poi tirare con forza.

La donna sembrò ridestarsi, iniziando a boccheggiare. Di li a poco sarebbe morta.

Uno dei soldati dell'Ice Nation, colpì alla testa Lexa facendole perdere i sensi.

Indra lo trafisse con il coltello, uccidendolo. Di li a poco la situazione degenerò.

I Generali riuscirono a disarmare i fratelli per poi gettarsi, a spada tratta, contro alcuni guerrieri nemici.

Io e Bellamy iniziammo a sparare per difendere i pochi uomini fedeli all'Heda.

La Regina si rimise in piedi e nella confusione ordinò la ritirata.

Tutti i suoi uomini, compresi i fratelli dei Generali, uscirono in fretta e furia dalla sala.

Indra era pronta a suonare il corno per richiamare gli eserciti ma Lexa, ripresasi, la fermò.

 **\- Lasciatela andare.**

Ordinò in un sussurro per poi alzarsi in piedi, massaggiandosi il capo.

 **\- Ma Heda.**

Tentò di opporsi Indra.

 **\- Lei ha scoperto qualcosa…qualcosa di importante. Voglio sapere di cosa si tratta.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Capitolo 12_

L'Heda si sedette pesantemente sul trono. Indra si avvicinò al cancello per farci entrare nella sala.

Raggiunsi Lexa, imitata da Bellamy. Eravamo in piedi al suo fianco, mentre i Capi Clan ora erano davanti a lei.

Molti dei Generali erano feriti ma sembravano non badarci.

 **\- Heda, siamo dinnanzi ad un tradimento senza pari.**

Disse uno dei Generali.

 **\- Tali azioni ci hanno mostrato insubordinazione e sfrontatezza. Deve essere punita!**

Aggiunse un Capo Clan che sembrava avere, tra tutti, più anni alle spalle.

 **\- Un'umiliazione unica.**

 **\- Siete stata troppo clemente a lasciarla andare.**

 **\- Io l'avrei eliminata.**

 **\- Voglio il loro sangue a bagnare la mia lama!**

 **\- Metterci contro i nostri fratelli…**

 **\- Oltragioso!**

I commenti negativi rivolti alla Regina e al suo seguito erano molteplici.

Un brusio senza fine si udiva nella sala.

Lexa sospirò.

 **\- Quanto ancora, i nostri popoli, dovranno soffrire per la sua sete di potere?**

Chiese il più giovane dei Generali.

 **\- Spiacente Heda ma non sono più in grado di sopportare tutto ciò.**

Aggiunse un altro Capo Clan.

 **\- Se non agite voi, lo faremo noi personalmente.**

 **\- Ora basta!**

Gridò Lexa alzandosi di scatto dal trono.

Il silenzio calò nella sala.

 **\- Come ho detto in precedenza, un motivo valido mi lega al suo rilascio. Lei sa qualcosa che noi ignoriamo.**

Disse l'Heda per poi tornare a sedersi.

 **\- Ho il motivo di credere che sia importante per le nostre vite…altrimenti i vostri fratelli non vi avrebbero** **tradito.**

 **\- Questo tradimento da parte loro non ha alcun senso.**

Sbottò uno dei Generali.

 **\- Invece ce l'ha.**

Dissi attirando l'attenzione di tutti su di me.

 **\- Spiegati fanciulla.**

Mi spronò un Capo Clan.

 **\- Ha senso principalmente per due motivi. Premetto che queste sono solo mie supposizioni.**

 **Primo: probabilmente, quella donna ha trovato un qualcosa di potente da usare a proprio vantaggio. Se ciò** **fosse in qualche modo pericoloso, parlandone alla Coalizione, avrebbe solo ottenuto dissensi. Così facendo,** **non se ne sarebbe potuta servire per salire al potere…che, da ciò che abbiamo visto, sembra starle molto a cuore.**

Alcuni brusii si levarono nella sala.

Lexa alzò una mano richiamando i Generali al silenzio.

 **\- Secondo?**

Mi chiese poi l'Heda invitandomi a continuare.

Deglutii, non sapevo come procedere senza che qualcuno di loro si offendesse. Parlare della famiglia è sempre una cosa assai delicata.

 **\- Secondo…beh…i fratelli, si sa, vivono nell'ombra. Per questo motivo sono facilmente circuibili…soprattutto** **se guerrieri… il cui valore viene sottovalutato o sminuito a…beh…a semplice guardia del corpo.**

Sul viso dei Generali lessi rabbia mista a odio. Ne ebbi paura.

Mi feci più vicina al trono di Lexa. Sentii Bellamy imbracciare il fucile.

 **\- Come abbiamo fatto a essere così stolti!**

Disse uno dei Capi Clan.

 **\- Così ciechi.**

Aggiunse il più giovane.

 **\- Se solo mi aveste ascoltato!**

 **\- Noi ascoltare te? E perché mai!**

 **\- Era da svariate lune che temevo accadesse. Vi avvertii a suo tempo.**

I toni si alzarono e i Generali iniziarono a inveirsi contro.

 **\- Signori!**

Urlò Lexa richiamandoli all'ordine.

 **\- Concorderete con me, che il tempo scorre contro di noi. Ci incolpiamo** **l'un l'altro per cosa? Un tradimento che sapevamo prima o dopo sarebbe avvenuto? Guardatemi negli occhi** **e rispondete a questa domanda: non l'abbiamo forse lasciata libera di agire a suo modo, dandole così il** **permesso di crescere e colpire al momento più opportuno?**

Si udirono alcuni brusii sommessi fra i Generali.

 **\- Se non possiamo contenere la bestia che abita nel profondo, troverà la sua strada in qualche modo, da** **qualche parte col tempo. Ricordate, se falliamo tutto sarà stato vano.**

 **\- Cos'avete in mente Heda?**

Domandò uno dei Capi Clan.

 **\- Raggruppate i vostri migliori Ricognitori. Metteteli alle calcagna della Regina. Voglio sapere ogni cosa.** **Massima prudenza.**

 **\- Sì Heda.**

Risposero i Generali all'unisono.

 **\- Aggiornamenti frequenti e costanti. Dite loro, di non mettetersi in pericolo più di quanto la situazione** **lo richieda.**

 **\- Agiremo il prima possibile.**

Rispose un capo Clan.

 **\- Andate. Io scorterò loro due a Camp Jaha. Per qualsiasi cosa mi troverete là con i feriti.**

Disse indicando me e Bellamy.

I Generali si congedarono, lasciandoci soli con Lexa e Indra.

L'Heda si massaggiò le tempie. Una smorfia di dolore sul volto.

 **\- Stai male?**

Le chiesi preoccupata. Mi misi davanti a lei.

 **\- Ho solo un gran mal di testa.**

 **\- Fammi vedere se colpendoti, quel soldato, ti ha ferita.**

Lexa chinò il capo in avanti, lasciando che la esaminassi.

Le scostai i capelli. Non sembrava essere ferita.

Le pizzicai forte il braccio e lei gemette di dolore.

 **\- Mi hai pizzicata per davvero?**

Mi chiese massaggiandosi il punto dolente.

 **\- Te lo meriti. Mi hai fatto prendere paura, con tutta questa storia del duello.**

Ammisi.

 **\- Io agisco entro le mie possibilità. Sapevo di potermela cavare.**

L'espressione contrariata che mi si dipinse sul volto la fece ridere.

Lexa ci tenne in quella sala, il tempo necessario perché i guerrieri e i Generali mettessero "ordine" fuori dal luogo dell'incontro.

Tutti i feriti vennero portati a Camp Jaha, per ricevere cure da mia madre.

Non seppi mai cosa accadde ai soldati traditori rimasti in vita.

Mia madre mi abbraciò felice. Ero sopravvissuta nuovamente, anche se aveva la certezza che Lexa non mi avrebbe mai messa in pericolo.

Entrai nella mia tenda con un piccolo secchio ed uno straccio.

Lexa si era spogliata della sua veste di comandante.

Sedeva sul mio letto, con indosso solo una maglia nera e dei pantaloni che le fasciavano le bellissime gambe in modo perfetto.

Mi sedette difronte a lei. Intinsi lo straccio nell'acqua e iniziai a pulirle il viso dal trucco di guerra.

Le mie erano lievi carezze. Era bello essere l'unica che lasciava avvicinare così.

 **\- Tutto bene?**

Mi chiese con tono gentile.

Le sorrisi dolcemente per poi sospirare al pensiero che mi balenò nella mente.

 **\- Andrebbe tutto bene se, quella pazza sclerata, non cercasse di ucciderti vita natural durante.**

Dissi tutto d'un fiato.

Vidi Lexa alzare un sopracciglio perplessa.

 **\- Sclerata?**

Domandò.

Sorrisi. Dimenticavo che, di alcuni termini, non ne conosceva il significato.

 **\- Significa fuori di testa. Che da di matto.**

L'Heda sorrise a sua volta.

 **\- Un modo alternativo per rimarcare la parola pazza.**

Rise riuscendo a contagiarmi. Era cosa assai rara sentirla ridere.

 **\- Esatto.**

Si accomodò meglio per agevolarmi. Gambe incrociate, busto eretto...persino in quella posizione riusciva a mantenere la propria autorità.

 **\- Vorrei tanto sapere che ha in mente.**

Sbottai poi sospirando frustrata.

 **\- Lo scopriremo presto, vedrai.**

Con il dito indice si toccò il viso. Era un punto dove ancora non avevo lavato via il trucco.

Guardò la punta sporca di nero per poi toccarmi il naso.

Lo arricciai in una smorfia.

Sul suo volto si dipinse un ampio sorriso prima di tornare a farsi seria. Non capii quel cambiamento.

Incatenò il suo sguardo al mio. Lo sentivo scrutarmi in profondità.

Mi accarezzò il viso avvicinandosi. Una carezza che arrivò sino al mio cuore, facendolo impazzire.

Con una dolcezza disarmante mi baciò la guancia per poi scendere lenta sul mio collo.

Inspirai a fondo.

Chiusi gli occhi per imprimere quell'istante nella mia mente.

Sentivo le sue labbra calde sulla mia pelle.

Lexa risalì lentamente per poi posare un bacio sulla mia bocca.

In quel momento l'attirai più a me. Avevo bisogno di maggior contatto.

Le nostre lingue si cercavano,danzavano.

La sentii poggiare le sue mani sul mio fondoschiena.

Assecondai i suoi movimenti.

Mie sedette tra le sue gambe mentre la circondavo con le mie.

I nostri baci divenivano sempre più passionali.

Lentamente mi muovevo contro di lei. La volevo, la desideravo più di ogni altra cosa.

Le poggiai una mano sul petto costringendola a sdraiarsi.

Le bloccai i polsi sopra la testa.

Subitò rimase sopresa, da tale gesto di comando da parte mia poi, iniziai a muovere il bacino e in quell'istante comprese.

Volevo farla impazzire. Volevo che mi desiderasse quanto la desideravo io.

Vidi il suo respiro farsi sempre più veloce. Si leccò le labbra mentre chiudeva gli occhi.

Sorrisi.

Sentivo il piacere crescere in me.

D'un tratto si mise a sedere stringendomi a sé prepotentemente. Mi voleva.

Presi una sua mano poggiata sulla mia schiena. Mi guardò.

La misi nei miei pantaloni. Volevo farle capire l'effetto che mi faceva.

Il suo sguardo stupito e compiaciuto fu a dir poco splendido.

Con la mano libera, mi sbottonai i jeans per poi accarezzare la nuca del Comandante.

Nel mentre iniziai a baciarle i collo, spinsi le sue dita dentro me. Le mie labbra ora erano vicine al suo orecchio in modo che mi sentisse gemere.

La sentii tremare di piacere a quel gesto.

 **\- Voglio sentire la tua pelle calda, sfiorare il mio corpo.**

Quelle parole mi fecero vibrare.

Tolse delicatamente la mano iniziando a spogliarmi.

Feci lo stesso con lei.

Ammirai i suoi tatuaggi tribali percorrerle il braccio, la schiena.

Quant'era bella.

Restammo abbracciate baciandoci, mentre le nostre mani scorrevano sui nostri corpi esplorandoci piano piano.

Ci amammo per tutta la notte sino a cadere addormentate, sfinite da tutte quelle emozioni provate.

Nonostante la giornata fosse stata assai pesante, i nostri pensieri in quel momento svanirono totalmente lasciando spazio solamente a noi.


	13. Chapter 13

_Capitolo 13_

A svegliarmi furono le sue labbra sul mio collo.  
Mi teneva fra le sue braccia lasciandomi una scia di dolci baci.  
Il suo corpo nudo sul mio, coperti solo da un lenzuolo.  
 **\- Buongiorno Heda.**  
Sorrisi lasciandomi cullare dalle sue carezze.  
 **\- Buongiorno a te Sky Girl. Spero di non averti svegliata.**  
Le accarezzai il capo tenendola stretta a me.  
 **\- Vorrei mille di questi risvegli.**  
 **\- Solo?**  
Mi chiese sorridendo.  
 **\- Heda.**  
La voce di Indra ci riportò alla realtà. Il Commandante si voltò verso il suo secondo.  
 **\- I primi aggiornamenti sono giunti a Camp Jaha.**  
Lexa sospirò.  
 **\- Vi raggiungo immediatamente.**  
L'Heda attese che il suo secondo si congedasse prima di baciarmi dolcemente.  
 **\- Vieni con me?**  
Fui onorata della sua richiesta. Accettai di buongrado, anche se ciò comportasse vederla rivestirsi invece di trascinarla nuovamente nel mio letto.

Eravamo tutti riuniti nella sala ormai adibita alle riunioni.  
Lexa sedeva a capo del lungo tavolo d'acciaio. I Generali erano in piedi attorno ad esso.  
Io, mia madre, Kane e Bellamy assieme ad Indra e Nyko, eravamo in fianco all'Heda.  
Dall'altro capo del tavolo un Ricognitore.  
 **\- Comandante, la Regina dell'Ice Nation è diretta verso la zona deserta. Ho sentito parlare della Linea di Morte, ma ancora nulla di certo.**  
Vidi Lexa farsi scura in volto.  
 **\- Linea di morte?**  
Chiesi incuriosita. Non prometteva nulla di buono.  
 **\- Si pensa che vada verso la Città della Luce?**  
Domandò un Generale, ignorandomi.  
 **\- Ancora non lo sappiamo, ma sono guidati da persone del Popolo del Cielo.**  
Rispose il Ricognitore sicuro di ciò che diceva.  
 **\- Che cosa?**  
Sbottò mia madre allibita. Tutti gli sguardi erano su di noi.  
 **\- Ne siete sicuro?**  
Chiese Kane.  
 **\- Sicurissimo. Ne va del mio onore e della mia lealtà verso l'Heda.**  
Il comandante alzò lo sguardo, puntandolo dritto in quello del Soldato.  
 **\- Per quanto mi riguarda, potresti essere un alleato dell'Ice Nation. Prendo nota delle tue parole ma attendo altre informazioni. Ora vai.**  
Lo congedò freddamente Lexa.  
Il Ricognitore attese un cenno da parte del suo Generale prima di ritirarsi.  
Lexa chiamò Indra a sé bisbigliandole una cosa all'orecchio.  
Il suo secondo uscì dalla stanza.  
 **\- La Linea di Morte, è un terreno assai pericoloso perché minato.**  
Spiegò l'Heda voltandosi poi verso me.  
 **\- Quindi, è diretta verso nord.**  
Disse uno dei Generali.  
 **\- È inutile supporre con questi pochi elementi.**  
Rispose Lexa accavallando le gambe.  
 **\- Piuttosto…riguardo al fatto che sia guidata da alcuni di voi, non ne sapete nulla Popolo del Cielo?**  
Domandò poi.  
 **\- Ciò che so, è che l'ex Cancelliere Thelonious è partito assieme a dodici persone, portando con sé dodici armi.**  
informò mia madre seppur con cautela.  
 **\- Non sapete dove fosse diretto?**  
Abigail tacque. Ciò incuriosì parecchie persone presenti.  
Lexa si alzò, avanzando verso mia madre con sguardo indagatore.  
 **\- Non sapete dove fosse diretto?**  
Chiese nuovamente.  
Il Cancelliere deglutì.  
 **\- Alla Città della Luce.**  
Lexa sospirò alzando il mento. Un borbottio si levò fra i Generali.  
L'Heda fissava mia madre, cercando forse di capire se le nascondesse qualcosa.  
 **\- Ad ogni modo, nessuno sa dove si trova quel posto. Tutti la cercano ma resta un miraggio.**  
Sbottò il più giovane dei Capi Clan.  
 **\- A quanto pare, qualcuno deve averlo scoperto.**  
Sentenziò Lexa.  
 **\- No, non Thelonious. Qualora l'avesse trovata sarebbe venuto a prenderci…per salvarci.**  
Tentò di spiegare mia madre. Era una donna molto orgogliosa ma, in quel frangente, faticava a mascherare il timore nei confronti di Lexa e dei Grounders.  
 **\- E se l'avesse trovata ma fosse stato, in qualche modo, minacciato o ricattato dalla Regina dell'Ice Nation?**  
Ipotizzai.  
 **\- Tutto è possibile.**  
Commentò il Generale più anziano.  
In quell'istante Lexa sospirò nuovamente, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo da mia madre che parve sollevata.  
 **\- Per proseguire questo discorso dobbiamo attendere aggiornamenti. Ora andate.**  
 **\- Sì Heda.**  
Salutarono i Capi Clan, congedandosi dal proprio Comandante.  
Mia madre, Bellamy e Kane s'incamminarono verso la porta.  
 **\- No. Non voi.**  
Il tono duro.  
I tre si voltarono.  
L'Heda andò alla finestra. Mani dietro la schiena, guardava i terrestri aiutare alcuni di noi in varie faccende.  
 **\- Salvarvi?**  
Domandò poi.  
Mia madre deglutì. Non sapeva cosa rispondere né come giustificare una probabile risposta.  
 **\- Sì…portarci al sicuro da…**  
 **\- Noi?**  
Lexa la interruppe, voltandosi per osservare la donna davanti a sé che accennò un assenso con il capo.  
Lo sguardo dell'Heda si posò su di me per poi tornare a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
 **\- La pensi così anche tu Clarke del Popolo del Cielo?**  
Quella domanda mi prese in contropiede. Guardai Niko, osservarmi in silenzio, poggiato contro la parete d'acciaio.  
Mi avvicinai a Lexa.  
 **\- Vuoi chiedermi se sapevo di tutto ciò?**  
Domandai incuriosita.  
 **\- No. Non ora almeno.**  
La guardai alzando un sopracciglio perplessa. Non sapevo se offendermi o se stesse scherzando.  
In quel momento mi guardò. Era fin troppo seria.  
 **\- Desidero una risposta.**  
Sospirai irrigidendo la mascella. Cercai di trattenermi il più possibile. Non si fidava di me…almeno non come volevo.  
 **\- Non sono responsabile di ciò che pensano le persone nei vostri confronti. Potrei offendermi per tale** **domanda.**  
Sbottai.  
 **\- Già lo sei.**  
Rispose Lexa tornando con lo sguardo all'esterno.  
 **\- Offesa? No. Infastidita? Può darsi.**  
Mi voltai poggiando la schiena al muro accanto alla finestra.  
 **\- Clarke era all'oscuro di tutto. Uno dei nostri ci ha dato una lettera lasciata da Thelonious, due giorni dopo** **la partenza di quest'ultimo. Ho informato solo Kane.**  
Lexa si scostò. Ora era davanti a me.  
 **\- È vero Clarke?**  
 **\- Mi credi se ti dico di sì?**  
L'Heda sorrise voltandosi poi verso i rimanenti nella sala.  
 **\- Lasciateci.**  
Ordinò.  
 **\- Sì Heda.**  
Rispose Nyko attendendo che Bellamy, Kane e mia madre uscissero dalla sala per poi congedarsi.  
 **\- Non era mia intenzione offenderti.**  
 **\- Sarebbe un controsenso non credi? Venire a letto con te e nel frattempo pensare di doversi mettere in salvo dai terrestri. Tu sei il loro Comandante, la persona di cui dovrei aver più paura.**  
Lexa sembrò rimurginare sulle mie parole.  
 **\- Heda.**  
La voce di Indra la distolse dai suoi pensieri. Si voltò verso il suo secondo che le si avvicinò.  
 **\- Ho fatto come mi avete chiesto. Uno dei nostri Ricognitori sta seguendo l'informatore.**  
Bisbigliò Indra.  
 **\- Ottimo lavoro. Aggiornami appena sai qualcosa.**  
 **\- Sì Heda.**

Era calata la notte su Camp Jaha.  
Dopo quella mattina, non vi furono altri aggiornamenti e Lexa era visibilmente preoccupata anche se non lo davava vedere.  
Stavamo passeggiando in silenzio, quando l'Heda si fermò per poi sdraiarsi a terra sotto un manto di stelle.  
Mi sdraiai nel senso opposto al suo. Solo le nostre teste erano una accanto all'altra.  
 **\- In cielo c'è una stella per ognuno di noi, sufficientemente lontana perché i nostri dolori non possano mai offuscarla.**  
La sua voce era così calda.  
 **\- Cosa ti turba Sky Girl?**  
Mi chiese poi dolcemente.  
La guardai. I suoi occhi rivolti al cielo.  
 **\- Pensi che ce la faremo?**  
Domandai con un filo di voce.  
 **\- A sconfiggere la Regina dell'Ice Nation?**  
Sentii una punta di dubbio nell suo tono.  
 **\- Sì.**  
Dissi, nonostante temessi l'esito della risposta.  
 **\- Collaborando riusciremo nell'intento.**  
Tacqui prima di dar sfogo a un nuovo dubbio che mi assillava la mente.  
 **\- Non ti preoccupa questo silenzio?**  
 **\- Risolveremo tutto…**  
Sospirò.  
 **\- …oppure moriremo provandoci.**  
Quella risposta fu come un pugno nello stomaco.  
 **\- È proprio questo che mi spaventa.**  
La sua mano si sollevò sino ad accarezzarmi la testa.  
 **\- Ti proteggerò finché avrò respiro.**  
Non risposi, rimurginando su tutto ciò che stavamo vivendo.  
 **\- Pensi mai a te?**  
Dissi poi tutto d'un fiato.  
 **\- Ho le mie guardie. Sono addestrate a morire per me.**  
Tacqui nuovamente.  
In quel momento si voltò a guardarmi.  
 **\- Confida in ciò che faccio.**  
 **\- Lo faccio.**  
Scosse il capo mimando un "No".  
 **\- Ci provo.**  
Sussurrai.  
Mi sorrise ed io le baciai la fronte.  
Il suo sorriso si ampliò per poi baciarmi la punta del naso.  
Io accarezzai il suo con la punta del mio naso per poi allungarmi arrivando a baciare le sue labbra.  
Ci baciammo teneramente.  
A ogni bacio il mondo attorno a noi svaniva.  
In un attimo, ciò che avevamo iniziato divenne più intenso.  
La sentii farsi strada con le labbra sul mio collo sino al mio seno, scostandomi la maglia.  
Non potei fare a meno di imitarla. Fortunatamente aveva indosso solo una T-shirt leggera.  
Alzò la mia maglia scendendo a baciare il mio ventre, lasciandovi piccoli morsi.  
Stavo per impazzire. Avrei voluto spogliarla in quell'istante.  
Sentii la sua mano sbottonarmi i jeans mentre le accarezzavo il ventre piatto facendo scivolare una mano nei suo pantaloni.  
La sentii gemere prima che la punta della sua lingua scendesse sul mio inguine.  
 **\- Lexa…dobbiamo fermarci.**  
Mi accarezzò fra le gambe prima di mettersi a sedere.  
 **\- Scusami, la tua vicinanza mi fa uno strano effetto.**  
Le sorrisi divertita ma la sua espressione mi mise all'erta.


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitolo 14_

Lexa mi afferrò attirandomi sopra di sé. Una freccia, aveva preso il mio posto sul prato.  
 **\- Via di qui!**  
Mi disse spingendo perché mi alzassi velocemente.  
Qualcuno ci stava seguendo, potevamo sentirlo.  
Eravamo poco distanti dal Campo.  
Con l'esercito della Regina in marcia verso nord, credevo che Lexa non avesse corso rischi…e così…nemmeno io. Mi sbagliavo.  
Una freccia sfiorò il mio braccio colpendomi di striscio.  
Gemetti dal dolore e per guardarmi la ferita non mi accorsi di un ostacolo davanti a me.  
Inciampai su qualcosa che attutì la caduta. Iniziai a sentirmi umidiccia.  
Abbassai lo sguardo e, appena me ne resi conto, mi scostai in tutta fretta.  
Ero caduta sopra un cadavere.  
 **\- L'Informatore.**  
Dissi trattenendo un conato che mi salì nel vedere i miei vestiti pieni del suo sangue.  
Lexa, che era giunta al mio fianco aiutando ad alzarmi, si bloccò improvvisamente intimandomi il silenzio. Sul suo volto si dipinse il terrore.  
 **\- Pauna! Ecco perché il Ricognitore dell'Ice Nation non ci segue più.**  
Bisbigliò.  
 **\- È vicino?**  
Chiesi guardandomi intorno.  
 **\- Troppo.**  
Rispose scrutandomi per vedere se ero ferita e quanto.  
Mi prese per mano scattando nella direzione opposta a Camp Jaha.  
Sentimmo il suo ruggito provenire dalle nostre spalle. Poco distante da noi un'auto abbandonata.  
 **\- Va lì dentro. Presto!**  
 **\- Entra con me!**  
Le intimai.  
 **\- Non posso. Sbrigati!**  
 **\- Non ti lascio qui da sola.**  
 **\- È un ordine Clarke!**  
Serrai la mascella.  
 **\- Non sono un tuo sottoposto!**  
Se uno sguardo potesse uccidere, in quell'istante sarei morta.  
L'Heda aprì la portiera. Mi afferrò e di peso mi spinse dentro chiudendomi nell'auto.  
In un attimo il Pauna le fu addosso.  
Lexa riuscì a sferrargli qualche attacco con la spada ma, il mostro con un colpo ben assestato, la scaraventò oltre una roccia.  
Il cuore mi salì in gola. Dell'Heda non vi era traccia.  
Il Pauna sembrò annusare l'aria.  
Si voltò verso di me. Aveva individuato il mio odore.  
Si avvicinò all'auto, iniziando a scuoterla violentemente per poi colpirla.  
La lamiera si piegava come burro sotto i pugni di quel mostro.  
Da uno dei finestrini vidi Lexa riaffiorare. Spada in pugno, spiccò un balzo dalla roccia affondando la sua arma nel ventre del Pauna voltatosi verso lei.  
Il mostro cadde a terra e Lexa lo colpì più volte, per essere certa di averlo ucciso.  
Uscii dall'auto. La vidi avvicinarsi a me lentamente. Lo sguardo severo, il fiato corto.  
S'incamminò, senza dire una parola, verso Camp Jaha. Teneva una mano sul fianco.  
 **\- Lexa…**  
Iniziai.  
 **\- Desidererei che non discutessi più una mia decisione.**  
Il suo tono freddo.  
Sospirai.  
 **\- Tu non capisci…**  
 **\- Capisco benissimo e ribadisco il concetto. Non discutere più una mia decisione.**  
Ripeté Lexa più duramente di prima.  
 **\- È così che funziona quindi? Devo obbedire ciecamente senza poter esprimere il mio parere?**  
Mi fermai urlandole contro.  
Lexa mi afferrò al braccio trascinandomi per proseguire.  
Strattonai per liberarmi dalla presa. Sul suo viso un'espressione di dolore che tentò di mascherare.  
 **\- Lasciami, non sono un Grounder!**  
Sibilai con cattiveria.  
L'Heda si fermò.  
 **\- Clarke…voglio solo proteggerti. Se fossi entrata in quel rifugio con te, saremo morte entrambe.**  
Diceva il vero.  
Prima che potessi rispondere notai qualcosa, muoversi dietro di lei.  
Mi tuffai su Lexa atterrandola. Una freccia ci sfiorò la testa.  
Estrassi la pistola e sparai davanti a me.  
Mi alzai offrendole il mio aiuto ma lo rifiutò. Ci dirigemmo verso il nostro assalitore.  
L'avevo ferito gravemente ma era ancora cosciente. Portava l'armatura dell'Ice Nation.  
 **\- Non avevo…scelta.**  
Faticava a parlare. Ci avvicinammo.  
 **\- Cos'ha di così importante da offrirvi, per volerci morte?**  
Chiese Lexa cercando di ricavarne qualche risposta.  
 **\- No Lei.**  
 **\- "No lei" significa che non vuole morta Clarke?**  
Chiese poi l'Heda per comprendere il significato di quelle parole.  
 **\- Solo Heda.**  
Solo l'Heda…voleva morta solo Lexa.  
 **\- Cosa vi offre in cambio della sua vita?**  
Domandai furente.  
 **\- Vivere.**  
Rispose in un sussurro.  
 **\- Cosa significa!**  
Il tono di Lexa si alzò dalla frustrazione.  
 **\- Appena…tutti sapranno…vi…vi volteranno le spalle, Heda.**  
 **\- Dicci di cosa si tratta.**  
Lo supplicai.  
 **\- Presto…**  
Riuscì a bisbigliare prima di morire.  
Lexa si alzò in piedi. Fissava il cadavere a terra.  
 **\- Sbrighiamoci a tornare al Campo. Potrebbero essercene altri nei paraggi.**  
Sbottò severa. Potevo solo immaginare come poteva sentirsi in quel momento…e io avevo paura.  
Appena avessero saputo consa nascondeva la Regina, tutti avrebbero voltato le spalle all'Heda.  
Per un tradimento su larga scala, la scoperta fatta dalla donna doveva essere assai pericolosa.  
Accennai un assenso con il capo, incamminandomi.  
La sentii afferrarmi la mano intrecciando le sue dita con le mie.  
Camminammo in silenzio per un po', cullate dal suono dei nostri passi e da quello del vento fra gli alberi.  
 **\- Promettimi una cosa, Sky Girl…**  
Il suo era quasi un sussurro mentre raggiungevamo il Campo.  
 **\- …qualsiasi cosa accada, non pensare a me.**  
Deglutii. Non poteva chiedermi una cosa del genere.  
Prima che le rispondessi, si fermò. I suoi occhi s'incatenarono ai miei.  
Eravamo giunte davanti al cancello di Camp Jaha.  
 **\- Promettimelo.**  
Mi disse. Cercai di inghiottire il nodo che mi si era formato in gola.  
 **\- Io…non posso.**  
Risposi a fatica. Mi mancava il respiro da quanto faceva male.  
Si avvicinò a me.  
 **\- Provaci almeno.**  
Fu un sussurro lieve al mio orecchio.

Entrammo in infermeria.  
Appena mia madre mi vide ricoperta di sangue, sbiancò.  
 **\- Non è mio.**  
La informai.  
Sembrò sollevarsi appena per poi farsi preoccupata.  
 **\- Siamo state attaccate. Scappando sono inciampata nel nostro Informatore.**  
 **\- Allora è per questo, che non ci sono stati altri aggiornamenti.**  
Intuì per niente contenta di ciò.  
 **\- Devi controllare lexa.**  
L'Heda, che era sovrappensiero, si riscosse.  
 **\- Cosa?**  
Chiese cadendo dalle nuvole.  
 **\- Lascia che mia madre ti controlli il fianco.**  
Le dissi.  
 **\- Non serve. È solo una botta.**  
 **\- Lexa…**  
Il mio tono era supplichevole.  
 **\- Intanto vado a lavarmi. Ne ho davvero bisogno.**  
Dissi alle due congedandomi.  
La faccia di Lexa fu impagabile, quando capì che l'avrei lasciata sola con mia madre.

Mi diressi verso le cisterne d'acqua. Riempii una bacinella per poi lavarmi il viso.  
 **\- L'Heda mi manda per proteggerti, nel caso volessi andare al ruscello qui accanto.**  
Mi voltai. Indra, Nyko e altri due terrestri armati, sembravano attendere una mia risposta.  
 **\- Loro si volteranno per controllare il bosco alle tue spalle.**  
Aggiunse come se mi avesse letto il pensiero.  
Accettai.  
Mi accompagnarono sino al corso d'acqua. Avevo portato con me un cambio.  
Andai, dove l'acqua era più profonda…un metro o poco più.  
Nonostante sapessi che non c'era pericolo di trovare mostri marini, ci misi pochissimo a lavarmi e risalire.  
Una volta vestita, mi accucciai per lavare via in sangue dai miei indumenti.  
Tornati al campo, Indra mi lasciò davanti alla mia tenda. Entrai trovandovi Lexa sdraiata nel mio letto.  
Gli occhi chiusi.  
 **\- Ha detto che è tutto apposto. Mi resterà solo un bel livido.**  
La sua voce sembrava lontana come sovrastata da mille pensieri.  
Mi sedetti accanto a lei.  
Teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi.  
Le accarezzai il viso per poi baciarle una guancia. Mi scostai, ma in quel momento, mi afferrò trattenendomi.  
Le sue mani sulla mia schiena mi avvicinarono a lei.  
Fu allora che mi guardò…uno sguardo a dir poco disarmante.  
 **\- Heda, Heda, Heda.**  
I Grounders fuori dalla tenda la chiamarono a gran voce.  
Il cuore mi rimbalzò nel petto. Cosa stava succedendo?  
Lexa si alzò uscendo ed io la seguii.  
Il suo fedele Rincognitore era ferito. Aveva perso i sensi  
 **\- È arrivato fino al cancello Heda, poi è crollato.**  
Indra la informò.  
Mia madre era stata chiamata in tutta fretta e l'uomo portato in infermeria.  
I Capi dei Clan ci seguirono.  
Passò un'ora prima che il soldato si svegliasse e i Generali lo interrogassero sull'accaduto.  
 **\- Hanno scoperto che la seguiamo. Sono l'unico Ricognitore sopravvissuto.**  
Mia madre gli diede un po' d'acqua prima che continuasse a parlare.  
 **\- Prima che ci tendessero un'imboscata, ho saputo che sono diretti alla Città della Luce.**  
 **\- Allora era vero.**  
Disse uno dei Generali, sbigottito.  
 **\- A guidare la spedizione della Regina, sono uomini del Popolo del Cielo, aiutati dalla gente della Zona Deserta.**  
Brusii si levarono nella sala dai Capi dei Clan.  
 **\- Si è saputo nulla su ciò che ha scoperto?**  
Domandò l'Heda.  
 **\- No. So che è pericoloso. Molto. So anche che la Regina dice di voler salvare tutti dal terrore che l'Heda dispensa. Amros, rapiva uomini, donne e bambini, dicendo di eseguire ordini dell'Heda. Lei, con i suoi uomini attaccava Amros liberandoli. Una bella bugia costruita e messa in atto per mesi.**  
Il soldato bevve ancora un po' d'acqua.  
 **\- Tutto alle nostre spalle.**  
Ringhiò uno dei Generali.  
Tutti poi si voltarono verso l'Heda notandone il silenzio.  
 **\- Heda, a cosa pensate?**  
Chiese il più anziano dei Capi.  
 **\- Io e la Leader del Cielo siamo state attaccate da un soldato dell'Ice Nation. Prima di morire, ha detto che doveva farlo. Ho bisogno di capire le vere intenzioni di quella donna, dopodiché agirò di conseguenza.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Capitolo 15_

 **\- Tenerci all'oscuro di tutto è una sorta di vantaggio su noi. Non ci dirà mai nulla.**  
Disse uno dei Capi Clan.  
 **\- Come pensate di agire Heda?**  
Domandò un generale.  
Lexa si voltò verso Bellamy, Kane e mia madre, ignorandomi deliberatamente.  
 **\- Ora tocca a voi, Popolo del Cielo, onorare l'alleanza.**  
L'Heda sospirò per poi continuare.  
 **\- Ho bisogno, che qualcuno di voi parli con chi accompagna la Regina.**  
 **\- Dici che loro sappiano ciò che nasconde?**  
Domandai.  
 **\- Non lo escluderei.**  
L'Heda ci guardò scura in volto.  
 **\- Ora andate. Ne riparleremo domattina.**  
Tutti i presenti si congedarono dopo aver salutato il loro Comandante.  
Io rimasi al suo fianco.  
Il suo sguardo era fisso sul tavolo.  
 **\- Posso chiederti di lasciarmi sola, Sky Princess?**  
Quella richiesta mi stranì ma eseguii.  
Le accarezzai una spalla per poi uscire dalla sala.  
Mi appoggiai al muro accanto allo stipite voltandomi a guardarla.  
Era la prima volta che mi chiedeva di restare sola.  
La vidi estrarre una ciocca di capelli dal suo lungo cappotto.  
Se la rigirò tra le mani.  
 **\- Che cosa devo fare Anya?**  
Sussurrò. Il tono triste.  
Nell'udire quella domanda una calda lacrima bagnò la mia guancia.

Mi svegliai di scatto. Non mi ero nemmeno accorta d'essermi addormentata.  
Lexa mi stringeva a sé. Il suo viso sulla mia spalla.  
Appoggiai la guancia alla sua fronte.  
 **\- Hai fatto un brutto sogno Sky Girl?**  
Le accarezzai i capelli.  
 **\- Perché deve essere tutto così difficile?**  
Le chiesi.  
Mi strinse di più a sé evitando ogni risposta.  
Sentii le sue labbra sul mio collo.  
 **\- Stai tentando di sviare il discorso?**  
Le chiesi sorridendo seppur con velata tristezza.  
Lexa, nuovamente, non rispose.  
Sentii la sua mano scivolare sotto la mia maglia per accarezzarmi il seno.  
I suoi baci sul mio collo, il suo respiro caldo sulla mia pelle.  
La tirai sopra di me togliendomi la maglia.  
Il Comandante mi sorrise mentre la spogliavo della sua t-shirt nera.  
Mi baciò dolcemente. Aveva una delicatezza disarmante.  
La sua lingua giocava con la mia prima che si scostasse.  
Un sorriso malizioso si dipinse sul suo volto.  
Le sue labbra si posarono sul mio seno.  
Un brivido di piacere mi scaturì dal basso ventre.  
Lexa scese con i baci sul mio ventre, sino al mio interno coscia dove furono sostituiti dalla punta della sua lingua.  
Capii le sue intenzioni.  
 **\- Lexa…**  
Sentii le sue labbra sull'inguine e poi la sua lingua tracciare il contorno della mia intimità.  
 **\- Oh…oddio…Lexa…aspe…**  
In quel momento entrò in me.  
Le sue mani sui miei fianchi.  
Afferrai saldamente il bordo del letto. Iniziò a muoversi dapprima lentamente poi a ritmo crescente.  
Se avesse voluto uccidermi quello era il modo perfetto.  
 **\- Lexa…ti prego, sali su di me. Voglio sentire il calore del tuo corpo sul mio.**  
La supplicai.  
La sentii sorridere prima di baciare il mio clitoride e tornare sul mio seno, sul mio collo e finalmente sulle mie labbra.  
La strinsi in un abbraccio mentre la sua mano scivolò in me dandomi piacere.

Ci addormentammo alle prime luci dell'alba.  
Svegliarsi e tornare alla triste realtà fu come un pugno nello stomaco.  
Dovevamo incontrarci con i Capi Clan per discutere di un possibile incontro con la Regina.  
Eravamo tutti presenti nella sala riunioni.  
Sapevo che Lexa aveva pensato ad azioni, reazioni e possibili conseguenze…ciò mi spaventava.  
Immaginavamo tutti che sarebbe stata dura, lo stavamo già vivendo sulla nostra pelle…ma il futuro che ci attendeva era assai arduo da affrontare.  
 **\- Ho riflettuto a lungo su come agire. Innanzitutto dobbiamo scoprire dove si trova, in questo momento, la Regina dell'Ice Nation. Per fare ciò manderemo un Ricognitore in avanscoperta.  
\- Ma avete già visto cos'è accaduto ai precedenti! Non possiamo mandare a morire anche lui.**  
Intervenne Bellamy interrompendo l'Heda e ricevendo sguardi furiosi dai presenti.  
 **\- I soldati mandati in precedenza erano spie. Lui consegnerà un messaggio da parte vostra Sky People.**  
 **\- Un messaggio?**  
Chiese mia madre incuriosita.  
 **\- Dovete parlare con il vostro popolo, al suo seguito, o sbaglio?**  
Domandò Lexa quasi infastidita.  
 **\- Sì.**  
 **\- Il modo più semplice per farlo, è un'udienza con la Regina. Una richiesta legittima da parte del vostro Cancelliere, Popolo del Cielo, che vorrebbe parlare con la sua gente.**  
Informò Lexa.  
 **\- E se non ci facesse parlare con loro?**  
Domandò mia madre, cercando di comprendere il più possibile di quel piano.  
 **\- Non può negarvi un'udienza, Abigail, visto che lei dovrebbe essere il lato "buono e clemente" di noi Grounders.**  
L'Heda aveva ragione. Il trucco della Regina con il suo seguito, stava nel mantenere intatta l'apparenza.  
 **\- Di sicuro sarete controllati a vista, in modo che la persona con cui parlate non vi riveli i piani della donna. Soppesate le parole, Abigail. Non dite troppo e nemmeno troppo poco. Siate naturale. Se conoscete bene il vostro interlocutore, usate un codice per far comprendere il nostro problema ma senza farvi scoprire. È di vitale importanza. Salutatevi e trovate il modo di infilare un piccolo foglio, con su scritte le indicazioni di un luogo di ritrovo, nella tasca della persona con cui avete parlato.**  
Tutti i presenti erano intenti ad ascoltare.  
 **\- Una volta fatto ciò, presentatevi al luogo dell'incontro. Se tutto va secondo i piani, verremo a conoscenza di ciò che ci nasconde la Regina.**  
 **\- E se così non fosse?**  
Chiese uno dei Generali.  
 **\- Agiremo in altro modo.**  
 **\- Chi manderete nella spedizione, Heda?**  
Domandò Kane.  
Lexa si voltò a guardarci.  
 **\- Poche persone per evitare che si senta minacciata o che pensi ad una trappola.**  
Sospirò.  
 **\- Prima di esprimermi su altri dettagli, preferisco attendere notizie dal Ricognitore.**

Il Soldato era stato mandato in missione verso la Zona Deserta. Sapevano che la Regina si era diretta in quel luogo. Avrebbe iniziato le sue ricerche da lì.  
Con sé portava un messaggio da parte di mia madre, Cancelliere del Popolo del Cielo, che chiedeva udienza con la Regina. Voleva avere notizie, sullo stato di salute delle persone appartenenti al nostro popolo e parlare a voce con essi.  
D'ora in avanti non ci rimaneva che attendere il suo ritorno.  
 **\- Lexa, vorrei parlarti.**  
Le chiesi cortesemente.  
Fece un cenno d'assenso con il capo per poi seguirmi nella mia tenda.  
 **\- Cosa ti preoccupa Sky Girl?**  
Mi domandò con un velo di preoccupazione nello sguardo.  
Non sapevo da dove iniziare.  
 **\- Tutto…Lexa.**  
Le dissi frustrata sedendomi sul letto.  
L'Heda mi sedette accanto. Lo sguardo basso.  
 **\- Chiedimi ciò che ti passa per la testa.  
\- La mia testa è una confusione totale di idee, dubbi, preoccupazioni.**  
Lexa si voltò verso di me.  
 **\- Esprimile Clarke. Posso aiutarti a far chiarezza.**  
Abbassai lo sguardo alla sua richiesta. Mi morsi il labbro inferiore. Non sapevo come porre la domanda e, come sempre, avevo paura dell'eventuale risposta. Quella situazione non mi piaceva per niente.  
Sospirai per poi guardarla negli occhi.  
 **\- Dimmi le tue vere intenzioni.**  
Lexa fece schioccare la lingua, sospirando e alzandosi in piedi. Sembrava infastidita a quella domanda.  
 **\- Sono tutte mere supposizioni, fintanto che non scopriamo come stanno davvero le cose.**  
Sbottò dandomi le spalle.  
 **\- Lexa, se così fosse mi affronteresti invece di evitarmi.**  
L'Heda si voltò.  
 **\- Non è evitarti, questo.  
\- Sei scontrosa, sbuffi e non hai il coraggio di guardarmi mentre mi dai una risposta evasiva e plausibile al 50%.**  
Lexa si voltò di scatto. Guardò il soffitto della tenda prima di posare lo sguardo su di me.  
 **\- Sto ancora aspettando la domanda, Clarke.**  
Improvvisamente mi tornò alla mente il nostro primo incontro. La freddezza nel suo sguardo, il tono della sua voce…  
 _"Tu sei quella che ha bruciato vivi trecento dei miei guerrieri."  
"Tu sei quella che li ha mandati ad ucciderci."  
"Hai una risposta per me, Clarke of the Sky People?"  
"Sono venuta a farti un offerta."  
"Questo non è un negoziato."  
"…sto ancora aspettando l'offerta, Clarke."_  
 **\- Tu sai già cos'accadrà vero?**  
Pronunciai quella domanda tutta d'un fiato.  
 **\- Diciamo che, le cose udite fin'ora, non lasciano tanto margine all'immaginazione. Avrà trovato un'arma da usare. Solo la paura di uno sterminio di massa può causare un tradimento su larga scala…che poi, non si parla propriamente di tradimento.**  
A quelle parole sentii montare la rabbia dentro me.  
 **\- E alla Coalizione tutto questo andrebbe bene?**  
Ringhiai.  
 **\- Non è questione di farsi andar bene le cose o no. Il primo e unico pensiero è il popolo. Dobbiamo agire per il meglio in modo da salvaguardare la nostra gente.  
\- Resa incondizionata…**  
Sussurrai. La presa coscienza di ciò che sarebbe accaduto mi fece mancare il respiro. Un nodo mi salì alla gola.  
 **\- No. Non posso accettarlo.**  
Sbottai. La mia voce tremava.  
Lexa mi si avvicinò prendendomi fra le sue braccia.  
 **\- Tu come tutti noi, dovrai accettarlo.**  
Il suo tono triste.  
Tentai di liberarmi dalla presa ma non mi lasciò andare.  
 **\- No. Ci dev'essere un altro modo.**  
Lexa si scostò afferrandomi per le spalle.  
 **\- Clarke, se ciò accadrà mi devi promettere che non penserai a me. Sii obbiettiva.**  
Non risposi. Non riuscivo a respirare. Essere obbiettiva…Finn.  
 _"Starai bene…"  
"Thank you Princess."_  
Le immagini di ciò che avevo fatto m'investirono come un fiume in piena.  
Si stava ripetendo tutto? No, non poteva essere.  
 **\- Devo…devo uscire di qui.**  
Borbottai. Non potevo permettermi un attacco di panico.  
 **\- Clarke…**  
Sentii la voce di Lexa lontana. Le mie gambe si muovevano da sole verso l'uscita.  
Tutto girava vorticosamente intorno a me. Non riuscivo a respirare.  
 **\- Clarke!**  
Sentii l'Heda afferrarmi nuovamente. Mi costrinse a guardarla.  
 **\- Lo so che ti sto caricando di un pesante fardello, ma so anche che sei l'unica con il potenziale necessario per tirarci fuori da questo guaio. Perché ciò accada devi dimenticarti di me e concentrarti sul problema che verrà alla luce.**  
Deglutii cercando di calmarmi. Feci dei cenni d'assenso con la testa.  
Tentò di sorridermi ma non le riuscì.  
Mi accompagnò accanto alle cisterne per farmi bere un po' d'acqua.  
Sedetti a terra. Lexa era in fianco a me.  
 **\- Vorresti non aver mai ricambiato il mio bacio…vero?**  
La voce dell'Heda mostrava tristezza.  
Ok, quella domanda fece davvero male…però dentro me, anche solo per un istante, lo pensai davvero.  
 **\- Sappi, Sky Girl, che non rimpiango nulla….solo…**  
Lexa si bloccò. In quell'istante la guardai come a spronarla.  
 **\- …vorrei solo evitare di farti stare così male.**  
Appoggiai la testa sulla sua spalla.  
 **\- Non è colpa tua.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Capitolo 16_

Lexa si alzò tendendomi la mano.  
 **\- Devo andare a discutere di qualche dettaglio con i Capi Clan. Ti raggiungo prima possibile.**  
Rifiutai di afferrare la sua mano.  
 **\- Resto qui. Ho bisogno di un attimo.**  
Il suo sguardo si abbassò.  
 **\- Va bene. Se vorrai, dopo ne riparleremo.**  
Detto ciò se ne andò.  
La guardai allontanarsi. Il suo mantello rosso ondeggiava accompagnando il suo passo.  
 **\- Dimmi un po', che ne pensi di tutta questa situazione?**  
La voce di Bellamy mi fece voltare verso di lui. Era in piedi accanto a me.  
 **\- A dir la sincera verità, non mi hai ancora detto cosa sta succedendo fra voi due.**  
Mi sorrise gentilmente sedendosi al mio fianco.  
 **\- E chi lo sa.**  
Risposi sospirando. Cos'eravamo io e Lexa?  
 **\- Ma che… eh no. Dai, non puoi stimolare la mia curiosità e poi lasciarmi così a bocca asciutta.**  
 **\- Ti servono dettagli per dai sfogo alle tue fantasie perverse?**  
Risi e lui mi imitò grattandosi la nuca.  
Sgranai lo sguardo colpendolo alla spalla.  
 **\- Non dirmi che ci hai pensato davvero!**  
 **\- Chi…io? No no.**  
Risi nuovamente.  
 **\- Ne sei innamorata?**  
 **\- Octavia mi ha fatto la stessa domanda…**  
Risposi e lui mi guardò incuriosito.  
 **-…sì…e ho paura.**  
 **\- Di ciò che accadrà?**  
Mi chiese poi. Accennai un "Sì" con il capo.  
 **\- Ne abbiamo passate tante su questa terra…abbiamo sempre superato ogni cosa. Riusciremo a cavarcela anche ora.  
\- Abbiamo sempre superato ogni cosa…ma a quale prezzo?**  
Domandai. Bellamy non rispose.  
 **\- Talvolta molto alto…**  
Aggiunsi.  
 **-…e non posso permettere che accada nuovamente.**  
Lo sentii sospirare alle mie parole. Probabilmente anche lui come me pensava a Finn e a tutti i nostri compagni morti.  
 **\- Lei che ti ha detto a proposito di ciò che accadrà?**  
Abbassai lo sguardo a terra, ricordando ciò che Lexa mi disse.  
 **\- Di non pensare a lei e di essere obbiettiva, perché sono l'unica che può tirarci fuori da questo guaio. Ha detto che devo concentrarmi sul problema che dovremo affrontare.**  
Bellamy sembrò riflettere alle mie parole.  
 **\- Comunque sia, qualunque cosa accada, io ti sarò accanto.**  
Lo abbracciai, grata della sua presenza. Era davvero un conforto in quell'istante. Baciai la sua guancia e, solo allora, notai Lexa guadarmi torva.  
Non potei fare a meno di sorridere.  
 **\- È una dimostrazione di gratitudine.**  
Specificai.  
 **\- Tra il mio popolo ci si limita ad una stretta.**  
Il suo tono piatto e freddo.  
Il mio sorriso si ampliò. Era strano vederla gelosa e mi fece piacere.  
Bellamy alzò le mani in segno di resa, lasciandoci sole.  
Mi alzai raggiungendola.  
 **\- Sei gelosa per caso?**  
L'Heda non rispose. Si limitò a guardarmi.  
 **\- Mi piace.**  
Lexa sgranò gli occhi.  
 **\- No, non Bellamy!**  
Mi affrettai a dire.  
 **\- Mi piace che tu sia gelosa.**  
L'Heda sembrò rilassarsi.  
 **\- Non ti ho detto che lo sono, Sky Grl.**  
Rispose con un sorrisetto sghembo.  
 **\- Non serve, Heda.**  
Sorrisi di rimando.  
 **\- Sono passata a vedere come stavi.  
\- Meglio.**  
Risposi incamminandomi con lei.  
Ormai si stava facendo buio. Gli splendidi colori del tramonto, lasciarono spazio ad un blu intenso ricco di stelle.  
I Grounders tornati dalla caccia, si apprestarono a cuocere le loro prede.  
Ci avvicinammo a Lincoln e Octavia, quando il cancello di Camp Jaha si aprì rivelando il Ricognitore.  
Scese da cavallo correndo verso l'Heda.  
 **\- Ha accettato! Ha accettato di vedere il Cancelliere del Popolo del Cielo.**  
Disse l'uomo in tutta fretta. Il fiato corto.  
 **\- Dove si trova la Regina?**  
Chiese Lexa, notando che il Soldato aveva impiegato poco tempo per recapitare il messaggio e tornare al Campo.  
 **\- La Regina dell'Ice Nation è accampata, con parte del suo esercito, nella valle che confina con la Zona Deserta. Il Cancelliere è atteso in mattinata.**  
Spiegò il Ricognitore.  
 **\- Ora mangiate. Ne parleremo poi.**  
Disse Lexa per poi voltarsi e andarsene.

Trovai l'Heda persa a guardare una mappa del territorio circostante.  
Indra uscì dalla stanza squadrandomi in malo modo, com'era solita fare.  
Mia madre, Kane e Bellamy arrivarono alle spalle di Lexa.  
 **\- La Zona Deserta si trova qui giusto?**  
Domandò Markus indicando un punto della mappa.  
 **\- E quindi, la valle dove la Regina è accampata, è proprio questa parte in verde adiacente.**  
Aggiunse poi l'uomo.  
 **\- Esattamente.**  
Confermò Lexa.  
 **\- La spedizione, come già detto in precedenza, sarà portata a termine da poche persone. La Regina, non deve sentirsi minacciata. Concorderete con me che, secondo il suo pensiero, non avrebbe alcun senso mandare persone del Popolo del Cielo scortate da noi Grounders. In fondo, siamo i nemici da cui fanno di tutto per difendersi.**  
I Generali, giunti anch'essi nella sala riunioni, ascoltavano in silenzio.  
 **\- Il Cancelliere, sarà accompagnato da Kane. Entrambi scortati da Bellamy, Octavia e Lincoln. Clarke Griffin Leader del Popolo del Cielo, resterà a Camp Jaha. E prima che quest'ultima protesti…**  
Lexa si voltò verso di me con un mezzo sorriso.  
 **\- …posso giustificare questa mia scelta, dicendo che la Regina sa benissimo del nostro legame e penserebbe subito a una trappola o complotto. Tutto deve sembrare naturale.**  
 **\- Però Lincoln è un Grounder. Non sospetterà qualcosa?**  
Chiese uno dei Generali.  
In quel momento Lincoln entrò nella stanza assieme ad Indra e Octavia.  
 **\- Lincoln è molto bravo a combattere. Non desterà sospetti la sua presenza in quanto compagno di Octavia, guerriera del Popolo del Cielo.**  
Rispose Lexa guardando il terrestre entrato da poco.  
 **\- Quanto impiegheremo a raggiungere la valle?**  
Domandò mia madre.  
 **\- Dovrete partire all'alba. Non sarete soli. Avrete un vantaggio, dopo di ché arcieri veglieranno su di voi dagli alberi.**  
Spiegò l'Heda.  
 **\- Se li vedono ci ammazzano.**  
Sbottò Bellamy come se quel piano fosse un suicidio calcolato.  
 **\- Li avete mai visti attorno a voi?**  
Domandò uno dei Generali con aria di sfida.  
 **\- Beh sì…**  
Disse con tono incerto il fratello di Octavia.  
 **\- Solo quando avevano già iniziato ad attaccarvi, quindi non ponetevi problemi sugli arcieri.**  
Continuò il Capo Clan.  
 **\- Bellamy, è a questo che servirà il vantaggio. Voi arriverete da soli e tali resterete. Gli arcieri si apposteranno quando avranno la certezza di poterlo fare.**  
Bellamy guardò l'Heda poco convinto e ciò la infastidì. Stava mettendo in dubbio il suo piano.  
 **\- Ragazzo, siamo nati combattendo. Lascia a noi le strategie di guerra. Tu pensa a difendere Abigail e Kane. Il successo che hai avuto a Mount Weather, non fa di te né un Generale né un abile stratega.**  
Il tono di Lexa era duro ma diplomatico.  
Bellamy fece la scelta giusta in quel momento: tacere.

Me ne stavo sdraiata a pensare. Terminata l'ennesima riunione ero tornata nella mia tenda.  
Lexa mi raggiunse dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità.  
 **\- Non ti sembra di essere stata un po' dura con Bellamy?**  
Le chiesi rimanendo sdraiata a pancia in giù. Fissavo il pavimento.  
 **\- In fondo, ha solo espresso la sua opinione.**  
Aggiunsi poi.  
 **\- Mettendo in discussione ciò che stavo dicendo, davanti alla Coalizione.**  
Dal tono sembrava solo contrariata per l'accaduto.  
La vidi avvicinarsi a me…più che altro scorsi i suoi piedi.  
Mi voltai a guardarla, notando che si stava spogliando della sua veste di Comandante.  
Mi misi a sedere. Lexa mi guardò sorridendo prima di afferrarmi il viso tra le mani e baciarmi.  
La sua lingua cercava la mia mentre le mie mani esploravano il suo corpo, scivolando sotto la sua maglia.  
Scostò la mia mano intrecciando le sue dita con le mie.  
Mi sdraiò sul letto continuando a baciarmi. La sua dolcezza era unica.  
Chiusi gli occhi godendomi ogni istante delle sue carezze. Volli imprimerle nella mia mente.  
Sentivo che sarebbero state le ultime, me lo stava comunicando.  
Un nodo mi salì alla gola, ma finsi che tutto andasse bene. Volevo che quel momento fosse magico, un ricordo unico…un sogno solo nostro.  
 **\- Sai già che non ti avrò più…vero?**  
Le chiesi tentando di non far tremare troppo la mia voce.  
Lexa mi accarezzò i capelli stringendomi a sé.  
I suoi baci lievi si posavano sulle mie labbra. Delicati, come fossi fatta di vetro.  
Gesti che valevano più di mille parole.


	17. Chapter 17

_Capitolo 17_

 **\- Come facciamo a controllare cosa accade? Non possiamo mandarli dalla Regina e aspettare che ci parlino o che li uccidano.**  
Sbottai.  
 **\- È a questo che serve la tua amica Raven.**  
Mi rispose Lexa invitandola a parlare.  
 **\- Ci apposteremo su una collina, a sud della valle. Da lì sorveglieremo tutto, a distanza di sicurezza e senza essere viste.**  
M'infomò Raven.  
 **\- Tu, Sky Girl, verrai con noi.**  
Mi disse l'Heda guardando scettica la radio nelle mani di Raven.  
La spedizione con a capo mia madre e Kane era partita da poco.  
E noi, dopo aver messo negli zaini le radio, i binocoli e alcune torce sotto richiesta di Lexa, salimmo a cavallo per raggiungere il luogo d'appostamento.  
 **\- E se avessero delle sentinelle che avvisano la Regina del nostro arrivo?**  
Domandai preoccupata. Quella donna aveva occhi e orecchie ovunque.  
 **\- Non ci troveranno, vedrai.**  
Lexa, seduta dietro di me, mi rispose con un sorrisetto furbo.  
Mi ero voltata a guardarla. I miei occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
 **\- Cosa mi nascondi Heda?**  
Le chiesi sospettosa.  
 **\- Se te lo dicessi, non sarebbe più un segreto.**  
Le sue labbra sfiorarono la mia guancia. Un tocco leggero come la brezza primaverile.  
Cavalcammo per un'ora prima di fermarci e lasciare i cavalli legati ad un albero.  
Da lì ci incamminammo e dopo aver raggiunto una parete rocciosa, Lexa ne scostò il folto manto d'edera rivelando un tunnel.  
 **\- Questa zona è ricca di gallerie.**  
Dissi meravigliata.  
 **\- Cento anni fa, si usava chiamarla metropolitana.**  
Mi rispose sorridendo, indicandomi di entrare.  
Raven mi seguì, imitata da Lexa e Indra che richiuse accuratamente l'entrata.  
Accendemmo le torce e l'Heda ci fece strada.  
Scendemmo una lunga scalinata che ci portò ad alcuni cunicoli con binari.  
Sulle mura si scorgevano ancora vecchie pubblicità.  
Camminammo nell'oscurità e nel silenzio per un tempo indefinito, prima di scorgere un'altra scalinata alla nostra destra che ci fece risalire in superficie.  
Uscite dal lungo tunnel, davanti a noi, scorgemmo la collina.  
Camminammo nascondendoci tra la vegetazione, sino ad arrivare sul punto più alto dove ci appostammo.  
Prendemmo i binocoli. Raven sistemò la radio.  
Da lì riuscivamo a vedere tutto l'accampamento della Regina.  
Monty ci rispose da Camp Jaha. I Capi Clan erano in ascolto. Una seconda conferma di ricezione ci arrivò da uno degli arcieri.  
 **\- Sono arrivati da poco. Attendiamo ancora per l'appostamento. Molte guardie dell'Ice Nation stanno ispezionando il bosco.**  
Ci informò il soldato.  
Ascoltavamo attentamente tutto ciò che accadeva, mentre Raven descriveva alla radio tutto ciò che vedeva.  
Notammo mia madre e Kane avvicinarsi alla Regina. Thelonious era al suo fianco.  
Dialogarono a lungo con l'ex Cancelliere, incamminandosi poi assieme alla Regina che parve mostrare loro parte dell'accampamento  
Ero in ansia per quella situazione, ma iniziai a quietarmi quando notai che si stavano salutando.  
Kane diede una stretta di mano a Thelonious mentre mia madre lo abbracciò.  
Dopo una riverenza verso la Regina, le guardie dell'Ice Nation li scortarono sino ai loro cavalli.  
 **\- La missione sembra essere compiuta, Heda. Ora dobbiamo attendere l'incontro.**  
La voce dell'arciere si udì forte e chiara.  
I cinque partiti per la spedizione si allontanarono a cavallo in direzione sud. Cavalcarono per circa un'ora prima di dirigersi a Nord-Ovest verso il centro del bosco.  
Seguii ogni loro movimento.  
 **\- Fanno un giro così lungo, per depistare eventuali controlli?**  
Chiesi sussurrando a Lexa intenta, anche lei, a tenere d'occhio la situazione.  
Iniziava a essere scomodo stare accucciate per tutto quel tempo.  
 **\- Esattamente.**  
Mi rispose sorridendo.  
Quando arrivarono al luogo d'incontro, riconobbi Murphy.  
Era seduto su di un masso in attesa di Kane e mia madre che non tardarono a raggiungerlo.  
 **\- La spedizione ha raggiunto il portavoce del Popolo del Cielo. Restiamo in attesa.**  
La voce che udimmo, era di un altro arciere appostato nel luogo d'incontro stabilito.  
Murphy estrasse dalla tasca del giubbotto un foglio, rispondendo poi a eventuali domande poste dai nostri emissari. Il tutto fu svolto in fretta per non destare sospetti con la Regina, nel caso notasse l'assenza di Murphy dal campo.  
 **\- Incontro concluso. Nessuna anomalia.**  
Aggiunse poi l'uomo.  
 **\- Raven, dì agli arcieri di rimanere in posizione. Appena i cinque saranno al sicuro potranno ritirarsi.**  
Raven obbedì a quell'ordine dato da Lexa.  
Entrambi i soldati confermarono di aver ricevuto.  
I nostri cinque ripartirono in direzione di Camp Jaha.  
Poco dopo, Lexa si alzò velocemente allontanandosi. Guardò un punto con il binocolo.  
 **\- Ad Est! Dì agli arcieri di guardare ad Est!**  
Raven obbedì nuovamente. Che stava succedendo?  
 **\- Non riusciamo a scorgere nulla dalla nostra posizione, Heda.**  
Rispose il soldato con tono deciso.  
 **\- Sanno tutto. Hanno seguito Murphy.**  
Borbottò Lexa.  
 **\- Rettifico. Soldati dell'Ice Nation stanno accompagnando l'emissario. Qualcuno deve avere parlato.**  
Ci informò l'arciere.  
Nella comunicazione con Camp Jaha si udì Monty supplicare.  
 **\- Ci avete venduti!**  
La voce di uno dei Generali tuonò.  
 **\- Generali, nessuna mossa avventata. Attendete il ritorno mio e del Cancelliere.**  
Ordinò l'Heda. Raven riferì velocemente. La situazione stava degenerando.  
 **\- Sì, Heda.**  
Risposero all'unisono.  
Lexa guardò la posizione dei cinque con il binocolo.  
 **\- Andiamocene!**  
Ordinò poi furente.  
Sistemammo le radio e i binocoli nello zaino e, dopo aver dato la ritirata agli arcieri, ce ne andammo.

Arrivati a Camp Jaha notammo che i Generali stavano tenendo in ostaggio Monty.  
Mia madre cercava di fare da paciere, ma l'unica persona da cui prendevano ordini era l'Heda.  
 **\- Cos'è accaduto?**  
Chiese mia madre vedendoci.  
 **\- Il tuo popolo ci ha venduto!**  
Rispose furiosa Lexa.  
 **\- Il vostro emissario o Thelonious stesso, hanno informato la Regina dell'incontro.**  
Aggiunse poi andando verso Monty e allontanandolo dai Generali.  
 **\- Consegnatemi lo scritto che vi è stato dato.**  
Ordinò l'Heda a Kane che eseguì immediatamente.  
 _ **\- "Abigail, la Regina possiede un dispositivo di attivazione di un'arma di distruzione di massa, situata nella Città di Luce. Non potete affrontarla. Quel telecomando lo porta sempre con sé. Hanno riattivato il ripetitore su Mount Weather perché il dispositivo possa funzionare anche a lunga distanza. Datele ciò che vuole e nessuno si farà del male. Siamo stati trattati bene, non c'è da aver paura dell'Ice Nation. Abbiamo un accordo con la Regina, se riesce a catturare il Comandante dei terrestri noi saremo liberi di andare per la nostra strada. Liberi capisci? Fai la cosa giusta."**_  
Appena terminò di leggere notai il respiro di Lexa farsi veloce.  
 **\- Heda, dovete scappare.**  
Propose uno dei Generali.  
 **\- No. Il Popolo del Cielo e voi stessi verreste sterminati per avermi fatta fuggire.**  
L'Heda cercava di riflettere su possibili soluzioni ma ciò che accadde mi fece salire il cuore in gola.  
 **\- Soldati! A centinaia!**  
Gridò una delle nostre vedette.  
Era arrivato il momento di affrontare quest'incubo. Avrei voluto svegliarmi subito ma saremo dovuti passare dall'inferno prima di avere la pace.  
 **\- Raven, Monty, qualsiasi cosa succeda, dovete venire con me.**  
Sussurrai.  
 **\- So che siete a conoscenza di tutto. Pertanto vi chiedo di consegnarmi l'Heda.**  
Il cancello si aprì per ordine di Lexa che fece un cenno con la mano.  
Di li a poco la Regina dell'Ice Nation si trovò a pochi metri dall'Heda che tanto cercava.  
 **\- Come detto in precedenza dal vostro stesso Comandante, è una questione tra me e lei. Perché mai rischiare la vita della vostra gente, quando per rendermi felice mi basterebbe imprigionarla?**  
La donna terminò con un sorriso.  
I Generali si misero davanti a Lexa come per farle scudo. Stavano sfidando la Regina.  
 **\- Se avete bisogno di aiuto per prendere una decisione, vi mostro il mio giocattolino. Credo vi abbiano spiegato a cosa serva.**  
Aggiunse la donna continuando a sorridere.  
 **\- Chi ci dice che tu non stia fingendo?**  
Domandò uno dei Generali.  
 **\- Ci vuole coraggio per mettere a rischio persone innocenti, solo per verificare che io dica il vero. Voi lo avete Generale?**  
La Regina sapeva benissimo dove andare a parare.  
 **\- Che ne sarà della Coalizione?**  
Chiese un Capo Clan.  
 **\- Se sottostate al mio volere avrete salva la vita.**  
Rispose la donna. Sembrava quasi onesta.  
 **\- Chiedete al Popolo del Cielo, loro hanno apprezzato il trattamento ricevuto.**  
Eravamo in trappola. Rifiutare avrebbe significato morte certa, accettare voleva dire mettersi nelle mani della Regina.  
 **\- A voi la scelta.**  
Continuò la donna già vittoriosa. Sapeva benissimo che non vi era scelta alcuna.  
Dopo un silenzio che sembrò infinito i Generali sfoderarono le proprie spade voltandosi verso Lexa e puntandole contro il suo petto.  
 **\- Ci dispiace Heda.**  
Ammise con sincerità uno dei Capi Clan.  
 **\- Non possiamo rischiare.  
\- Troppe persone perderebbero la vita.  
\- Dobbiamo pensare al nostro popolo.**  
I Generali si stavano giustificando per la loro resa.  
Scattai per difenderla ma Bellamy me lo proibì.  
 **\- Clarke, ricorda le parole di Lexa. Dimenticati di lei e pensa alla soluzione.**  
Mi bisbigliò all'orecchio.


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitolo 18_

 **\- Saggia decisione. Prendetela.**  
Ordinò la Regina.  
Due guardie dell'Ice Nation si avvicinarono all'Heda, ma lei si ribellò.  
Con qualche mossa veloce riuscì a farli andare a terra.  
La spada tesa davanti a sé.  
La Regina alzò una mano facendo fermare i suoi uomini, scattati in avanti per andare a difendere i propri compagni.  
 **\- Lasciate fare alla Leader del Popolo del Cielo.**  
Disse in un sogghigno.  
Mia madre si fece avanti, causando una smorfia nella donna.  
 **\- Non voi, vostra figlia.**  
Specificò la Regina.  
Odiavo tutta quella situazione.  
Deglutii avvicinandomi a Lexa.  
 **\- Disarmala.**  
Ordinò la donna.  
Mortificata e cercando di trattenere la rabbia e la voglia di uccidere la Regina, eseguii.  
Fissavo quella spada tesa, ora puntata al mio petto.  
Feci un passo in avanti e Lexa arretrò.  
Feci un altro passo. Questa volta, l'Heda non si mosse. Si limitò ad alzare leggermente la spada.  
Lasciai che la lama si poggiasse alla mia spalla. La sua presa era flebile. Non voleva farmi male.  
Un altro passo in avanti e raggiunsi le sue mani che afferrai.  
L'Heda lasciò scivolare l'elsa, facendo sì che potessi prendere l'arma e allontanarla da lei.  
Un soldato dell'Ice Nation afferrò la spada, porgendola al secondo della Regina.  
 **\- Anche il pugnale. Svelta.**  
Ordinò la Regina.  
Il pollice dell'Heda stava accarezzando il dorso della mia mano.  
Cercai di mandar giù un nodo alla gola, che non mi dava tregua.  
Mi costrinsi a lasciarle le mani, posandone una sul fianco dell'Heda e l'altra usarla per estrarre il pugnale. Non smise un istante di guardarmi.  
Dio, quant'era difficile.  
Consegnai l'arma e un soldato mi allontanò malamente per legare le mani dell'Heda.  
 **\- Dove volete portarla?**  
Urlai.  
 **\- Nello stesso posto dove verrai anche tu, mia cara. Voglio tenerti d'occhio.**  
Rispose la donna.  
 **\- Ma è mia figlia!**  
Sbottò mia madre.  
 **\- Non preoccupatevi, Cancelliere, non le farò nulla…sempre che sua figlia non mi costringa. Comunque sia, verrete anche voi. Dovete parlare con il vostro popolo, cui ho promesso la libertà. E ora, andiamocene da qui. Se avete bisogno di un seguito, Cancelliere, portatelo. Fate in fretta.**  
Ordinò la Regina andando verso il suo cavallo.  
Indra e Nyko, su ordine dell'Heda dato precedentemente, si costrinsero a non muovere un dito e a rimanere a Camp Jaha.  
Caricammo i cavalli con il necessario e partimmo assieme a Raven, Bellamy, Kane, mia madre, Lincoln, Monty e Octavia.  
Lexa fu legata e trascinata a piedi da una guardia, durante tutto il tragitto, sino all'accampamento dell'Ice Nation. Poco distante si poteva scorgere la Zona deserta. Ci trovavamo nella valle adiacente.  
Appena arrivati, si levarono grida d'incitazione verso la Regina che aveva catturato l'Heda.  
In quel momento, capii quanto brava fosse stata quella donna a orchestrare tutto e manipolare con menzogne quella povera gente.  
 **\- E ora, per mostrare alla gente che il governo di terrore è terminato, il Comandante verrà spogliato del suo grado.**  
Altre grida di vittoria e inneggiamento furono innalzate a gran voce.  
Scattai nuovamente e per l'ennesima volta Bellamy mi fermò.  
 **\- Non fare sciocchezze, Clarke.**  
Bisbigliò.  
 **\- Questa gente deve sapere che sono menzogne.**  
Sbottai.  
 **\- Non ti crederanno mai. Rischi di finire male pure tu e poi, chi ci toglierà dai guai? Lexa sapeva. Ora sta zitta, manda giù e fa la tua parte.**  
Strattonai per liberarmi dalla presa. Ero furiosa, ma aveva ragione.  
La Regina ci guardava sorridendo.  
 **\- Leader del Popolo del Cielo, prego.**  
La donna odiosa m'invitò a raggiungere Lexa.  
Quello, sarebbe stato l'ultimo passo prima che le facessero del male?  
La guardai.  
 **\- Sii forte Clarke.**  
Mi sussurrò Lexa.  
Di nuovo un nodo mi serrò la gola. Cercai di trattenerlo il più possibile.  
Le sganciai il mantello che portava sulla spalla sinistra.  
Mi sentii morire.  
Esitai prima di consegnarlo al soldato accanto a me.  
Faceva male.  
 **\- Anche il cappotto. Non le servirà nelle prigioni.**  
Ordinò la Regina.  
Le poggiai le mani sulle spalle e mi bloccai.  
 **\- Clarke…**  
Mi richiamò Lexa.  
 **\- …ti prego, fa come ti dice.**  
Deglutii nuovamente.  
 **\- Io non…non posso.**  
Faticavo a parlare.  
 **\- Ti prego.**  
Supplicò in un sussurro.  
 **\- Sei la nostra unica possibilità.**  
Mi rammentò.  
Feci qualche respiro profondo e scivolai sulla sua vita, sganciandole le cinghie che chiudevano il cappotto.  
Glielo sfilai lentamente per poi darlo alla guardia.  
Cercai nuovamente di trattenere le lacrime. Gli occhi di Lexa mi stavano distruggendo. Cosa le sarebbe accaduto? Non potevo perdere anche lei.  
La Regina mi si avvicinò.  
 **\- Tranquilla, Leader del Popolo del Cielo. Il tuo Comandante rimarrà segregato nella cella.**  
Finché quella donna continuava a fingere così, andava più che bene. Speravo mantenesse quel finto perbenismo, il tempo necessario per salvare Lexa.  
 **\- Portatela via.**  
Ordinò poi.  
 **\- Fermi! Voglio assicurarmi che non la uccidiate.**  
Intervenne mia madre.  
La Regina sorrise.  
 **\- Questa gente vi dirà che non sono un'assassina. Non morirà di certo per mano mia o su mio ordine.**  
Il sorriso che seguì non mi piacque. Che aveva in mente quella donna?  
Le guardie presero Lexa portandola in un edificio poco distante. Li seguii assieme a mia madre.  
La Regina era davanti a noi, a pochi passi dall'Heda.  
Scendemmo le scale sino a raggiungere un cancello d'acciaio.  
Aprirono la cella.  
 **\- Tra poco inizierà a fare caldo. Ti conviene bere molta acqua…Heda.**  
Disse la donna guardando Lexa.  
Le guardie rafforzarono la presa sull'Heda. Non mi piacque.  
Un soldato si avvicinò. Le afferrò il mento costringendola a bere per poi tapparle la bocca con la mano, in modo che non sputasse.  
 **\- Non posso rischiare che ti disidrati.**  
La Regina accompagnò quella frase con una risata.  
L'Heda venne scaraventata nella cella.  
 **\- Buon divertimento.**  
Augurò a Lexa per poi farsi pensierosa.  
 **\- Ah, dimenticavo…**  
Prese un coltello dalla cinta del soldato accanto a sé e lo lanciò nella Cella.  
 **\- …questo è un mio regalo personale. Sia mai che ti stanchi.**  
Rise di nuovo la Regina per poi salire le scale e andarsene.  
Le guardie ci fecero uscire a forza.  
 **\- Avete fatto la scelta giusta.**  
Ci disse Thelonious raggiungendoci.  
 **\- No. Siete voi che state sbagliando tutto.**  
Ringhiai.  
Mia madre mi prese da parte.  
 **\- Clarke, raggiungi gli altri. Parlo io con Thelonious.**  
La guardai malamente poi compresi. Gli occhi della Regina erano ancora puntati su di me. Dovevo allontanarmi in modo da evitare che guardasse anche mia madre e l'ex Cancelliere.  
M'incamminai verso Raven e funzionò. Quella donna odiosa continuò a seguirmi e tenermi d'occhio.  
Aiutai Bellamy e Monty a sistemare alcune cose per potersi accampare.  
Con la coda dell'occhio vidi un uomo incappucciato avvicinarsi alla Regina. Le disse qualcosa all'orecchio.  
 **\- Chi è quello?**  
Domandai ad alcuni di noi accampati qui da un po'.  
 **\- È un guaritore.**  
Mi rispose un abitante della Zona Deserta, che aveva sentito la mia domanda.

Attesi che la Regina si allontanasse.  
Presi da parte Raven e Monty e gli aggiornai su tutta la situazione.  
 **\- Si può rendere inutilizzabile il comando a distanza del missile?**  
Chiesi essendo ignorante in materia.  
 **\- Sì, ma per farlo ci sono solo due modi…anzi, tre.**  
Mi rispose Raven bisbigliando.  
 **\- Opzione uno: manomettere il comando, ma sarà impossibile. Opzione due: modificare e successivamente attivare l'antenna, che a Mount Weather utilizzavano per rendere pressoché inutili le frequenze radio. Opzione tre e forse la più semplice: manomissione del trasmettitore del missile…per non parlare del disinnesco stesso.**  
Mi informò Monty prontamente.  
 **\- Il metodo più sicuro?**  
Domandai.  
 **\- Manomissione del missile.**  
Risposero all'unisono i due.  
 **\- Dobbiamo farci dire dove si trova o per lo meno come arrivarci.**  
Disse Raven guardandomi.  
 **\- Thelonious lo sa.**  
La voce di Kane mi fece sobbalzare.  
 **\- Spiegati.**  
Lo spronai.  
 **\- Ci ha fatto venire qui, con lo scopo rendere innocua la Regina. Troppe cose non gli quadrano ed è certo, che lei non sia ciò che dice di essere. Chiunque le remi contro, muore accidentalmente. Morti naturali.**  
Spiegò l'uomo.  
Lo guardai furiosa.  
 **\- So che temi per la vita dell'Heda, ma è in ballo quella di tutti noi, Grounders compresi.**  
Mi rimproverò.  
 **\- Lo so. Per questo mi sono limitata a guardarti in cagnesco. Dobbiamo farci dire come raggiungere il posto e andarci il prima possibile.**  
Proposi tenendo la voce bassa.  
 **\- Ora però voglio vedere Lexa.**

Andai davanti al piccolo edificio che conteneva la prigione di Lexa. Volevo vederla ad ogni costo.  
Due guardie mi sbarrarono la strada. A nulla servirono le mie proteste.  
 **\- Lasciatela entrare.**  
Udii la voce della Regina alle mie spalle.  
 **\- Ma che non diventi un abitudine.**  
Puntualizzò.  
 **\- Voglio solo vedere come sta.**  
Ammisi.  
Sul suo viso comparve una smorfia di disgusto.  
Il guaritore le si avvicinò nuovamente, sussurrandole qualcosa all'orecchio.  
La Regina sospirò infastidita.  
 **\- Tic Tac, Leader of the Sky People.**  
A quelle parole corsi giù dalle scale, sino alla cella dell'Heda.  
 **\- Lexa…**  
La vidi seduta in un angolo. La schiena poggiata alla parete.  
 **\- Lexa…ti prego ho bisogno di parlarti.**  
Sembrava non volermi ascoltare…ma alla fine si alzò seppur lentamente.  
Il modo di camminare mi stranì. Sembrava portare sulle spalle un peso spropositato.  
 **\- Lexa?  
\- Clarke.**  
Persino il tono di voce sembrava stanco.  
Mi avvicinai alle sbarre. Il suo viso, ora, era a pochi centimetri dal mio.  
Guardai le guardie dietro di me. Lontane per riuscire a capire parole sussurrate.  
 **\- So perché siamo qui. Abbiamo una possibile soluzione al problema.**  
Parlai con il tono più basso possibile. Non volevo essere ascoltata dai soldati.  
 **\- A breve farò in modo di…**  
Mi bloccai. Lexa si scostò dalle sbarre.  
 **\- Lexa? Io non…**  
 **\- Vattene Clarke of the Sky People.**  
Il suo tono spento, mentre tornò a sedersi in quell'angolo semi buio della cella.  
Cosa? Perché mi stava trattando in quel modo?  
 **\- Lexa, volevo solo dirti…**  
Ritentai.  
 **\- Va. Via.**  
Mi bloccò nuovamente marcando con odio quel comando.  
Serrai la mascella. Alzando il mento. Finsi di fregarmene ma dentro me soffrivo.  
 **\- Come vuoi tu.**  
Risposi secca prima di uscire dalla prigione di cemento.


	19. Chapter 19

_Capitolo 19_

Uscii dalla cella molto confusa e anche un po' ferita.  
Capivo tutta la situazione ma se Lexa si comportava così, di certo, non mi aiutava.  
Raggiunsi mia madre. Era assieme a Thelonious, Raven, Bellamy e Monty.  
 **\- Come sta?**  
Mi chiese Bellamy notando il mio sguardo.  
 **\- Non lo so. Non so se sia rassegnata alla situazione o cos'altro.**  
Sbottai.  
 **\- Spiegati.**  
Mi spronò Thelonious.  
 **\- Non era nemmeno interessata a ciò che avevo da dirle.**  
Dissi ferita.  
 **\- Se posso…**  
A intervenire fu uno degli abitanti della Zona Deserta. Ore prima era stato lui stesso a spiegarmi, che l'uomo incappucciato era un guaritore.  
 **\- …voi, giovane ragazza, mi sembrate molto legata all'Heda.**  
Guardai quell'uomo con sospetto.  
 **\- Puoi fidarti di Darsen. Ci ha aiutato molto.**  
Thelonious aveva speso un paio di buone parole per quell'uomo ma continuai a guardarlo sospettosa.  
 **\- Sì. L'Heda ha il mio rispetto e la mia fiducia.**  
Risposi.  
 **\- La ferita che porti nel cuore dovuto a ciò che è appena accaduto nelle celle, fa pensare a qualcosa di più, ma mi accontento della tua spiegazione.**  
Darsen mi sorrise gentilmente.  
 **\- Ricordi il guaritore?**  
Mi chiese poi. Annuii.  
 **\- Lo sentivo parlare di Ioscina. Non so cosa possa essere ma magari, qualcuno di voi, ne sa qualcosa.**  
A quel nome mia madre sbiancò.  
 **\- Dimmi cos'è.**  
La supplicai. Il cuore mi martellava nel petto.  
 **\- È un allucinogeno naturale, altamente tossico. Se preso In grandi quantità, persino letale.**  
Dopo la spiegazione di mia madre, collegai alcune cose.  
 **\- Le hanno lasciato un pugnale nella cella. Vogliono che si uccida!**  
Esclamai.  
 **\- Cosicché la Regina possa levarsela di torno, mantenendo intatta la facciata della buona samaritana.**  
Aggiunse Bellamy con tono di disgusto.  
 **\- Come facciamo a evitare tutto ciò?**  
Chiesi preoccupata. Il cuore correva all'impazzata. Avevo paura.  
 **\- Non possono eccedere con la dose e quindi dovranno aspettare le prime allucinazioni. La mente dell'Heda è forte, resisterà…ma temo non più di due giorni.**  
Rispose mia madre.  
 **\- Non possiamo evitare che gliela somministrino. Daremo nell'occhio e comprometteremo la nostra missione primaria.**  
Thelonious aveva ragione ma non potevo lasciare che la uccidessero.  
 **\- Dobbiamo fare in fretta.**  
Bisbigliai.  
 **\- Tu, Clarke, non potrai andare. Dai troppo nell'occhio.**  
S'intromise Bellamy.  
 **\- Andrà Monty. Io darò istruzioni tramite radio.**  
Propose Raven.  
 **\- Murphy farà da guida.**  
Strabuzzai gli occhi a quel nome pronunciato dall'ex Cancelliere.  
 **\- Murphy?**  
Chiesi stranita.  
 **\- Si è rivelato un ottimo compagno di viaggio. Ho fiducia in lui.**

Fu una tortura attendere notte fonda, senza poter fare nulla di utile né per il missile né per salvare Lexa.  
Nella mia mente, il pensiero costante rivolto all'Heda e alla sua salute.  
 **\- Ok, il piano è semplice. Darsen accompagnerà Murphy e Monty oltre la Zona Deserta, dove si accamperanno. Partiranno da tre zone diverse in modo da non destare sospetti. Non appena il sole sorgerà, attraverseranno la Linea di Morte. Poco prima di raggiungere la distesa di pannelli solari, Darsen metterà ko l'addetto alla sala di controllo prendendone il posto. Monty e Murphy potranno così attraversare il campo indisturbati. Saliranno sulla barca e seguiranno il drone, che invierà loro Darsen, sino all'isola. Una volta arrivati, dovranno entrare nell'edificio, dove si trova il missile. Per fare ciò bisognerà togliere l'elettricità a tutto il complesso. Controllate che non vi siano generatori ausiliari. Fate attenzione. Mi raccomando.**  
Thelonious sembrava aver già pensato a tutto.  
 **\- Ricordatevi di mantenere il contatto radio.**  
Aggiunse l'uomo a cui i tre annuirono.  
 **\- Perché non sentano la nostra comunicazione, userò le cuffie. Vi avviserò quando raggiungeranno il missile o in caso di pericolo.**  
Spiegò Raven.  
I presenti annuirono di nuovo. Erano pronti ad affrontare anche questo passo.  
Darsen si diresse verso Sud. Monty e Murphy, invece, seguirono sentieri non battuti rispettivamente a Est e a Nord.  
Fino a che non fossero giunti sull'isola, il nostro compito era ridotto alla sola attesa.  
Ascoltavamo attentamente ogni spostamento dei tre, sino a che non si accamparono. In quel momento ci riposammo anche noi.  
Era già giorno, quando mi accorsi che Raven era nuovamente all'ascolto. I tre si erano imbarcati finalmente.  
Dalle parole di Thelonious, capii che ci avrebbero impiegato alcune ore prima di arrivare all'isola. Decisi così di andare a trovare Lexa.  
Uscii dalla tenda, incamminandomi verso l'edificio dov'era detenuta l'Heda.  
Vidi mia madre venirmi incontro.  
 **\- Clarke torna indietro. Non puoi stare qui.**  
A quelle parole rimasi stranita.  
 **\- Perché?**  
 **\- Fa come ti dico, per una volta!**  
Mi disse afferrandomi le spalle e voltandomi verso la tenda.  
 **\- No! Spiegami per favore.**  
Le ordinai. Il tono tagliente. Odiavo un simile comportamento.  
 **\- Andiamo alla tenda e te lo spiego.**  
Mia madre fu interrotta da alcune grida che mi gelarono il sangue. Lexa!  
Scattai in avanti, ma stavolta fu Kane a fermarmi.  
 **\- Ditemi che succede!**  
Ringhiai.  
 **\- Le allucinazioni sono iniziate. Sembrano persino più forti del previsto. Ciò sta a significare che la dose di** **Ioscina nel suo organismo inizia ad essere elevata.**  
 **\- Ma così la uccideranno!**  
Esclamai.  
 **\- Non se prima lo fa da sé.**  
Commentò Markus sospirando.  
 **\- Devo andare da lei! Io devo…**  
La sentii nuovamente urlare e mi mancò il respiro.  
Mia madre mi trascinò nella tenda.  
 **\- Non puoi fare niente Clarke. Se sospettano che tu sia a conoscenza di ciò che sta accadendo, possono** **incastrarti…e lo sai.**  
 **\- Kane ha ragione. Avrebbero la scusa adatta per ucciderla con il veleno e far ricadere la colpa su di te,** **l'attimo esatto in cui ti rechi in prigione a farle visita.**  
Il mio cuore batteva all'impazzata mentre ascoltavo mia madre. Cercai di controllarmi il più possibile ma la mia testa era una fabbrica infinita di pensieri.  
 **\- Raven, di che si sbrighino!**  
Le ordinai. Il mio respiro veloce. Mi sentivo così impotente…io qui, ferma a non fare niente mentre Lexa soffriva.  
 **\- Ti…prego…**  
Aggiunsi con un soffio di voce.

Non so quante ore passarono, ma mi sembrava di impazzire.  
Lexa urlava e riuscivamo a sentirla nonostante fossimo lontani dalla prigione.  
Era una tortura. Mi sentivo morire.  
 **\- Devo andare a vedere, devo andare da lei.**  
 **\- No, Clarke.**  
Mi riprese mia madre.  
 **\- Ma il pugnale è nella sua cella. Non posso permettere che si faccia male…non posso.**  
Stavo iniziando a perdere il controllo, quando la voce di Monty mi riportò alla realtà.  
 ** _\- Terra! Terra!_**  
Urlò talmente forte che Raven fu costretta a togliersi le cuffie.  
 **\- Ehy calmati Monty, non voglio diventare sorda a questa giovane età.**  
Raven lo rimproverò scherzosamente, dopo essersi rimessa le cuffie.  
Mi appoggiai con la testa alla sua, in modo da poter ascoltare anch'io.  
 ** _\- Wow. Cos'è stato?_**  
Il tono di Monty sembrò preoccupato.  
 **\- Che succede?**  
Gli chiesi.  
 ** _\- C'è qualcosa nell'acqua!_**  
 ** _\- È per questo che siamo armati._**  
Rispose Murphy.  
 ** _\- Tu lo sapevi?_**  
 ** _\- Ci sono già passato ricordi? Sbrigati e rema!_**  
 ** _\- Sta tornando!_**  
 ** _\- Forza, rema. Rema!_**  
Il battibecco che stavamo ascoltando via radio ci preoccupò.  
Il rumore di alcuni spari costrinse Raven a togliere nuovamente le cuffie.  
 ** _\- Se n'é…se n'é andato…_**  
Ci informò il nostro amico cervellone. Il tono terrorizzato.  
Improvvisamente udimmo il suono di qualcosa che cozzava contro una superficie dura.  
 ** _\- Siamo giunti sull'isola._**  
Fu Murphy a parlare.  
 ** _\- Io indietro non ci torno._**  
Borbottò Monty.  
 ** _\- Pensa piuttosto a cercare la centralina._**  
Lo spronò l'altro.  
 ** _\- Darsen ha detto, che si trova sul lato est della villa._**  
Rispose il nostro amico.  
 **\- Ricordatevi che appena staccate la corrente, dovete entrare dalla porta principale. Attraversate l'atrio. La porta davanti a voi è quella che porta alla stanza del missile.**  
La voce di Thelonious si udì alle mie spalle.  
 _ **\- Wow ma questa casa è gigantesca!**_  
Il tono di Monty era meravigliato.  
 _ **\- Smettila di perdere tempo con queste cazzate.**_  
 _ **\- Te l'ha mai detto nessuno che sei un rompicogl...**_  
 **\- Ragazzi! Focus!**  
Li rimproverò l'ex Cancelliere.  
 ** _\- Ok, ok. Centralina trovata. Mi appresto a tagliare i fili dell'alimentazione._**  
Ci aggiornò Monty tornando serio.  
 ** _\- In questo momento si possono vedere le luci accese…ma ancora per poco. Uno, due e tre._**  
Aggiunse poi. In quel momento calò il silenzio.  
 ** _\- Ce l'hai fatta genio. Ora è tutto spento._**  
Disse Murphy.  
 **\- Svelti, entrate.**  
Ordinò loro l'ex Cancelliere.  
 **\- Qui la situazione si mette male per l'Heda.**  
Nessuno dei due rispose. Sentimmo il fruscio dei passi sull'erba.  
 ** _\- Wow, che figata! È strabella!_**  
 ** _\- Siamo nell'atrio._**  
Ci aggiornò Murphy con tono di sufficienza.  
 ** _\- Ora la porta in vetro è davanti a noi._**  
 ** _\- Smonto il pannello per attivare l'apertura manuale e…oh!_**  
La voce di Monty si smorzò.  
 **\- Che succede ragazzi?**  
Chiesi preoccupata.  
 ** _\- Quello è…_**  
 ** _\- Il missile._**  
Murphy completò la frase per lui.


	20. Chapter 20

_Capitolo 20_

Un suono constante disturbava un canale aperto. Lo ricordavo molto bene perché era la prova tangibile che il ripetitore di Mount Weather era acceso e funzionante.  
Mia madre uscì dalla tenda assieme a Kane.  
 **\- Informate Darsen che siete arrivati al missile.**  
Ordinò Thelonious.  
 **\- Darsen, sono arrivati sull'isola.**  
Alla voce di Raven seguì un brusio.  
 ** _\- Lo abbiamo notato mia cara._**  
La voce della Regina alla radio ci fece fare un passo indietro.  
Tutti i presenti avevano la bocca spalancata dallo sbigottimento.  
E ora che sarebbe accaduto?  
 **\- La Regina sa tutto. Sbrigatevi!**  
Ordinò Thelonious ai ragazzi sull'isola.  
 ** _\- Cosa vi fa credere, che sia quello il missile legato al comando a distanza?_**  
Una risata seguì quella domanda. Ok, quella donna riusciva a spaventarmi e allo stesso tempo farmi saltare i nervi.  
 **\- Dov'è Darsen?**  
Chiesi prendendo tempo.  
 ** _\- Qui con me. Non so dirvi se sia più vivo che morto…respira però._**  
Un'altra risata si udì dall'altro capo della radio, anche se sembrò essere molto vicina.  
Qualcuno fece capolino sul pavimento della nostra tenda.  
Darsen, insanguinato e privo di sensi, giaceva a terra davanti a noi.  
 **\- Le persone al mio servizio, non perdono d'occhio nessuno.**  
Disse la Regina lanciando a terra la radio nelle sue mani, che si frantumò.  
La donna era a pochi passi da noi.  
 **\- Spiacente ma pagherete con la vita. Non m'importa quanti altri vi seguiranno. Quando azionerò questo…**  
La Regina dell'Ice Nation ci mostrò il comando a distanza del missile.  
 **\- …sarò a debita distanza dal disastro. Lunga vita a me.**  
La donna rise ma qualcos'altro attirò la mia attenzione. Il rumore costante dell'interferenza radio era cessata.  
 **\- No.**  
Dissi, catturando la sua attenzione.  
Mi avvicinai lentamente.  
 **\- Lunga vita all'Heda.**  
Aggiunsi gettandomi su di lei, cogliendola alla sprovvista.  
Afferrai le sue mani, premendo il pulsante rosso luminoso del comando a distanza.  
Con una mossa veloce mi scaraventò a terra terrorizzata.  
 **\- Cos'hai fatto!**  
Chiese poi uscendo dalla tenda il più veloce possibile.  
Ad attenderla fuori c'erano Indra e Nyko. Dietro di loro i Generali e l'esercito della Coalizione.  
 **\- Dobbiamo andarcene di qui, moriremo tutti!**  
Esclamò la donna. Il terrore sul suo volto.  
 **\- Non era forse ciò che volevi, ucciderci tutti?**  
Chiese uno dei Capi Clan con un sorriso.  
 ** _\- Sala comando missili di Mount Weather: Offline._**  
La voce di Bellamy si udì dalla radio.  
 ** _\- Il missile che abbiamo qui, ha perso la connessione a distanza._**  
Ci avvisò Monty dall'Isola.  
Indra tolse di mano il telecomando alla Regina, gettandolo a terra e distruggendolo.  
 **\- Come avete fatto…come!**  
Ringhiò la donna ormai senza più alcun potere su tutti noi.  
 **\- Diciamo, che le possibilità erano almeno tre. Se due di queste fossero state attuate, le nostre speranze di salvezza sarebbero di certo aumentate.**  
Risposi con tono tranquillo come qualcuno che spiega le cose a un bambino.  
 **\- Il missile sull'isola era troppo lontano per un così piccolo comando a distanza. Per usufruirne, avevate necessità che il ripetitore su Mount Weather tornasse a funzionare. Accendendo la radio e notando il disturbo della frequenza, abbiamo avuto la certezza che fosse attivo. Vi dirò di più maestà…il missile non poteva provenire dal monte per il semplice fatto che, se così fosse, sarebbe stato inutile coinvolgere il Popolo del Cielo e gli abitanti della Zona Deserta…e soprattutto fingervi ciò che non siete di certo.**  
Continuai.  
 **\- Abbiamo affidato il compito a Bellamy, perché ormai è diventato un esperto a intrufolarsi a Mount Weather.**  
Disse Raven sorridendo.  
 **\- Si può dire che lo conosce come le sue tasche…o almeno i posti che contano, come la sala comandi.**  
Aggiunsi io con un sorriso di sfida.  
 **\- Se n'è andato da qui poco dopo il tramonto. A quanto pare, le persone al vostro servizio, non l'hanno notato.**  
La Regina serrò la mascella alle mie parole.  
 **\- Degli altri due lo sapete vero? O volete che vi racconti anche, di come hanno raggiunto l'isola su cui voi avete paura di sbarcare?**  
Gli occhi della donna divennero due fessure.  
 **\- Lexa non urla più perché mia madre è da lei. In questo momento le sta somministrando estratto di Bacopa, un neurolettico naturale che farà svanire i sintomi della Ioscina che TU le hai messo nell'acqua.**  
Le dissi con disgusto.  
 **\- Sapevi di essere circondata da questa pianta? Ne cresce in abbondanza nello stagno poco lontano da qui.** **Chissà che dirà Lexa quando saprà cosa le hai fatto.**  
Le sorrisi.  
 **\- Sapevi anche, che la gente che ti circonda è a conoscenza del fatto che tu avveleni i tuoi oppositori?**  
Le chiese Thelonious.  
 **\- Non è possibile. Ho sempre fatto tutto in modo che nessuno possa scoprire ciò che facevo. Menti!**  
Sbottò con cattiveria.  
 **\- Infatti, mentiva. Ora però lo sanno.**  
Sorrisi mostrandole il microfono.  
 **\- Molti di questi aggeggi elettronici, sono stati distribuiti alla nostra gente che a loro volta si sono sparpagliati nell'accampamento. Abbiamo ben pensato di far sapere chi sei veramente alle persone che ti circondano. Almeno ti possono conoscere tanto quanto noi.**  
La avvertii.  
Attorno a noi in quell'istante, si era riunito tutto il campo. I soldati della Coalizione minacciavano l'esercito dell'Ice Nation che non muoveva un muscolo essendo in numero nettamente inferiore.  
La Regina alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
 **\- Ottima scelta.**  
Dissi.  
 **\- Radunate tutto l'esercito Ice Nation, così da poterli tenere sotto tiro.**  
Ordinò uno dei Generali.  
In quel momento vidi mia madre. Fece un cenno di assenso con la testa.  
Mi avvicinai a Indra sussurrandole all'orecchio che la cella, ora, era libera.  
 **\- Lei, prendetela e portatela nella prigione.**  
Ordinò poi il secondo dell'Heda.  
La Regina fu catturata e portata, dove prima era detenuta Lexa.  
Raggiunsi mia madre in tutta fretta, appena che esercito e stronza furono sistemati.  
 **\- Dov'è?**  
Le chiesi in pensiero.  
 **\- Vieni, ti accompagno.**  
Mi disse incamminandosi.  
 **\- L'abbiamo portata nella tenda di Kane. Sta rispondendo bene all'estratto di Bacopa. Entro stasera dovrebbe riprendersi totalmente.**  
Sospirai prima di entrare. Non sapevo in che condizioni potesse essere.  
Mi feci forza e alzai lo sguardo verso il letto. Stava dormendo.  
Era pallida. Si agitava nel sonno.  
Presi un panno e lo bagnai con dell'acqua. Le rinfrescai il viso, il collo. In quel momento si calmò.

A svegliarmi furono delle lievi carezze sul viso.  
Aprii gli occhi. Lexa mi guardava sorridendo.  
 **\- Ben svegliata SKy Girl.**  
A quelle parole sorrisi. Le accarezzai una guancia dandole un lieve bacio sulle labbra quasi avessi paura di romperla.  
 **\- Tua madre mi ha detto quello che è successo. Sei stata brava.**  
Mi fece un complimento sincero.  
 **\- Non è stato solo merito mio. L'idea di tornare al monte è stata di Bellamy. All'isola invece ci ha pensato Thelonious.**  
Lexa mi guardò inclinando il capo incuriosita.  
 **\- Non hai fatto nulla insomma. Ritiro il mio complimento.**  
Disse seria.  
La guardai a bocca aperta.  
 **\- Beh ecco io beh…**  
L'Heda scoppiò a ridere.  
 **\- Tua madre mi ha raccontato, che l'idea di disinnescare entrambe i missili è stata tua. Mi ha detto anche che hai coordinato con lei, in segreto, il piano per la cattura. Inoltre mi ha fatto sapere che è stata tua l'idea di informare il tuo seguito di uno solo dei piani in modo che, se la Regina avesse ascoltato, fosse informata a metà. Per non parlare di far sapere a tutti, tramite ricevitori sparsi per il campo, di ciò che ha fatto quella donna.**  
Vederla così entusiasta mi fece sorridere.  
 **\- Come hai fatto a coordinare tutto senza che nessuno sapesse?**  
A quella domanda sospirai ampliando il mio sorriso.  
 **\- Io e mia madre ci siamo messe a parlare un po'.**  
Risposi ricordando il momento in cui, prima di dormire, le bisbigliai ciò che avevo in mente.  
 **\- Kane e il Cancelliere, sono in gamba.**  
Annuii.  
 **\- Che pensi di fare, ora, con la Regina?**  
Lexa, a quella domanda, divenne improvvisamente seria.  
 **\- Ne parlerò con i membri degli altri Clan…penso sia la cosa più giusta da fare.**  
Detto ciò, Lexa mi indicò il posto accanto a sé sulla coperta stesa a terra.  
Sorrisi e mi sdraiai.  
 **\- Dovevi vedere la faccia terrorizzata della Regina, quando mi ci sono lanciata contro premendo il pulsante** **del comando a distanza. Terrore pure nei suoi occhi. Se l'è data a gambe trovandosi Indra e Nyko davanti a** **sé, assieme a tutti i Generali e annesso esercito.**  
Risi.  
L'Heda mi strinse forte in un abbraccio.  
 **\- Mi sei mancata.**  
Aggiunsi in un sussurro.  
Lexa non rispose.  
Rimanemmo in silenzio un po'.  
Le sue mani mi accarezzavano le braccia, la schiena.  
I nostri visi vicinissimi.  
 **\- Tua madre, mi ha detto anche quanto ti sei preoccupata per me.**  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo voltandomi. Preferii darle le spalle, nel caso in cui avesse voluto farmi una ramanzina.  
Mi circondò la vita con le braccia. Sentii il suo corpo aderire al mio.  
 **\- Ma nonostante ciò che mi stava accadendo, sei riuscita comunque ad essere obiettiva.**  
Rimasi in silenzio. Non volevo ricordare le sue urla.  
 **\- Grazie.**  
 **\- Per cosa?**  
Le chiesi incuriosita.  
 **\- Per aver mantenuto la promessa.**  
Sorrisi e mi voltai.  
 **\- Sentire le tue urla, mi ha uccisa…ma hai sempre avuto ragione sin dal principio…essere Leader, significa dover sacrificare persino se stessi per il bene del proprio popolo. Ho preso le mie decisioni con la testa e non con il cuore…non potevo pensare a te, troppe vite innocenti appese a un filo.**  
Lexa sorrise a quelle parole.  
 **\- Potresti essere una grande Heda, Sky Girl.**  
Strabuzzai gli occhi.  
 **\- Il peso che sto portando ora sulle spalle è sufficiente.**  
Il comandante rise divertita per poi baciarmi dolcemente.  
Era bello essere di nuovo fra le sue braccia e poter vivere quei momenti solo nostri, dove tutto attorno a noi svaniva lasciandoci sole nel nostro mondo.


	21. Chapter 21

_Capitolo 21_

Era notte fonda quando mi svegliai. Il posto accanto a me, dapprima occupato da Lexa, era vuoto.  
Uscii dalla tenda per cercare il Comandante. La vidi in lontananza, parlare con i Generali.  
Lexa chiamò a sé una delle nostre guardie dell'Arca. L'uomo le diede un manganello teaser.  
Che cosa voleva fare?  
I Generali si congedarono e l'Heda entrò nella prigione.  
Sgranai gli occhi per poi avvicinarmi svelta alla grata. Volevo vedere.  
 **\- Immaginavo che saresti venuta.**  
La Regina era seduta in un angolo. La sua voce riusciva ancora a infastidirmi.  
Lexa non parlò.  
Si fece aprire il cancello entrando così nella cella. Le guardie si voltarono dando loro la schiena per poi allontanarsi.  
 **\- Alzati.**  
Le ordinò Lexa.  
La Regina rise sfidandola.  
Il viso del Comandante rimase impassibile.  
Impugnò il manganello e la colpì al volto. La donna cadde a terra.  
La Regina tentò di sferrare un calcio all'Heda che si scostò, colpendola nuovamente.  
Questa volta, una scossa elettrica le pervase il corpo partendo dalla spalla.  
La donna urlò per il dolore.  
Lexa rinfoderò l'arma per poi bloccare a terra la Regina, poggiando un ginocchio sul suo sterno.  
Il Comandante prese un'ampollina e la posò a terra.  
 **\- Il tuo sguardo spaventato mi dice, che sai esattamente cosa contiene.**  
Il tono dell'Heda era basso e fermo.  
Una mano a tenerle fermo il viso cercando di aprirle, per quanto possibile, la bocca della sovrana.  
Posò il contagocce tra le sue labbra, facendone uscire tutto il liquido che conteneva.  
Con la mano poi le serrò la bocca impedendole che sputasse la sostanza somministratale a forza.  
 **\- Buon divertimento.**  
Le augurò freddamente Lexa, prima di uscire dalla cella. Era lo stesso augurio fattole precedentemente dalla Regina.  
Mi allontanai in tutta fretta.  
In quel momento l'Heda uscì dalle prigioni e vidi mia madre raggiungerla.  
 **\- Non l'ho messo nell'acqua.**  
Ammise il Comandante consegnando la boccetta al Cancelliere.  
 **\- Non l'hai diluita?**  
Domandò mia madre sconcertata.  
 **\- Ho usato il contagocce.**  
 **\- In questo caso, dovrebbe fare effetto subito.**  
La informò, seppur contrariata per ciò che Lexa aveva fatto.  
 **\- Fra un paio di ore, dalle l'estratto di Bacopa. Non deve morire, non così almeno.**  
Disse l'Heda a mia madre che acconsentì.  
Sapevo che Lexa non era una persona scorretta.  
Attesi che il Comandante si avvicinasse al mio nascondiglio.  
 **\- È giusto strapazzarla un po'.**  
Le dissi sorridendo.  
 **\- Mi aspettavo una ramanzina da parte tua.**  
Ammise l'Heda seriamente.  
 **\- Sarebbe stato scorretto solo nel caso l'avessi uccisa. C'è bisogno di giustizia, non di vendetta. Per carità, ne avresti tutto il diritto, ma non saresti Lexa.**  
Risposi con un sorriso, sperando capisse il mio punto di vista.  
L'Heda sospirò alzando gli occhi a guardare il cielo. Glielo si leggeva in faccia che avrebbe voluto ucciderla, per questo aveva distolto lo sguardo da me.  
 **\- Non sempre i nostri pensieri determinano la cosa giusta da fare. C'è un filo sottile tra l'essere impulsivi e la razionalità. Ciò che fa di te un Leader è l'uso del cervello e non il dar sfogo al mero pensiero. Sono le azioni a contraddistinguerci come persone...e in quanto persona ed essere umano, un pensiero per quanto negativo non è illegale.**  
Lexa alle mie parole abbassò lo sguardo incatenandolo al mio.  
Restammo in silenzio per un po' camminando fino alla tenda dove l'Heda, poco tempo prima, era stata curata.  
 **\- A che pensi?**  
Le chiesi notando che mi osservava.  
 **\- A te.**  
Piegai la testa da un lato, incuriosita.  
 **\- A me?**  
L'Heda annuì con il capo per poi iniziare a spogliarsi del mantello.  
Le andai alle spalle posando le mie mani sulle sue. Volevo sostituire i miei brutti ricordi di quei giorni passati, con altro.  
L'aiutai a sganciare le fibbie del cappotto.  
Scivolai con le carezze sulle braccia, lentamente sino alle spalle, per poi sfilarle l'indumento e posarlo su di un bancone d'acciaio poco distante da noi.  
Rimasi alle spalle dell'Heda, abbracciandola da dietro.  
La sentii rilassarsi abbandonando il suo corpo contro il mio.  
 **\- Vieni.**  
Le sussurrai, sedendomi sulle coperte stese a terra.  
Si sedette accanto a me ed io, andai a sistemarmi nuovamente alle sue spalle. Le mie gambe piegate lungo i suoi fianchi.  
L'abbracciai inebriandomi del suo profumo.  
Le accarezzai l'addome per poi salire sul suo seno, stringendola di più a me.  
Lexa inclinò il capo all'indietro, posandolo sulla mia spalla.  
Notai il suo collo, ora bene in vista. Non resistetti a lungo senza posarvi le labbra.  
Sentii un gemito sfuggire dalle labbra dell'Heda. Più la guardavo e più la volevo.  
Era così bella da togliere il fiato.  
Salii a baciarle dietro l'orecchio ma Lexa si voltò. I suoi splendidi occhi color lago mi disarmavano ogni volta.  
Un lieve sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra.  
Si scostò per guardarmi meglio. Mi nascose una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, per poi posare la sua mano calda sulla mia guancia.  
Mi accarezzò gentilmente prima di sfiorare le mie labbra con le sue.  
Ricambiai il bacio con più passione e, il comandante, mi attirò su di sé sdraiandosi.  
 **\- Che ne dici se dormiamo un po'? Domani sarà una giornata difficile.**  
A quella richiesta mi scostai di lato abbracciandola.  
 **\- Ma certo.**  
Le risposi sorridendo.

 **\- Basta!**  
Ordinò Lexa ai suoi guerrieri e a quelli della Zona Deserta, intenti a torturare a turno la Regina dell'Ice Nation.  
La donna era stata legata ad un palo e sottoposta alla sofferenza di tutte le sue vittime.  
Ogni soldato, in quel momento, si allontanò facendo spazio al proprio Capitano che si parò di fronte alla donna.  
 **\- Perché l'hai fatto? Ho bisogno di una risposta.**  
Disse poi fissando la Regina con sguardo quasi supplichevole, seppur duro.  
 **\- Ti torturi ancora con questa domanda?**  
Domandò la donna facendosi beffe del Comandante.  
 **\- Potere.**  
Rispose infine per poi sorridere.  
 **\- Il potere ti ha portata alla rovina.**  
Sentenziò Lexa.  
La Regina, per quanto poteva nella sua posizione, fece spallucce.  
 **\- Quando lo senti scorrere nelle vene, quando lo vedi con i tuoi occhi, ne vuoi sempre di più.**  
 **\- Il potere ti porta via gli affetti. Con esso non te li puoi comprare. Ti lascia solo con te stesso e la tua sete** **inarrestabile.**  
Disse l'Heda celando tristezza nelle sue parole.  
 **\- La felicità si trova cercando obiettivi di conquista e talvolta vendetta.**  
Lexa scosse il capo in disaccordo con ciò che aveva appena udito. Improvvisamente si paralizzò sul posto.  
Un lembo strappato della veste della Regina, aveva scoperto un punto del collo dapprima sempre tenuto accuratamente ben nascosto.  
L'Heda fece un passo avanti ma la donna, si addossò al palo a cui era legata.  
Il Comandante non si fece di certo intimorire.  
Si avvicinò ulteriormente ma la Regina non accennava minimamente a scostarsi, anche se di poco, dalla sua posizione.  
Lexa infilò il pollice in una ferita aperta sulla spalla della donna.  
La Regina gridò dal dolore e, invece di lasciare che l'Heda guardasse il punto interessato, le sputò sul viso.  
Lexa voltò la testa per poi pulirsi.  
La donna rise.  
 **\- Non ho più nulla da perdere ormai.**  
L'Heda non rispose alla provocazione, si limitò a sorridere. Afferrò la testa della Regina sbattendola con forza contro il palo alle sue spalle. La donna perse i sensi.  
Lexa si sporse e in quel momento sbiancò. Sembrò persino smettere di respirare.  
 **\- Heda, cos'avete visto?**  
Chiese Indra avvicinandosi al Comandante.  
 **\- Portatemi dell'acqua!**  
Ordinò Lexa furiosa.  
Nyko le porse una brocca d'acqua e l'Heda bagnò il punto che le interessava alla base del collo della Regina. Voleva ripulirlo dal sangue.  
Indra spalancò gli occhi.  
 **\- Non può essere.**  
Disse poi il secondo dell'Heda, facendo un passo indietro.  
Lexa si mise davanti alla Regina, tirandole sul viso il rimanente contenuto della brocca.  
La donna tossì riprendendo i sensi.  
 **\- Che significa quel simbolo?**  
Chiese il Comandante. Più che una domanda suonò come un ordine.  
 **\- Lo sai meglio di me…Heda.**  
A quella risposta Lexa serrò la mascella, le voltò le spalle e se ne andò lasciando di sasso tutti i presenti che iniziarono a chiamarla a gran voce.  
I Generali la seguirono senza dire una parola. Che stava accadendo?  
Mia madre mi guardò perplessa e così anche altri della mia gente.  
Feci spallucce consapevole di non sapere nulla di ciò che succedeva.  
Si erano assentati da quel luogo, solo per alcuni minuti. Al loro ritorno l'Heda sembrò tesa.  
 **\- Non conosco la tua storia, ma quel marchio parla chiaro. Eri destinata a essere Heda.**  
Le parole di Lexa lasciarono di stucco tutti.  
 **\- Tua madre ti cullava ancora tra le sue braccia, quando io ho iniziato ad addestrarmi per diventare l'Heda.**  
Sogghignò la Regina.  
 **\- Ero molto ambiziosa. Volevo essere la più forte. Ad allenarmi fu la sorella del tuo secondo…la sorella di** **Indra.**  
La donna sorrise.  
 **\- Non mi riteneva degna.**  
Il sorriso mutò in disgusto.  
 **\- Solo perché non conoscevo la compassione e il sacrificio. Bugiarda!**  
Gridò poi.  
 **\- Conoscevo bene il sacrificio. Ho sacrificato tutto per essere un degno Comandante e per cosa? Per essere** **rifiutata?**  
Rise.  
 **\- Li ho uccisi tutti, compreso il mio mentore.**  
Un sorriso diabolico si dipinse sul suo volto.  
 **\- L'Ice Nation mi ha sempre amata per ciò che sono. La Regina mi prese sotto la sua custodia facendomi** **crescere e divenire sempre più forte. Dopo qualche anno, presi il suo posto. Disse che ero pronta a** **sostituirla. Fu proprio lei a dirmi che stavano addestrando la nuova Heda. Attesi con gioia il giorno in cui** **salisti al trono per guidare il tuo popolo.**  
La Regina si fermò, continuando a sorridere seppur mascherando tutto il dolore che provava, causato dalle ferite inferte precedentemente.  
 **\- Mi sono diretta nella Capitale. Volevo vedere il tuo volto. Fu lì che ti vidi baciare quella ragazzina, sotto un albero in fiore. Così…ho deciso** **di toglierti tutto, iniziando da Costia, Anya e per finire, il tuo status di Heda.**  
 **\- Anya?**  
Chiese Lexa voltandosi a guardarmi un istante.  
 **\- Sì, Anya il tuo mentore. L'ho cercata in lungo e in largo pur di trovarla. Avevo un patto con la gente di Mount Weather. Quando sono stata avvisata della sua cattura, avevo dato l'ordine di ucciderla assieme a una biondina molto zelante. Le ho fatte seguire. Volevo la morte di Anya. Non importava come…e poi…**  
 **\- E poi?**  
Domandò l'Heda con tono che non tradiva emozione alcuna.  
 **\- Sarei passata a te. Prima ti avrei screditato e poi tolto il titolo.**  
Lexa sospirò estraendo la spada dal fodero legato alla vita.  
 **\- Avrei potuto uccidere anche la Leader del Popolo del Cielo ma, screditarti era più allettante.**  
Impassibile a quelle parole, puntò l'arma dritta al cuore della Regina poggiando la lama sul proprio braccio, teso in avanti.  
Non smisero un solo istante di guardarsi negli occhi.  
 **\- Ci ho comunque provato. Il terrore nei tuoi occhi, quando l'hai vista in pericolo…mi ha fatto godere parecchio.**  
Il Comandante raddrizzò la lama e, dopo aver afferrato l'elsa con entrambe le mani, le inflisse una ferita mortale conficcandola nel cuore della donna.  
Grida di vittoria si levarono al cielo.  
Tutte le persone che ci circondavano inneggiavano l'Heda a gran voce.  
 **\- Grounders, dopo così tanta sofferenza, siamo pronti a vivere nella pace.**  
Tutti i presenti approvarono le parole del Comandante. Un solo nome si udiva pronunciato da quella folla: "Heda".  
Lexa si congedò, accompagnata dai Generali.  
La vidi parlare con loro per poi allontanarsi da sola.  
La seguii sin dentro la tenda, dove avevamo dormito quella notte.  
Si sedette a terra. La schiena poggiata contro il bancone di metallo.  
 **\- Scommetto che ti starai facendo un sacco di domande, Clarke.**  
Il tono di Lexa era triste.  
 **\- Una volta mi hai detto che, quando morirai, sarà il tuo spirito a trovare il prossimo Comandante…reincarnazione. Cos'è accaduto con…lei?**  
Chiesi con cautela.  
 **\- L'Heda non può darti questa risposta. Non sa nulla.**  
La voce di Indra mi fece trasalire.  
 **\- Nessuno sa bene cosa sia successo, a dire il vero. Gli unici a conoscenza di tutto, morirono durante un assalto che ha messo a ferro e fuoco la Polis. C'è chi dice che il Conclave sia stato manomesso dall'interno, chi parla di errore umano…io so solo, che sono morti tanti innocenti e molti altri ne hanno pagato il prezzo in questi ultimi anni, a causa della Regina.**  
Continuò il secondo dell'Heda.  
Lexa si rigirava tra le mani la ciocca di capelli di Anya.  
 **\- Voi siete stata scelta saggiamente, come volevano i nostri antenati. Tutto ciò che riguarda la Regina e il suo passato è stato cancellato. Bruciando il suo corpo, mia sorella e tutte le persone morte per mano di quella donna, avranno finalmente giustizia.**  
L'Heda alzò lo sguardo verso il suo secondo, annuendo a ciò che aveva appena detto.  
Nella tenda calò il silenzio.  
 **\- Portiamola nella Capitale.**  
Ciò che disse Lexa fu un sussurro.  
Il viso di Indra divenne paonazzo.  
 **\- No. Heda.**  
Era la prima volta che il suo secondo si opponeva.  
Il Comandante si alzò in piedi raggiungendo Indra.  
 **\- Finirà dove tutto ebbe inizio.**  
A quelle parole lo sguardo del secondo dell'Heda si abbassò. Serrò la mascella, fece un cenno col capo e si congedò.


	22. Chapter 22

_Capitolo 22_

Lexa sembrò riflettere su qualcosa prima di muoversi velocemente verso l'uscita della tenda.  
 **\- Indra!**  
Adoravo il suono della sua voce, che diveniva più basso e fermo quando dava ordini o parlava nella lingua dei Grounders.  
Il suo secondo ci raggiunse nuovamente.  
 **\- Non mi piace.**  
Disse Lexa duramente.  
 **\- Mai ti sei opposta a me. Sono cresciuta all'oscuro di tutto. Ho bisogno di sapere.**  
Continuò poi.  
 **\- Heda, non è mio compito…**  
A quell'ennesimo "No" da parte del suo secondo, l'Heda s'infuriò. Fece un passo in avanti verso Indra che deglutì. Fu la prima volta che vidi quella donna priva di difese.  
 **\- Ti stai rifiutando nuovamente?**  
Chiese Lexa serrando la mascella.  
 **\- Io conosco solo ciò che vi ho raccontato Heda.**  
 **\- Conosci quanto basta per opporti a un mio ordine, quanto basta per dirmi che non è tuo compito darmi tali spiegazioni.**  
Sbottò il Comandante.  
 **\- Heda, non è mio compito solo perché preferisco abbiate spiegazioni valide, da chi ha più conoscenza dei fatti. Davvero, io non ne so molto.**  
Gli occhi di Lexa divennero due fessure che scrutavano con sospetto il suo secondo.  
 **\- Perché non vuoi sia portata nella Capitale?**  
Chiese l'Heda addolcendo lievemente il tono.  
 **\- Solo per la troppa sofferenza, arrecata al nostro popolo da parte di quella donna. Fosse per me, darei il suo corpo in pasto al Pauna.**  
A quelle parole Lexa fece un passo indietro.  
 **\- Puoi andare.**  
Disse poi congedando il suo secondo.  
Sospirai guardando l'Heda.  
 **\- Non ti fidi proprio di nessuno eh?**  
A quella domanda Lexa voltò il viso velocemente verso me. Sussultai per l'aggressività nel suo sguardo.  
Appunto personale: evitare l'argomento.  
 **\- Vieni con me Clarke.**  
Mi ordinò freddamente.  
Feci un cenno d'assenso con il capo e uscimmo dalla tenda.  
La seguii in silenzio, mentre attraversammo l'intero accampamento, sino ad arrivare a quella che poteva essere l'alloggio personale della Regina.  
I Generali erano a guardia davanti a quell'immenso tendone.  
Entrammo.  
 **\- Perché i Generali sono tutti qui fuori?**  
Chiesi seppur tentennante.  
 **\- Le alte autorità devono stare di guardia in modo che nulla venga trafugato. Qualsiasi cosa in possesso** **della Regina deve essere controllato da me.**  
Rispose con tono raddolcito.  
 **\- Così puoi scoprire se nascondeva cose che potrebbero nuocere a te o al tuo popolo.**  
Intuii.  
 **\- Esattamente.**  
Passammo ore a vagliare ogni documento, mappa e oggetti in possesso della donna dagli occhi di ghiaccio.  
Stanca di stare accucciata sulle carte, decisi di sgranchirmi le gambe. Girovagai per il grosso tendone.  
I tappeti stesi sul manto erboso rendevano quel luogo più "regale".  
Appesa a una parete vidi lo stemma dell'Ice Nation.  
Mi avvicinai per guardarlo meglio e, proprio sul pavimento sotto di esso, notai che il terreno cambiava consistenza. Sembrava esserci un'asse di legno sotto il tappeto.  
Battei con il piede. Dal rumore era proprio legno.  
 **\- Lexa, puoi venire qui?**  
Chiesi.  
L'Heda si alzò subito, raggiungendomi.  
Mi accucciai scostando il pesante tappeto bordeaux, rivelando così un asse sul manto erboso.  
 **\- Aspetta Sky Girl, non si sa mai cosa ci può essere.**  
Mi alzai scostandomi e lasciando il posto a Lexa. Con la spada scostò il pannello di legno. Terra smossa sotto di esso.  
L'Heda si accucciò e scavando con la mano, portò alla luce un cofanetto in metallo.  
Mi misi accanto a lei e lo aprimmo.  
Al suo interno alcuni gioielli e una lettera. La lingua era quella dei Grounders e Lexa, gentilmente, la lesse traducendola per me.  
 **\- "Nova, ti scrivo questa lettera perché non ho mai avuto il coraggio di rivelarti i miei fallimenti. Sapevo quanta stima vantavi nei miei confronti. È questo il motivo per cui ho voluto che questo scritto, ti fosse consegnato solo dopo la mia morte…Figlia Mia. Sì, sei proprio mia figlia e ora sono pronta a raccontarti la tua storia…"**  
 **\- Heda.**  
Fu interrotta dalla voce di Indra.  
 **\- Siamo pronti a partire per la Capitale. Il Cancelliere e Kane hanno deciso di accompagnare Clarke Griffin.**  
L'Heda mi guardò. Piegò la lettera mettendola in una tasca del cappotto.  
 **\- Puoi lasciare di guardia Bellamy e chiedere alla tua amica di seguirci, in modo da poter comunicare con** **questo campo?**  
Il suo tono gentile.  
 **\- Certamente.**  
 **\- Poi raggiungimi e partiremo.**  
Annuii con il capo.  
Lexa avvicinò le labbra al mio orecchio.  
 **\- Rimetti tutto com'era.**  
Mi sussurrò.  
Mi faceva rabbrividire sentire il suo respiro così vicino.  
 **\- D'accordo.**  
Risposi per poi guardarla andarsene.

Il convoglio partì diretto verso la Polis, la Capitale dei Grounders.  
 _"Che cosa farai quando sarà finita?"_  
 _"Non ne ho idea."_  
 _"Cos'è che vorresti?"_  
 _"Nulla. La mia gente indietro. Non riesco a pensare al domani."_  
 _"Dovresti venire con me nella capitale. Polis cambierà il tuo modo di vederci."_  
 **\- L'hai già fatto tu.**  
 **\- Cosa Clarke?**  
Solo quando udii la domanda di Lexa, seduta davanti a me, mi resi conto di averlo detto ad alta voce.  
Cavalcavamo insieme il suo banco destriero, affiancate da mia madre e Indra alla nostra destra mentre Nyko e Kane erano alla nostra sinistra.  
Dietro di noi il convoglio che scortava sia l'Heda sia il corpo della Regina dell'Ice Nation.  
Uno dei Generali aveva accolto Raven sul suo cavallo, seguiti dagli altri Capi Clan.  
Le mie braccia circondavano la vita di Lexa. Serrai leggermente la presa poggiando la mia testa sulla sua schiena.  
Riuscivo a sentire il battito del suo cuore.  
 **\- Nulla. Mi è venuta in mente una nostra conversazione. Quante cose sono cambiate da quel momento.**  
La sentii sorridere.  
 **\- Sky Girl, pensi troppo.**  
Disse l'Heda intenta a leggere la lettera trovata nella tenda della Regina.  
 **\- Non mi sembra che tu faccia diversamente.**  
Risposi raddrizzandomi.  
 **\- Colpita.**  
Disse ridendo. Una risata leggera…cristallina.  
 _"Per comandare bene devi fare scelte difficili."_  
 _"Scelte difficili? Lo dici a me?"_  
 _"Ho visto la tua forza, è vero…ma ora stai titubando. Non sei riuscita a uccidere Quint, non mi hai lasciato morire. È stata una debolezza."_  
 _"Pensavo che l'amore fosse una debolezza."_  
 _"La presa in giro non è il prodotto di una mente forte, Clarke."_  
 _"Vuoi sapere perché ti ho salvata? Perché ho bisogno di te."_  
Tornai a poggiare la testa sulla sua schiena.  
Avevo bisogno di lei, è vero, ma cosa sentivo veramente per Lexa? Amore?  
 **\- Qualcosa non va Clarke?**  
Mi chiese con un tono che tradiva preoccupazione.  
 **\- Nulla…sto ancora pensando.**  
Risposi distratta.  
 **\- È il nostro modo di pensare che sviluppa in noi le paure e i problemi che rendono buia la nostra vita.**  
Ascoltare quelle parole, mi riscosse da ogni pensiero. Mi raddrizzai nuovamente e Lexa si voltò a guardarmi.  
 **\- Spesso basterebbe solo prendere un respiro profondo e vivere.**  
Sorrisi alle sue parole così profonde.  
 **\- Ho paura.**  
Il mio fu un sussurro.  
La sentii armeggiare con il foglio prima che la sua mano calda si posasse sulle mie.  
 **\- Il pericolo più grande che minacciava le nostre vite è stato fermato. Cosa ti spaventa Clarke?**  
Rimasi in silenzio ascoltando i battiti del suo cuore. Era così rilassante. Mi isolava dal resto del mondo.  
Chiusi gli occhi col timore di pronunciare quella risposta, a causa delle conseguenze che avrebbe avuto.  
Lexa era enigmatica, lo sapevo bene…un'altra fonte di preoccupazione per me.  
 **\- Lasciarmi andare.**  
Sentii i suoi capelli scostarsi, segno che si era voltata a guardarmi. Non ebbi il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi così rimasi nella mia posizione senza muovere un muscolo.  
Da quel momento in poi il silenzio riempì le ore trascorse a cavalcare.

Il sole stava tramontando e prima che facesse buio, decidemmo di accamparci. Dopo una cena fatta di qualche alimento portatoci a presso, mi sedetti accanto mia madre, Kane, Indra e Nyko.  
Il fuoco ci riscaldava in quella notte che si prospettava fredda.  
Lexa ci raggiunse sedendosi di fronte a noi. I Generali la imitarono.  
 **\- All'epoca del Conclave che elesse la futura Heda, avevo vent'anni.**  
Il più anziano dei Capi Clan prese parola attirando la nostra attenzione su di sé.  
 **\- Non fu strano che, il nuovo Consiglio, ponesse l'attenzione su una bimba nata pochi mesi prima e** **abbandonata alle porte della Capitale. Nova: venerata come segno del destino, come dono a noi poveri** **mortali, in un'epoca piena di guerre e carestia. Coincidenze fortuite avvennero il giorno dopo averla accolta** **tra di noi. Iniziò con la pioggia che arricchì il nostro terreno per le colture nei campi. Immense quantità di** **cibo comparvero alle porte della Polis. Una nebbia acida attaccava chi voleva conquistare la capitale.**  
 **\- Mount Weather…**  
Bisbigliò Kane interrompendo il Generale che fece un cenno d'assenso con il capo.  
 **\- Ora lo sappiamo, ma all'epoca era una benedizione. E la medesima giustificazione fu data alla sua elezione** **come Heda. La ragazza cresceva. Diveniva forte e imparava molto in fretta, ma l'odio nel suo cuore non** **passò inosservato. Più di una volta il Consiglio pensò che non fosse adatta come Leader. Tuttavia, la sua** **giovane età le permetteva di continuare a sperare in un mutamento del suo essere.**  
 **Sfortunatamente, in quegli anni, una sventura colpì l'Heda che guidava il nostro popolo. Il nostro** **Comandante si ammalò. Iniziò a dimenticare le cose poco prima che una violenta febbre la colpisse. Altri** **mondi, in lei, prevalsero sulla nostra realtà fino a che non si addormentò e poi morì. Fui al suo fianco come** **Generale sino alla fine dei suoi giorni.**  
 **\- Amnesia, febbre, vomito, allucinazioni, coma, morte…tutti sintomi da associare a un uso prolungato di Ioscina.**  
Bisbigliò mia madre.  
 **\- Il fato volle che, alla morte della nostra Heda, la giovane Nova era in età per prenderne il posto. Giunta davanti al Consiglio, il suo mentore Sheyla affermò che la sua protetta non era idonea. Il cuore della giovane era pieno di rabbia. Il male avrebbe prevalso sul suo spirito. Inutile dire che la ragazza fu rifiutata. Nova fuggì dalla Capitale. Tornò poco dopo tendendo un'imboscata al suo mentore. La uccise a sangue freddo assieme ai membri del Consiglio e a quelli che hanno contribuito al suo rifiuto al Comando. Oltre a ciò, i soldati dell'Ice Nation a cui si era unita, misero a ferro e fuoco la Polis. Ci furono migliaia di vittime innocenti.**  
Continuò il Capo Clan.  
 **\- I suoi genitori? Si è mai saputo chi fossero?**  
Domandò Kane incuriosito.  
 **\- Era figlia della Regina.**  
Rispose Lexa con tono piatto.  
 **\- Cosa?**  
Chiese l'anziano Generale allibito per la notizia. Un brusio si levò tra i presenti.  
 **\- Quella donna era la figlia della Regina dell'Ice Nation. Ecco perché l'ha accolta a braccia aperte, quando** **Nova ha lasciato la Capitale. Ed ecco anche spiegato perché le ha lasciato prendere il suo posto. Il Re è** **morto, poco prima che Nova fosse rifiutata dal Consiglio.**  
Informò l'Heda.  
 **\- Indoviniamo com'è morto?**  
Chiesi ironica.  
 **\- Saresti lontana dalla verità.**  
Mi disse l'anziano Capo Clan. Alzai un sopracciglio, perplessa.  
 **\- Morì a causa di un'imboscata tesagli dai soldati del popolo di Quinn. All'epoca il Generale era suo padre.**  
Spiegò poi.  
 **\- Collaborano da così tanto tempo con l'Ice Nation?**  
Domandò mia madre.  
 **\- A quanto pare sì.**  
Rispose Indra.  
 **\- La Regina, conosciuta come Kryo per i suoi occhi glaciali e la sua freddezza davanti alla morte, ha partorito** **Nova quando ancora era una giovane ragazza alla ricerca di marito.**  
Continuò Lexa.  
 **\- I genitori l'hanno costretta ad abbandonarla altrimenti niente trono?**  
Domandai quasi certa della risposta.  
 **\- Proprio così.**  
Confermò l'Heda.  
 **\- Fu proprio lei, con i suoi contatti a Mount Weather, a mandare la pioggia e la nebbia acida. Il cibo lo** **prendeva in grandi quantità, dalle terre fertili della propria Nazione.**  
Disse poi il Comandante.  
 **\- Come sapete tutte queste cose?**  
Chiese uno dei Capi Clan.  
 **\- Merito di Clarke, Leader del Popolo del Cielo. Ha trovato una lettera scritta a mano dalla madre di Nova.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Capitolo 23_

La radio di Raven attirò la nostra attenzione.  
Dall'accampamento nella valle adiacente alla Zona Deserta, Monty ci avvisò che era tutto tranquillo.  
Bellamy aveva riunito dei soldati dell'Arca per sorvegliare la tenda della Regina e i fratelli dei Generali sistemati nella prigione.  
Il freddo della notte scese in fretta. Ognuno cercò di prepararsi per dormire, stando il più vicino possibile al fuoco per scaldarsi.  
Lexa riposava poco distante da Indra e Niko. Io ero accanto a Raven, mia madre e Kane…ma non riuscivo a chiudere occhio.  
Osservavo i due soldati a guardia del nostro piccolo campo improvvisato.  
Spostai lo sguardo sull'Heda, sdraiata su un fianco.  
Mi alzai avvicinandomi a lei. Il suo respiro regolare come quello di chi dorme profondamente.  
I soldati mi guardarono. Indra aprì un occhio. La sua mano alla cinta pronta a colpirmi in caso avessi fatto del male all'Heda.  
Scossi il capo cercando di rassicurarla. Mi guardò ancora qualche istante prima di accennare ai soldati di proseguire con la ronda.  
Mi accucciai a guardare Lexa e in quell'istante la vidi scostare le coperte. Voleva che mi sdraiassi con lei. Accettai.  
Guardai il fuoco mentre il suo braccio mi cinse la vita.  
 **\- Non riesci a dormire Clarke?**  
Mi chiese in un sussurro. La voce un po' assonnata.  
Mi voltai verso di lei. La vidi sorridere.  
Mi strinse a sé nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del mio collo.  
 **\- Basta pensare.**  
La sua voce al mio orecchio mi fece rabbrividire.  
Mi abbandonai al suo abbraccio.  
 **\- Come riesci, anche solo con un sussurro, a darmi così tante emozioni? Basta la tua presenza al mio fianco perché il mio cuore voglia correrti incontro.**  
Dissi bisbigliando.  
Si scostò per guardarmi negli occhi.  
 **\- È questo ciò che ti spaventa?**  
Mi chiese con cautela.  
 **\- No.**  
Risposi voltandomi. Le diedi le spalle.  
Mi strinse a sé. Sentivo il suo corpo, alle mie spalle, aderire al mio.  
 **\- Sei tu…**  
Non so quale fu la sua reazione alle mie parole. Sentii solo un silenzio che parve eterno, prima di esser infranto da lei.  
 **\- Hai paura che ti abbandoni nuovamente.**  
La sua presa si fece più live. Stava sciogliendo quell'abbraccio.  
Mi voltai a guardarla.  
Sul suo viso un'espressione triste.  
 **\- Non riuscirai mai a perdonarmi…**  
Il suo sguardo si abbassò.  
Le accarezzai il viso.  
 **\- Ho capito perché l'hai fatto. Non tornerò più su questo argomento.**  
Sbottai cercando di evitare qualsiasi suo commento.  
 **\- Anche tu potresti essere soggetta a tale decisione, in quanto Leader.**  
 **\- C'è sempre un'alternativa che non implica il tradimento.**  
Bisbigliai.  
 **\- No, non sempre.**  
Rispose con tono risoluto.  
Restammo in silenzio.  
Il suo sguardo fisso nel mio.  
Rimanemmo a guardarci come a cercare risposte cui le parole non potevano dare voce.  
Improvvisamente scostò la coperta e si alzò, inoltrandosi nel bosco.  
Sapevo che il nostro discorso non si era concluso. Voleva ci allontanassimo per restare sole.  
Anche se riluttante, perché non avevo voglia di litigare con Lexa, mi alzai e la seguii.  
Ci allontanammo quel tanto da non esser viste ma, in caso di pericolo, saremo comunque riuscite e richiamare le guardie.  
Una brezza gelida mi accarezzò. Rabbrividii.  
L'Heda si avvicinò a me. Mi afferrò la giacca e in quell'istante mi baciò.  
Era un bacio diverso dagli altri, più intenso, profondo.  
Ricambiai, persa in tutte quelle emozioni che mi stava trasmettendo quel gesto.  
 **\- Preferirei morire piuttosto che essere la causa delle tue lacrime. Non ti lascerò andare mai.**  
Questa volta fui io a baciarla, interrompendola.  
Mi amava e lo sapevo, com'ero certa che sarebbe morta per difendermi. Ma cosa mi bloccava?  
 **\- Sono così confusa.**  
Dissi cercando di fare chiarezza in quella confusione di pensieri che sovraffollava la mia mente.  
 **\- Mi dispiace crearti problemi Sky Girl.**  
Risi.  
 **\- Ciò che mi dai non lo definirei "problema".**  
 **\- Ma non riesco a darti sicurezza.**  
Non risposi. Posai lo sguardo sul terreno umido.  
La mano di Lexa mi afferrò il mento, alzandomi il viso.  
Mi guardò disarmandomi. Con lei le parole erano inutili. I suoi occhi esprimevano le cose più importanti.  
 **\- Sei l'unica persona che vorrei accanto.**  
Sussurrai.  
L'Heda poggiò la mano sulla mia guancia avvicinando il suo viso al mio.  
 **\- Fammi restare.**  
Bisbigliò al mio orecchio tenendomi stretta sé.  
Mi aggrappai al suo cappotto. Il mio viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Inspirai il suo profumo.  
Non potevo lasciarla andare, non ci sarei mai riuscita. Avevo bisogno anche solo di vederla in lontananza…avevo bisogno di sapere che c'era…avevo bisogno di lei.  
 **\- Ti prego…resta.**

L'alba giunse fin troppo presto.  
Dormire tra le braccia del Comandante, sentire il calore del suo corpo, il suo respiro…voltarsi e vederla dormire è stata la cosa più bella vissuta negli ultimi tempi.  
Mia madre era scontrosa. Lo immaginavo. Non che m'importasse granché però… un po' di comprensione!  
Alzai un sopracciglio a quel pensiero. Eh… a chi la davo a bere…m'importava eccome.  
 **\- A che pensi? Sembra che tu stia mentalmente litigando con qualcuno.**  
Mi chiese Raven scoppiando a ridere.  
Lexa ci passò accanto fermandosi a guardarmi. Mi scrutò con attenzione per poi inclinare il capo, incuriosita.  
 **\- Concordo.**  
Rispose l'Heda prima di raggiungere i Generali.  
 **\- È curioso come il tuo viso esprima incredulità mista a ira.**  
La voce di Nyko mi fece alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. Sembrava perplesso.  
 **\- Ora vi ritrovo un accennato fastidio.**  
Proseguì poi.  
 **\- La volete smettere?**  
Sbottai.  
 **\- Permalosa la giovane Leader del Popolo del Cielo.**  
Aggiunse l'uomo salendo a cavallo.  
Scossi il capo sorridendo tra me.  
Molte cose erano cambiate dal nostro arrivo sulla terra, a cominciare dal rapporto con i Grounders.  
L'Alleanza, la mia vicinanza con l'Heda e il "successo" avuto contro la gente di Mount Weather, erano e sono tutt'ora un aiuto poderoso per ottenere il rispetto dei terrestri.  
Anche se…il prezzo di quest'alleanza è stato davvero alto…da entrambe le parti.  
Mi riscossi dai miei pensieri e raggiunsi il destriero di Lexa.  
Il Comandante mi tese la mano aiutandomi a salire.  
 **\- Tua madre capirà un giorno. Devi solo concederle tempo.**  
Alle sue parole sorrisi, stupita.  
 **\- Per te sono come un libro aperto. Come fai a capire sempre ciò che penso?**  
Le chiesi.  
 **\- Ti osservo.**  
Mi rispose voltandosi per guardarmi. Un lieve sorriso era dipinto sulle sue labbra.

Il cammino verso la Capitale durò un altro intero giorno.  
Dopo esserci fermati per mangiare riprendemmo la marcia fino a notte fonda quando, ormai stanchi, vedemmo in lontananza le luci delle fiaccole illuminare la Polis.  
Fummo accolti da grida di ben venuto verso l'Heda e sguardi incuriositi che ci scrutavano.  
 **\- Benvenuta nella Capitale, Clarke del Popolo del Cielo.**  
Mi disse Lexa, indicando tutt'intorno a noi.  
Scendemmo da cavallo e, il Comandante, richiamò l'attenzione dei Terrestri.  
 **\- In questi decenni, un torbido passato è stato cancellato dai nostri ricordi. Gli spiriti dei nostri antenati non** **dimenticano e finalmente avranno giustizia!**  
Odi all'Heda si levarono al cielo. Era impressionante vedere quanto Lexa fosse amata dal suo popolo.  
 **\- Domattina, l'uccisore verrà unito alle vittime del suo odio dal fuoco. Solo allora, i nostri cari, potranno** **avere la pace che si meritano.**  
"Heda, Heda"… I Grounder invocarono il titolo di Lexa così forte e in sincronia da sembrare un'unica voce.  
Fu allestito un banchetto per rifocillare il Comandante e il suo seguito.  
Mi sedetti davanti a Lexa, tra mia madre e Kane.  
Del vino fu versato nei nostri bicchieri.  
Uno dei Generali si alzò dopo aver chiesto parola al Comandante.  
 **\- Vorrei bere con voi, miei cari compagni e nuovi alleati.**  
L'uomo fece un cenno con il capo verso i Grounders presenti, per poi rivolgersi a noi.  
 _"Clarke, beviamo insieme._  
 _"Con molto piacere."_  
 _"È avvelenato!"_  
 _"È stato il Popolo del Cielo!"_  
 _"Non siamo stati noi. Lo sai che non siamo stati noi."_  
 _"Tutti fuori. Perquisiteli!"_  
 _" . Non siamo stati noi."_  
 _"Gustus mi aveva avvertito, ma io non l'ho ascoltato."_  
 _"Lexa, per favore…"_  
 _"Dimmi una cosa, Clarke. Quando hai conficcato il pugnale nel cuore del ragazzo che amavi, non hai sperato che fosse il mio?"_  
Sospirai. Quella situazione mi evocò vecchi ricordi e Lexa parve accorgersene.  
 **\- Insieme abbiamo affrontato un tradimento che durava da anni. Molte sono state le perdite subite, ma ciò,** **ci ha reso forti e uniti. Brindo a quest'alleanza con il Popolo del Cielo e alla ritrovata Pace fra i nostri popoli.**  
Sollevammo i calici per poi bere. Cercai di nascondere le preoccupazioni che m'investirono, ma tutto andò bene. Nessuno si sentì male e la cena proseguì in tranquillità.  
Avevamo, forse, raggiunto la così tanta agognata pace?


	24. Chapter 24

_Capitolo 24_

Dopo cena m'isolai un po' dal gruppo, incuriosita dalla Capitale.  
Eravamo circondati da alti palazzi immersi nella vegetazione.  
Fiaccole sistemate ovunque illuminavano, come potevano, l'immensità di quel posto.  
 **\- Domani mattina, assaporerai meglio la bellezza della Polis.**  
La voce di Lexa mi fece sussultare.  
 **\- Scusami, non volevo spaventarti.**  
 **\- Non mi hai spaventata, ero solo concentrata a guardarmi intorno.**  
Le risposi sorridendo.  
 **\- Indra e Nyko accompagneranno Raven, Kane e il Cancelliere, a riposare. Vuoi seguirli oppure preferisci venire con me?**  
La guardai divertita.  
 **\- Fammi prima salutare mia madre.**  
Lexa rise accennando un assenso con il capo per poi portarmi da loro.  
 **\- Io e te dovremmo parlare.**  
Quelle parole, scaturite dalla bocca di mia madre, erano da allarme rosso. In quel momento, l'idea della tanto agognata pace, svanì dalla mia testa alla velocità della luce.  
 **\- Vi lascio un attimo.**  
Ci disse Lexa congedandosi e abbandonandomi al mio destino.  
 **\- Hai intenzione di seguirla oppure tornerai a Camp Jaha?**  
Mi chiese mia madre.  
 **\- A dirti la sincera verità, non so nemmeno io che intenzioni abbia.**  
Le risposi alzando le spalle.  
 **\- Ma…scommetto che a te non interessa la destinazione, vero?**  
Le domandai poi incuriosita.  
 **\- Non voglio che ti metta in pericolo, più di quanto già lo sia stata.**  
 **\- Scommetto che dirti: "Lexa mi fa stare bene" non serva.**  
Risposi abbattuta.  
 **\- È un bersaglio troppo facile l'Heda. Facile e ambito.**  
Sentenziò mia madre.  
 **\- Da chi?**  
Chiesi quasi rabbiosa.  
 **\- Da tutti.**  
I miei occhi divennero due fessure.  
 **\- Sai per caso qualcosa che non so… e che dovrei, invece, esserne a conoscenza?**  
Domandai sospettosa.  
 **\- No ma…**  
 **\- E allora smettila di opporti e lasciami libera. Non cerco guai, voglio solo essere un pochino felice in questa mia pressoché inutile vita.**  
Sbottai interrompendola.  
 **\- Con lei sei felice?**  
 **\- Nei pochi momenti di tregua, che abbiamo avuto da tutto questo schifo, sì.**  
Vidi mia madre mordersi il labbro inferiore.  
 **\- Posso provare a comprendere.**  
Disse poi sforzandosi.  
 **\- Ci terrei che lo facessi.**  
Il mio tono celava una velata supplica.  
 **\- Abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposare.**  
Disse Niko raggiungendoci.  
 **\- L'Heda mi ha chiesto di accompagnarti da lei.**  
Accennai un assenso con il capo. Salutai mia madre e ci incamminammo per raggiungere Lexa.  
 **\- Non dire mai che la tua vita è inutile, Clarke of the Sky People. La propria vita va vissuta appieno. Si prenderanno decisioni sbagliate, si lasceranno persone per noi importanti dietro il nostro cammino, ma tutto ciò che facciamo lo dobbiamo a noi stessi.**  
Le parole di Niko mi sorpresero.  
 **\- Non volevo origliare.**  
Si scusò poi.  
Sorrisi.  
 **\- Non ti preoccupare. Lo apprezzo.**  
Risposi con gratitudine, verso quell'uomo che ci accompagnava costantemente da quando conoscevo Lexa.

Arrivammo davanti ad un edificio basso. Diversamente dagli altri, alti sino a toccare il cielo, esso si sviluppava in larghezza. Un'edera rampicante, copriva parte del fianco e della facciata.  
Entrammo dalla maestosa porta principale in legno massiccio. Percorremmo un lungo corridoio sino ad arrivare davanti ad un'altra porta di legno.  
 **\- L'Heda ti aspetta.**  
Mi disse Indra uscendo dalla stanza.  
Salutai Nyko con un cenno della mano ed entrai. Il secondo di Lexa chiuse la porta rimanendo fuori nel corridoio.  
La stanza era ben arredata, semplice ma elegante, illuminata da fiaccole appese al muro.  
Sembrava non esserci nessuno. Mi guardai attorno incuriosita. Ero nell'abitazione di Lexa e tutto sembrava parlare di lei.  
Alle pareti c'erano spade, alabarde, lance di ogni tipo. Il pavimento di marmo era ricoperto da pesanti tappeti.  
Un arazzo attirò la mia attenzione. Feci un passo avanti per andare a guardarlo più da vicino, quando qualcuno mi afferrò da dietro coprendomi la bocca con la mano.  
Afferrai il braccio con entrambe le mani ma, in un attimo, mi rilassai. Quel profumo lo riconoscerei fra mille.  
 **\- Non posso assentarmi, ma ti voglio portare in un posto.**  
La sua voce al mio orecchio mi fece rabbrividire.  
Lexa scostò la mano dalla mia bocca ma non accennò a sciogliere la presa che mi teneva stretta a lei.  
Lentamente mi liberò. Mi voltai a guardarla. Un sorriso le illuminava il volto.  
 **\- Vieni con me.**  
Mi disse porgendomi la mano. Annuii afferrandola.  
Mi portò in una piccola stanzetta vuota. Le mura di quello che poteva sembrare uno sgabuzzino, erano composti da pannelli di legno.  
L'Heda, con una spallata, tolse uno di quei pannelli rivelando così un passaggio nascosto.  
Ci intrufolammo in un tunnel buio. Tenevo stretta la sua mano che mi guidava.  
Camminammo per qualche minuto sino a bucare all'esterno.  
Uscimmo, ritrovandoci in quello che poteva essere un parco molto grande, circondato da mura in pietra.  
Lexa si guardò intorno alla ricerca, probabilmente, di Grounders che avrebbero potuto vederci.  
Non c'era nessuno.  
Proseguimmo a ridosso del muro, sino a raggiungere un cancelletto nero in ferro battuto.  
L'Heda estrasse il suo fidato pugnale dalla cinta, usandone la punta per aprire il grande lucchetto.  
Entrammo in un magnifico giardino.  
Rimasi meravigliata dal suo splendore.  
La luce bianca della luna illuminava le foglie verdi degli alberi e i fiori che ci circondavano. Uno spettacolo per gli occhi.  
Lexa si voltò sorridendomi.  
 **\- Ci siamo quasi.**  
Sussurrò.  
In lontananza sentivo il rumore dell'acqua. Sembrava una piccola cascata.  
Ci avvicinammo e ciò che vidi mi lasciò senza parole.  
Un piccolo laghetto era davanti a noi, circondato da fiori rossi, rosa e gialli.  
Su di un altura la statua di una donna, che teneva in spalla una brocca, versava l'acqua in questo lago artificiale arginato da sponde in pietra.  
Su di un lato, per entrarvi, c'era una riva formata da piccoli sassolini.  
 **\- È una sorgente termale. L'acqua è calda.**  
M'informò il Comandante iniziando a spogliarsi delle proprie vesti.  
Un bel bagno era proprio quello che ci voleva.  
Sorrisi spogliandomi.  
Lexa entrò in acqua prima di me. Mi tese la mano, che afferrai, trascinandomi dolcemente verso di sé.  
 **\- Che goduria.**  
Mormorai. L'acqua ci arrivava alle spalle. Si stava veramente bene lì dentro.  
La guardai non riuscivo a smettere di sorridere.  
Le sue mani mi accarezzarono il viso per poi bagnarmi delicatamente i capelli.  
Chiusi gli occhi per godermi ogni suo gesto.  
Sentii le sue labbra sul mio collo. Scostai il capo per darle più spazio, aggrappandomi alla sua schiena.  
Mi spostò i capelli con una mano mentre con l'altra, a coppa, faceva scivolare l'acqua sulla mia spalla.  
Aprii gli occhi perdendomi nel suo sguardo dolce. Le posai le mani sul viso e la baciai. Un bacio dolce che via via divenne sempre più passionale.  
Mi strinse a sé in un abbraccio mentre le nostre lingue si cercavano.  
Nuotando all'indietro si portò verso una delle sponde in pietra, poggiandovi la schiena.  
Mi aggrappai alla sponda per aver maggiore contatto con il suo corpo e, in quell'istante, la sentii entrare in me.  
Iniziai a muovermi lentamente, ansimando al suo orecchio.  
Le accarezzai il seno, il fianco, prima che le mie dita scivolassero in lei. Volevo sentirla mia e mia soltanto.  
Mi morse il collo trattenendo un gemito.  
La baciai con sempre più trasporto, lasciando che mi donasse tutto ciò che solo lei poteva darmi…fu in quell'istante, che mi accorsi, quanto era profondo ciò che provavo per lei. Ero persa…persa in lei…persa nei suoi baci, nel suo tocco, nel suo sguardo.  
Avevo paura di quel sentimento, ma non potevo ignorare qualcosa di così intenso per paura di soffrire.  
Dovevo vivere il presente e in quel momento ero innamorata di Lexa. Volevo essere sua. Non mi importava di nient'altro.  
Il suo seno si muoveva contro il mio e in un attimo l'Heda ribaltò la situazione.  
Si scostò velocemente immergendosi per poi riemergere dietro di me.  
Le sue labbra lasciavano una scia di baci sul mio collo mentre, le sue mani fameliche, accarezzavano ogni centimetro della mia pelle fino al seno.  
Mi tenevo aggrappata alla sponda in pietra, lasciando che mi prendesse da dietro.  
Gemetti sentendo le sue dita entrare in me.  
Il suo corpo aderiva al mio mentre si muoveva dapprima lentamente poi sempre più velocemente.  
I miei gemiti aumentavano d'intensità, così come il nostro respiro si faceva sempre più veloce.  
Mi girò lasciando che le mie gambe si avvinghiassero alla sua vita.  
Ci baciammo a lungo mentre continuava a muoversi in me sino a lasciarmi allo stremo delle forze.  
Giunta all'apice mi aggrappai a lei graffiandole la schiena.  
Adoravo tutto ciò che mi faceva.  
Il suo essere così enigmatica celava dolcezza e passione cui solo io potevo goderne.

In quel luogo splendido, perdemmo la cognizione del tempo.  
 **\- Dovremmo rientrare.**  
Bisbigliò l'Heda con uno sguardo triste. Rincasare implicava tornare alla realtà.  
Sospirai seguendola a riva.  
 **\- Che farai poi?**  
Le chiesi incuriosita mentre mi rivestivo.  
Lexa alzò un sopracciglio.  
 **\- Dopo il rituale di domani, dici?**  
Mi domandò come a conferma di ciò che le avevo chiesto in precedenza.  
Accennai un "sì" con il capo.  
 **\- Dovrò seguire i Generali nei loro villaggi, ma tra un viaggio e l'altro potrei passare a trovarti…se lo** **desideri.**  
Le sorrisi mentre si avvicinò a me.  
 **\- Oppure, potresti rimanere qui nella Capitale e stare con me.**  
Uhm…grazie Lexa. Ecco qui servito un bel dilemma. Fosse per me la risposta sarebbe una solamente.  
I miei occhi divennero due fessure.  
 **\- Ho seri dubbi che mia madre abbia il dono della preveggenza.**  
Borbottai tra me.  
 **\- Ti ha chiesto di tornare a Camp Jaha?**  
Mi domandò incuriosita.  
 **\- Più o meno.**  
Risposi con una smorfia.


	25. Chapter 25

_Capitolo 25_

Fui svegliata da un vociare sommesso.  
Mi misi a sedere sul letto. Ero nella stanza di Lexa.  
Dalla finestra accanto a me, vidi l'Heda parlare con mia madre.  
 **\- Per quanto mi riguarda, Clarke possiede una mente brillante. È in grado di decidere da sé. Non è compito mio dirle dove andare e nemmeno costringerla a rimanere contro il suo volere.**  
 **\- Il suo posto è con il suo popolo.**  
Nell'udire quelle parole da mia madre, alzai gli occhi al cielo infastidita.  
 **\- Questo vostro pensiero, Cancelliere, è espresso in modo errato. Il reale significato credo sia: Clarke deve stare con sua madre. Correggetemi se sbaglio.**  
Gli occhi di mia madre divennero due fessure.  
 ** _\- Colpita._**  
Bisbigliai.  
 **\- Preferisco pensare a cosa farebbe felice vostra figlia, invece di ostentare egoismo credendo di sapere cos'è meglio per lei. Nessuno di voi abitanti del Popolo del Cielo, a mio modesto parere, potrebbe sapere cos'è meglio o no per lei e sapete perché? Semplicemente perché questo mondo non l'avete vissuto come noi.**  
Mia madre si guardò attorno.  
 **\- Di certo non abbiamo vissuto in mezzo a guerre sanguinarie e pericoli di morte a ogni angolo.**  
Sbottò sicura di sé.  
 **\- La terra non si riduce solo a questo. Rimanete nella Capitale, Abigail. Polis cambierà il vostro modo di vederci, mostrando a tutti voi un mondo ricco di opportunità da sfruttare.**  
Ed ecco la soluzione a portata di mano: convincere mia madre a portare tutti nella Polis.  
Scesi giù dal letto in tutta fretta per raggiungere mia madre e l'Heda.  
 **\- Ascoltala mamma, è una buona idea. Potremo imparare nuove cose e uniformarci ai Grounders.**  
 **\- È questo che vuoi? Diventare una di loro?**  
Mi chiese tra l'offeso e il disgustato, ma senza farsi vedere da Lexa. La fissai negli occhi sincera.  
 **\- Abbiamo alternative?**  
Mia madre non rispose. Sapeva benissimo che, quella del Comandante era un'offerta eccellente. In questo modo saremo stati al sicuro da attacchi di ogni tipo.  
 **\- Ne parlerò a Markus.**  
Ci rispose per poi congedarsi.  
Indra venne a parlare con l'Heda ed io mi guardai intorno.  
Lexa aveva ragione, con la luce del mattino Polis era bellissima.  
 **\- Vieni con me, ti mostro i posti più belli della Capitale.**

Polis era davvero immensa. Palazzi altissimi, alcuni coperti da rampicanti, sembravano innalzarsi come a voler toccare il cielo.  
Camminammo sino a raggiungere la fine di un sentiero sterrato. Davanti a me si aprì uno spettacolo. Alla mia destra si poteva notare un piccolo fiume scorrere su quella che, novantotto anni prima, era stata una strada.  
L'asfalto si era spaccato creando un dislivello, dando così origine a una cascata.  
Fiori di ogni varietà creavano un gioco di colori bellissimo.  
Lexa sorrideva nel vedermi così meravigliata.  
 **\- Ora ti porterò nel mio posto preferito.**  
Mi disse sorridendo con gli occhi oltre che con le labbra. Vederla così felice, così diversa mi scaldava il cuore.  
 **\- Seguimi.**  
Mi disse facendomi strada.  
Proseguimmo lungo un vicolo nascosto, sbucando in una strada semi deserta.  
Arrivammo davanti ad un palazzo molto bello…facoltoso oserei dire. Credo fosse un'università…una scuola del passato.  
Lexa aprì una grande porta. Camminammo lungo un corridoio. Di quando in quando incontravamo dei Grounders giovani, persi a chiacchierare. Al nostro passaggio chinavano il capo salutando l'Heda.  
Appena giunte in fondo al corridoio salimmo su di una scala a chiocciola in ferro battuto per poi incamminarci nuovamente.  
 **\- Perdonami se ti faccio camminare tanto, ma purtroppo un crollo ha chiuso la via d'accesso principale.**  
Sorrisi. Avrei camminato giorni interi pur di stare al tuo fianco.  
 **\- Non importa. Sento che ne varrà la pena.**  
Il suo sorriso si ampliò prima di aprire una grande porta di legno, ora davanti a noi.  
Una sala enorme e piena di libri si parò ai miei occhi.  
Ci trovavamo al secondo piano di un'enorme biblioteca. Scendemmo da grande scalinata principale. Al centro un albero aveva creato il suo habitat perfetto, sbucando dal terreno e arrivando quasi sino al soffitto.  
Dei raggi solari entravano da un buco nella parete. In passato credo ci fosse una grande finestra.  
Camini spenti si vedevano a ridosso delle mura che circondavano quel luogo, probabilmente per riscaldare la grande sala d'inverno.  
 **\- È meravigliosa.**  
Dissi estasiata.  
Lexa sorrise compiaciuta.  
 **\- Immaginavo ti sarebbe piaciuta.**  
Si avvicinò baciandomi lievemente le labbra.  
 **\- Ora però dobbiamo finire ciò che iniziò anni fa.**  
Mi bastò quella frase per capire che parlava della Regina dell'Ice Nation.  
Annuii con il capo e fui pronta a fare ritorno al luogo in cui sarebbe avvenuta la cerimonia.

Nella grande piazza della capitale, fu allestita la Pira su cui venne steso il corpo della donna che aveva recato così tanto dolore a quelle persone.  
Vedere quella cerimonia mi fece tornare alla mente quella fatta a TonDc per Finn e le vittime del suo massacro.  
 _"Sanguini per una causa persa. Non puoi impedirlo."_  
 _"No. Solo tu puoi. Mostra alla mia gente quanto sei potente. Mostra loro che puoi essere misericordiosa. Mostra loro che non sei una selvaggia."_  
 _"Noi siamo ciò che siamo."_  
 _"Allora io sono un'assassina. Ho bruciato trecento dei tuoi. Ho tagliato la gola ad un uomo e l'ho guardato morire. Sono coperta di sangue terrestre. Prendi me."_  
 _"Ma Finn è colpevole."_  
 _"No! L'ha fatto per me…l'ha fatto per me."_  
 _"Allora morirà per te."_  
Lexa eri lì, in piedi davanti a quella Pira. La torcia infuocata fra le mani.  
 **\- Gente della Capitale, nel fuoco, purifichiamo il dolore del passato. Tanto dolore ci è stato inflitto per mano di questa donna. Ciò che iniziò anni orsono, avrà fine oggi stesso.**  
L'Heda tese la torcia infuocata davanti a sé. Le fiamme le facevano brillare lo sguardo così risoluto e fermo.  
 **\- La tua battaglia è finita.**  
Lexa poggiò la torcia sulla pira che prese fuoco, abbandonandola poi tra le fiamme che si alimentarono col vento.  
Mi avvicinai all'Heda con cautela. Si voltò a guardarmi per poi tornare a osservare la legna ardere.  
 **\- Che fine faranno ora i fratelli dei Generali?**  
Chiesi seppur tentennante.  
 **\- Verranno giustiziati nei loro villaggi dai Generali stessi…sangue del loro sangue.**  
Il suo tono sembrava dispiaciuto.  
 **\- Dovrai presenziare ad ogni rito…**  
Lexa annuì con il capo.  
Restammo in silenzio ad ammirare le fiamme che danzavano sotto un cielo sereno.  
I raggi di sole illuminavano i palazzi attorno a noi.  
 **\- Resterò.**  
Quando pronunciai quella parola Lexa si voltò verso me.  
 **\- Qui nella Polis?**  
Sorrisi a quella domanda.  
 **\- Sì…qui nella Polis.**  
La vidi mordersi il labbro inferiore trattenendo un sorriso per poi farsi seria.  
 **\- E per quanto riguarda tua madre?**  
In quel momento sospirai. Ero stanca di pensare agli altri. Ora dovevo pensare a me.  
 **\- Da quando mi ha abbandonato sulla terra, il mio futuro non le appartiene più. Se è saggia, resterà qui integrandosi al meglio per vivere nel vostro mondo…nel quale, sino ad ora, non eravamo che ospiti.**  
Lexa sorrise compiaciuta.  
 **\- Parole da Leader quale sei, Clarke of the Sky People.**  
Disse poi senza smettere di sorridere.  
Nell'aria una timida brezza accarezzava i nostri volti, ora che le fiamme si erano spente.  
Mi guardai attorno felice di essere qui, felice di starle accanto e felice perché quello sarebbe stato un nuovo inizio…il nostro. Noi. Un nuovo capitolo della mia storia…della mia vita.


End file.
